Hyperdimension Guardians
by MSLBRAWL
Summary: The goddesses were given a gauntlet to choose their protector, now Planeptune's Protector Jeffrey goes with Neptune along with his buddy Ruby accompanied by Compa and IF to find Key Fragments and rescue Histoire from this prison and save Gamindustri from a evil witch [note; I don't own HDN just only my characters and the story]
1. Prologue

_**Hyperdimension Guardians**_

 _Prologue to begin, Guardian Protector youths_

A world where these goddesses called CPUs (Console Patron Units) rule these nations of Gamindustri, these nations are Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each goddess rules over these nations protecting those that live within them, and their power comes from the faith of people. But what they don't have is a protector by their side, a voice unknown to them could be heard and each goddess was given a gauntlet to place on their guardian's hand and unlock a power hidden deep inside

 _Planeptune Basilicom_

15 days ago a young boy called Jeffrey came to the basilicom and ask the goddess something, when he learned that she won't return for a month. During the time he waits in the basilicom he explored the woods a bit and found a strange egg the size of him, and takes it back to the basilicom

"Hey you guys! Look at this that I found!" Jeff gets their attention and walk to him and see the egg he has

"Fascinating, I never seen anything like it before." one of them says

"Agreed, I never seen an egg as big as this one." the other says very surprised

"It's gotta be a Dragon egg! Like look at these patterns on it, not something on any egg right!" Jeff says to them

"Well he does have a point, this isn't an egg you see often." the basilicom member says

"Then he has privilege to make it hatch so let's get some things set up." the other member says and brings Jeff into his room and placed the egg down and set some equipment to keep the egg warm "this might take a while so keep an eye on it until it starts hatching."

"Alright I'll stay and watch." Jeff says and watches the egg until it starts to hatch

 _3 days later_

The few days have past and there has been no progress of the egg hatching so Jeff brought the egg down for them to see

"Hmm well it seems unusual for it to take so long to hatch, I wonder if something is wrong with it." the basilicom soldier says

"I have been watching it carefully, I was sure I saw it move a couple of times and-" before Jeff could continue the egg starts suddenly shaking and cracking which they back away and the egg breaks revealing a small red little cat with wings and falls into Jeff's hands

"What a discovery, this looks like not any other creature I've seen at all." the basilicom member says

"This little red creature was hatched out of an egg so big, and of course he found him so he can care for him." the soldier says

"He looks so tiny, I wonder what I should call him." Jeff says looking at the small red cat sleeping

"This little cat looks like a color of a Ruby." The basilicom staff member says

"Color of a Ruby… then I'll call him Ruby." Jeff says and the small cat opens his eyes

"Aye!" it says responding to its new name

"My word it can speak! What a great discovery, a new creature that has wings and speak." the soldier says in shock

"I got a new friend! I'm gonna be the best friend he has!" Jeff says and they don't notice that the gauntlet on the wall is suddenly glowing

12 days pass and Jeff cares for his new buddy Ruby as the basilicom members keep them in care until one day the goddess suddenly returns to her nation

"Oh Lady Purple Heart you have returned!" the basilicom member says surprised to see her

"Yes, the four of us have decided to rest for the time being. Remember each of us are to choose our protector as I told months ago." she explains

"Of course my Lady, also we have a citizen that has been waiting for your arrival waiting to ask about something." the basilicom member says

"Really? Where is this person." she asks

"Well he should be coming down anytime n-" before he could finish

"Yahoo!" Jeff jumps down to the floor and his buddy flies onto his shoulder "are you the goddess?" he asks her

"Why yes I am, and what is that you need to ask?" she asks him and notices the gauntlet suddenly glowing " _could he be the one that is to be my protector?"_

"I was wondering if you have seen Igniaus before." he says to her

"Igniaus? What does he look like?" the goddess asks him

"He's a big dark red Dragon that is the size of this building!" he explains to her which surprises her at what he said

"A Dragon?!" she asks shocked "but why would you be looking for a Dragon?!

"Igniaus raised me, he taught me about the world, the nations, even the war that is happening. Though I question why all of you are fighting? Why can't we all just be friends?" he asks and the goddess just smiled

"I'd like that too, but sadly the other CPUs wouldn't agree to the idea because of how long we have been in this war. Though you seem to have capabilities for something." she grabs the gauntlet which made the staff member worried

"Are you sure you want to do that my Lady?! I don't disagree on your choice but it is very risky if you slip it on the young one!" he says to her

"I know what I am doing, and it will be fine trust me." she kneels to Jeff's eye level and then slips the gauntlet onto his left hand

"... It's kinda big, but why did you choose m-" before Jeff could finish the Gauntlet starts bursting flames and suddenly forms to perfectly fit on Jeff's hand and now the parts on it are glowing purple flames "it suddenly…"

"By the goddesses he's the chosen protector my lady! You have found the perfect one that is to protect you!" the staff member says shocked at all that just happened

"Yes but he is still young, he will have to stay here until the time is right. For now I believe our time to know each other is best in the living room." the goddess says

"Uh alright, this is all happening so fast that I don't really know what to do." Jeff says and the goddess brings him into a living room area

"I better rest before I pass out." the goddess says and suddenly she glows and shrinks also "whew that is all for today."

"What in the?! Who are you?" Jeff asks really confused at what he saw

"I'm Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune." she says

"Huh? But I thought you are Purple Heart..." he says

"Well that is true, but the other CPUs have names also. I don't go by Purple Heart all the time, my name is Neptune and be sure to remember that!" she says

"Aye!" Ruby says which gets her attention

"Whoa a talking cat with wings, now that is something you don't see everyday." Neptune says surprised

"Yea Ruby is my buddy, I've been buddies with him for almost 2 weeks now." Jeff says

"Oh wow that's pretty amazing right there, anyway what did you learn from the Dragon that raised you?" Neptune asks him

"Well I have learned something called Dragon Slayer, it's probably hard to understand but I'll explain it somehow." Jeff says

"Maybe, but I am sure you'll be awesome!" Neptune says and they get to learn about each other

 _Lastation secret Lab_

During 15 days the young boy called James was brought to a secret lab and used as a test subject in a simulation and test his core on the powers he uses inside the simulation and now he is brought into the lab by a guard

"Time for another round kid." the guard says but James fell down to weak to move "hey get up you punk!" the guard kicks him in the stomach and some scientists pick him up and set him up in the machine and start up the simulation

"Another day of torture... " James says seeing everything appear and look at what powers he is to test out "there is not very many hot spots left, I can go and do those." he uses his super speed to one of the hot spots seeing some aliens protecting the area and see James and start firing their weapons "lets test these out." he sends a green ball of energy and hits some of the aliens and then start attacking their comrades "a mind control blast move, alright then." James continues the assault on the aliens using the different powers and take over the hot spot "another one down, and still a couple left…"

Days pass and he has only few tests left to do and he is in the cell along with others

"You seem to be doing well in your tests dude." one of the boys says

"Yea, just a couple more and you won't have to do anymore of this." one girl says to him

"Yea but once everything finishes they will bring me to Black Heart and they say she'll use me to defeat the other Goddesses, I don't want to be that type of person…" James says hugging himself "I feel scared and worried at the same time…"

"Well once you are done, I heard they have a substance that will be infused into the body and give the person the powers they used inside the simulation." another boy says

"It seems I have almost completed everything inside the simulation, but once that is done… who knows what happens." James says really worried

Days pass by and he finishes his last task and has been forced out of the simulation

"Everything is 100% completed, bring him to the chamber area." a scientist says and two guards get him out and bring him into a deeper area and see tons of scientists

"Alright set him up in the tank." a female scientist tells them and the guards bring James into the tank and strap him "alright starting releasing the serum." the guards leave the tank and close it. For a moment nothing happened but then purple mist spurts out from below and filling up the tank and on the monitors they see the figure of James filling up with energy and he was shaking a bit and once the mist absorbed into his body everything stops "it… it's a success! Our first success! I have been waiting so long! And I finally succeeded!"

"Excuse me, if you aren't busy but the goddess has returned" a guard says

"Really?! Alright get him out and lets bring him to Lady Black Heart!" the female scientist says and the two guards release James from the straps and take him with the female scientist and get outside and head to the basilicom

"Can I help you?" the basilicom staff member asks

"We wish to see Lady Black Heart, we have something to present to her." the female scientist asks

"..." the basilicom member sees James look beaten up, weaken and wonders why "I'll ask her." he leaves and goes into a room and comes back "go ahead, but be quick she is busy." they go inside and see the goddess at the desk doing paperwork and she looks up and sees them

"You wanted to show me something?" she asks them and sees James being held and the guards make him stand up

"Well my lady, you see this young boy volunteered on a project that I have been working on for months, after a month he was able to make it a success." she explains

"Ok… But why does it look like he is out of energy?" the goddess asks and sees bruises on his arms

"Oh uh… well He uh… sort of pushed himself to hard on the tests so after the success we wanted to present him the first super soldier for you." the scientist says getting a bit worried then suddenly James fell to the ground unable to stand

"Hey punk get up, you are in presence of the goddess!" one guard kicks him in the stomach which triggered the goddess

"Are you sure he "volunteered" on your project?" she asks her

"She… kidnapped… many young… ones… and keeps them inside… a secret Lab…" James says weakly which made the goddess go wide eyed

"Shut your mouth right now you piece of cr-" before the guard could finish and about to kick him, the goddess summoned her sword and pointed it at the guard's neck "m-my lady, what are you…"

"Tell me the truth! From how you are treating him seems to be all lies." the goddess says with an angry look "Anyone who treats my citizens with disrespect, should never be Lastation citizens."

"They… treat us like… crap… and abuse everyone who don't… cooperate…" James says weakly

"And this is all true?!" the goddess asks angry

"W-wait my lady! I can explain…" the scientist says when suddenly a guard gets a sword

"Say goodbye to him!" the guard was about to kill James but suddenly his body stopped "huh? What is happening… My…" he then falls to the ground and James slowly stood up

"You got three seconds before I go full force." he says with some strength and the goddess looks to her left seeing the gauntlet glow and then presses a button and soldiers came in

"Staff, take these three into the prison cell! They're crime is hurting my citizens!" she yells out and they take them away and James falls to the ground "oh no let me take a look at…" she hesitated but pulls up his shirt and see the bruises and wounds over his body "my gosh… they really must have been so hard on you… I'll get you fixed…" she lifts him up and carries him into a bedroom and lay him down "just wait here." she leaves going into the bathroom and grabs some stuff and returns to James "this might sting but just hold still." she touches a spot and he reacts in pain "hold still I can't finish unless you calm down, oh goodness it must really hurt after all of that…"

After a while she finishes up cleaning his wounds and wraps bandage around his body so it can heal

"Th-thank you Lady Black Heart…" James says to her and blushing slightly

"Call me Noire, I really am upset that those people have been hurting my citizens and having it a secret from me…" she tells him

"But are you really ok with me being like this? I could have been a freak to you…" James says to her

"Nonsense! I care for my people! And you are a Lastation citizen, and I am giving you the privilege to stay here at the basilicom." she says which surprises him

"What?! You want a regular super powered citizen to stay with you here?!" he asks her in shock and she gets up and goes to grab the gauntlet in the other room

"I don't think you are regular, I think it was destined for you to have those powers, but I can't hold a madhouse of people going to destroy the lands of other nations." she explains "and besides you seem special… Not that I want you to be but this has to be done." she slips the gauntlet onto his hand and it shrinks to the size of his hand and suddenly his body glowed

"What just…" he was confused at what happened and took of the bandages to see his body completely fine in just short amount of time "but how…"

"I am not sure, but I guess the voice was right about one thing." Noire says which confused him

"Voice? What do you mean?" he asks her

"Well back in Celestia me and the other CPUs heard a voice telling us there are chosen warriors in our lands that will become our protectors and we suddenly got one of these in our hands. We decided that we take a break to find our chosen warrior and it seems I found mine. Not that I care or anything." she says being tsundere

"And you mean me?" he asks which she nods "but why me? I'm not special at all."

"You do have those powers, that is what makes you special. You were given those powers for a purpose, and now you will use them to be my guardian alright?" she tells him and he nods "good and from now on you will have to stay here since you are to young to come up to Celestia with me in the future."

"I understand Noire, also… thank you, you are really kind and caring." he smiles and she blushes and he swore he heard her say ' _baka'_

"Also you know where they were conducting the testing for your powers?" she asks him and he nods and he leads her to the secret underground lab and shut it all off as the staff take away the guards and scientists away and freeing the captive people being used as test subjects "now that is over we don't need to worry anymore of this happening again." they get all them back up to ground floor and James gets to know Noire

 _Lowee Forest_

Inside a forest after a couple of days after a tournament with cards, a kid named Alex won the tournament winning three special cards and to open a special coffin that has not opened. As he opened a coffin it released strange shadow energy and forming creatures from the same card game and attacking the village nearby and when he yelled to stop all the creatures turned into shadow energy and absorbed into Alex and ever since he has been banned from the city ever since and now he hides in a cave in a forest and after a couple of days since the tournament no one even remembers Alex and being banned. Though they go to the same forest and suddenly strange monsters appear around the forest

"Almost 15 days now…" Alex says staying in the cave and having a fire inside to keep himself warm "... Two people are entering… summoning in attack Celtic Guardian."

At the entrance of the forest two guys walk in and suddenly something spawns in front of them wielding a longsword

"What is with this forest spawning these strange creatures?" one of the guys asks and the Celtic Guardian charges at them and swings at them and they dodge the attack and one of them draws a sword and clashes with the elf

"... Need backup… Queen's Knight, attack mode." Alex says and at the entrance a woman in red armor appears

"What the heck another?!" the other guy shouts out "dude screw this! Let's get out of here!"

"No way we gotta finish our job at what is happening." his friend says still clashing with Celtic Guardian

"... Yet they resist, fine then come out Red eyes, let's fuse together." Alex says and a black Dragon spawns in front of him and both of them glow and the Black Dragon fuses and becomes armor on Alex and he flies to the entrance and sees the two guys surprised to see another

"See! We have no chance against them! I'm out of here!" he runs off

"Dude wait!" the other guy shouts out and turns to Alex wearing the armor

"Flash Flare Blast" he says sticking his hand out and blasting the guy out of the forest "never come back again." Alex returns to the cave with his duel monsters disappearing along with the armor

When the goddess White Heart returned she encounters her maid Financier

"Lady White Heart, you're back!" she says

"Yes I am, for now that is…" the goddess says and heads in

"Wait! There has been many requests for help from the citizens." she says

"Can't it wait? I have work to do…" the goddess replies in a quiet tone

"I am sure it is important, but there have been reports about these monsters appearing only one forest dungeon, and no one can get their jobs done in that area because these monsters appear and force them out." her maid explains

"Ugh… So you want me to head out there and find out why those things appear?" the goddess asks and her maid nods "fine… I'll head out." the goddess leaves the basilicom and goes to the forest

"... Who… wait a minute, the goddess?! No, she can't find me here! Kuriboh defence, multiply!" Alex says and a small furry creature appears in front of the goddess and suddenly thousands of them spawn

"What the heck? Guess she wasn't kidding about these monsters… But how can I get through this many?" she asks herself "hmm maybe go in a calm manner and not bother with these…" she starts walking not even bothering with the Kuriboh

"?! No this can't be a thing to happen! I can't let the goddess find me here! Curse of Dragon defend!" he says worried and a yellow Dragon appears before her "polymerization! Fuse Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight for Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

"What is with all of these, its like someone is making these appear… there has to be a source somewhere." She continues walking but the Dragon Champion thrusts one lance at her which she jumps away "gah! I tried to not let this be forceful but I got no choice!" she then transforms into her goddess form and uses her axe striking Gaia making it disappear

"Gah! Ow… this must be an effect if one of them is destroyed… but that really hurt…" Alex says feeling pain in his chest "I summon the magnet warriors and combine them into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." suddenly three machine like creatures appear and combine like magnets into a big warrior

"It has to be that, there is no way that these appear out of nowhere." the goddess says and clashing with Valkyrion and suddenly the gauntlet on her waist starts slightly glowing reacting to what she thinks could be who she has been looking for and as Valkyrion was about to attack "stop!" she has her hand out and it does stop which Alex can see in the cave he is in that his warrior listened to the goddess all of a sudden "listen, I know you are around here! Please come out and show yourself… I wanna talk to you…" Alex was hesitant at first but takes a few steps out of the cave and got the goddess' attention and she floats down "you're a kid… are you summoning these things the whole time?"

"..." he doesn't say anything but nods

"Why are you in the forest in the first place? Why didn't you go to the city?" she asks him

"I was banned, 15 days ago there was a tournament going on and I won. Though when I opened the coffin and these monsters from the card game appeared everywhere and destroyed the city and I told them to stop and they did, but all of them were absorbed into me which put the blame on for the destruction and I was banned…" Alex explains

"... Look, you may have taken blame for the destruction. But I won't let any of my people starve out here because of an accident, I am going to bring you back." White Heart says

"N-no I can't go back, they wouldn't let me back." Alex says worried

"Nonsense, here hold onto me and I'll get us to the basilicom." she says and Alex hesitated a bit and then walked up to her and hugged her tight "alright hold on tight now." she then flies to the sky and Alex holds onto her trying not to let go and make their way to the basilicom and his Magna Warrior followed

"Return." Alex says and his Magna Warrior went back into him and they walk inside and the goddess brought him into her room with the thousand books on the bookshelves "wow you have a lot of books here Lady White Heart." she returns to her normal form

"Yes, and its Blanc, you don't have to address me formally." she says "now to do something that I meant to have happen." she takes the gauntlet and slips it onto his hand and the gauntlet shines "it looks like that voice was right."

"Voice? What are you talking about?" he asks her

"Back in Celestia me and the other CPUs heard a voice saying that we will be able to acquire a protector somewhere in our lands, at first I thought it was crap but until meeting you I guess I was wrong." she explains "also, Financier."

"Yes Lady White Heart, you need something?" she asks

"Give this one a haircut, he will need it." Blanc says and gets a book out

"Of course, I'll be back just a moment." Financier leaves the room and comes back with some supplies and starts cutting off some of Alex's long hairs

After a while Alex got his haircut and no bangs are getting in the way of his vision

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Alex says

"Glad you feel comfortable about this, but for now you are still young to be coming with me to Celestia so you will have to watch over while I am gone." Blanc says and he nods understanding her needs for him to stay

 _Leanbox Barracks_

Inside one of Leanbox's barracks rests a young boy with a sword and shield, a lifeless kid who has lost his memory days ago and no one has ever seen the kid before. He was found in a underground chamber and found barely clothed, and he was brought to the barracks and train to use a sword and shield in the Leanbox Army to be ready to fight against the other nations. Although the sense of anything for him is all blank, no emotion, no reaction, nothing. Just seems like an empty shell and does a regular routine. That is until the doors opened showing an old man and a young woman

"He's over here my Lady. This boy is who the staff found in that underground chamber." the old man explains

"And you say that he has no memory of anything, or his name?" she asks

"Nothing I'm afraid, but I wanted to show you because he seems good with a sword even with memory loss." the old man explains to the woman and she walks to him and kneel to his eye level which makes him look up at her with the blank stare

"Hello young man, do you know who I am?" she asks but he just stared at her nothing to say "alright guess Yvoire is right… um well I am the Goddess Green Heart, you know the goddess of Leanbox?" still no response from him and she sighs "he really is lifeless, it's hard to get anything from him…" she stands up about to walk away until she felt a tug on her dress and look back at him then see his weapon and shield and see a name on the holster of the sword "Isaac… is that your name?" she sees him looks at his things wondering if that is his name "well I have to go, I'll come see you again later." she leaves the barracks and the boy Isaac looks at the door waiting and hoping he will see her again

Days pass as the goddess does visit Isaac, but then it was him that came to visit her suddenly and the staff members halted him

"Sorry young man but no one is allowed to enter." one staff member says and sudden.y the doors open

"What is going on here?" the old man called Yvoire asks the staff members

"sir, this boy was trying to walk in uninvited." the other staff member says and he looks down to see Isaac

"Oh you fools, this boy is a guest summoned by the Lady herself." Yvoire tells them

"Oh he is? Forgive our rudeness, please head inside to see her." the staff member says and Yvoire brings him inside to a door and knock on it

"My lady, you have a visitor." he says

"Can it wait? I am bit busy here." She says and suddenly Isaac walks in which Yvoire got worried and Isaac sees her playing games which her attention went to him "oh? Well look who came for a visit, how nice to see you Isaac."

"... L...ad...y Gr...een ...He...art…" he says quietly

"Oh? You can speak, well I have wondered something. Yvoire go and grab it." She tells him

"Are you sure my Lady? You know its a slight chance it could be the right one…" he says to her

"I know what I am doing, go ahead and grab it." she tells him and he leaves and returns with a gauntlet and gives it to her "alright you ready for this?" before she was about to slip it on it suddenly glows and then she puts it on and it shrinks to the perfect size and suddenly something made Isaac react to this suddenly

"Whoa! Oh man… What just happened?" he asks suddenly

"You're suddenly speaking in words now!" she exclaims surprised at him speaking clearly

"My word it accepted him, it's unbelievable…" Yvoire says shocked

"My body suddenly started working when it flashed before my eyes… like I lived again…" Isaac says looking at his hands "I have a job, and I tend to stay here for my goddess…"

"Well you are chosen to be my protector, me and the other CPUs obtained one of these each and were told to find a warrior perfect to fit the role of protecting their goddess. Isaac, I am very glad I have gotten to meet you." the goddess says

"Yea, but sadly I still don't remember my past… I am sorry that I can't be of use to you…" he says

"Oh no, you may be to young right now. But once you have grown old enough you will be able to be at my side in battle. Train hard and I will be waiting." she says to him and he smiles

 _ **Holy geebuz I am done with this part and finished with the renewed Guardian story and changed a lot of things with all four of the guys and their brothers, also X will have different abilities. And I just want to make a comment to someone that made a review on my redo of Goddess Protectors**_

 _ **Ok first of all, that just sounds like you want the guys to be male versions of the girls. Second, Jeff is based off of myself and I am not having him be a lazy butt like Neptune, this is why he is always active and not getting out of doing work. Third, Jym will cosplay with Noire but not being a tsundere type of person. Fourth, Alex will be short tempered, but not much as Blanc is. Fifth, Isaac is gonna be a responsible protector and not be gaming 24/7 like Vert, like seriously dude I am not happy I read your comment making it sound like genderbending the girls cause I have seen a picture of the CPUs Genderbent and I was not a fan of it to be honest, but that is just in my opinion right there.**_

 _ **And that concludes the renewed Guardian stories and making my characters different how they were before, anyway thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on!**_

 _ **Edit; I reread the prologue and saw some slips on my typing for this so I redid them so it will be better to understand**_


	2. The Dragon Slayer Guardian

_Chapter 1; Planeptune Guardian, the Fire Dragon Slayer_

7 years later the CPUs continue fighting and each of their chosen protectors have become grown warriors and wait for their goddess to return wondering what has happened and if they are safe, why don't we check on Planeptune's Protector

In the nation of Planeptune, Jeffrey the Protector of the goddess Purple Heart is looking up above wondering when the goddess will return from Celestia, and a basilicom staff member sees him along with his grown buddy Ruby

"It seems our Lord is waiting for Lady Purple Heart to return from Celestia." a staff member says about to go inside

"He has been doing that all the time every month, he wonders if the goddess will return home like always. He is her protector, and now he has grown into a fine young man. Let us have faith that our goddess will return home safely." another staff member says

"Hey Jeff, you think Neptune will come back?" his buddy Ruby asks him

"Of course she will! She may have not been the person I expect at first, but it is my job to protect her!" he replies

"Aye sir! There is faith that she will return!" Ruby says and Jeff does a thumbs up and decide to go back inside in the living room

 _This is Jeffrey Planeptune's Guardian Protector, when he was young he was raised by a Dragon name Igniaus, who taught him everything about the world and taught how to use Dragon Slayer. Jeffrey is 17 years old, is 5'5 tall, has midnight blue eyes, black spiky hair with red trims, he wears a sleeveless, purple trimmed, white waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a purple trimmed white cloth that reaches the knees, held by a black belt with a silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with purple ribbon ties, a thick dark lilac wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and a red scale-patterned scarf he received from Igniaus, and has a black and purple gauntlet on his left hand slipped on by Purple Heart 7 years ago and on his upper right arm is Planeptune's Icon. His buddy Ruby is a red cat with a black belly and his eye color is a shiny red, yellow ears, and on his back is Planeptune's Icon_

"It's been seven years and yet we are still here waiting for our turn to be up there." Jeff says and he looks at a picture frame drawing of himself, Neptune, and Ruby 7 years ago "time really flies."

"You said it Jeff, we have been here for that long. I always wonder what is happening above in Celestia with the goddesses." Ruby says

"Yea, well I guess it's time we go and do some work. Onward to the guild!" Jeff says and he jumps out the window and Ruby flies after him to the guild building

"Oh hello my lord, are you ready for work again?" the woman at the counter asks

"I'm still not ever going to get use to being called that now that I am the goddess's protector." Jeff says and getting his gauntlet scanned "and surprised the gauntlet can be my identification card like everyone has."

"Here are the current jobs up now, go ahead and select what you want." the lady at the counter says and Jeff scrolls through the list

"Ancient dragons causing a ruckus in the forest? That seems simple for me to do!" Jeff says

"Are you sure? The Ancient Dragons are pretty tough enemies out in the nations." the woman says

"It's not a problem for Jeff! He'll take them out no sweat!" Ruby says

"You bet buddy! Now let's go teach those dragons a lesson!" Jeff accepts the quest and both him and Ruby go into the forest area and see an ancient Dragon

"Looks like that is our first one, I got this one!" Jeff says with his hands on fire

"You got this Jeff!" Ruby says and Jeff runs towards the Ancient Dragon and it notices him coming towards it and tries to smack him

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he jumps and punches the Dragon with his arm on fire and having the Dragon smash into a bunch of trees "and that is why you don't go up a Dragon slayer!"

"These dragons are not like Igniaus, so they gotta be taken out." Ruby says

"And it looks like our friend isn't alone this time!" Jeff sees to more ancient dragons appear "alright this gonna be tons of fun!" the dragons try to hit Jeff as he jumps around and getting high into the air "Flames on the right! And Flames on the left! Combine them together! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he puts both his hands together making a large fireball and throws it at the three ancient dragons and explodes having all three of them burst in cubes "and that is done, although maybe I went a bit overboard on that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will clear when we leave the dungeon." Ruby says

"Yea you're right buddy! Now let's go turn in the quest and we can go home for today!" Jeff says

"... Hey Jeff have you notice that there are more monsters around than last week?" Ruby asks

"Yea, I have… it's been growing a lot now all of a sudden… but at first I thought it was just my imagination but when you ask that I think they might be appearing all around each nation I believe, everyone is trying to find the sources of why there are so many." Jeff says looking back at the forest "well since I am taking care of everything while Neptune is up in Celestia. I have to make sure that our land is safe." they leave the forest and suddenly

" _Pl-a-e h-lp m-... C-n -ny-e h-a- -e?"_ Jeff hears a voice barely able to understand what the person is saying **(just so people know, it's Histoire)**

"Something wrong Jeff?" Ruby asks

"I'm not sure… I heard a voice… But it's hard to understand, and I don't think I recognize it at all." he says to his buddy

"You must be tired after using your power a lot." Ruby says and continues walking

" _... Who was calling out to me… why are they asking for help?"_ Jeff asks himself and hurries back and turn in the quest and return to the basilicom

"Another day of work my Lord?" a staff member asks

"Yea, and still no sign of the goddess returning… she must be still up there…" Jeff says

"Yes, we also wish for her safe return." the other staff member says and Jeff enters the basilicom and Ruby flies onto his shoulder and go into the living room

"Another day of work, we still aren't able to make things safe for everyone." Jeff says opening the door to his bedroom

"Yea, all these monsters are gonna be a pain if they charged into the city." Ruby says

"Yea it will be hard. But we will have to do something." Jeff says and gets in his bed "well we will continue more work tomorrow."

"Aye, and hope to see Neptune also." Ruby says And lays on a small bed and both of them fall asleep

During the night something falls down the sky into a forest and a figure of a person went to the forest and find what crashed into the forest and brought into the house back in the city

Time passes and two figures one that is a lilac haired girl and another girl with peach color hair and they see some broken trees as they enter

"What do you think happened there Nep-Nep?" the peach hair girl asks the lilac hair girl

"I'm… Not sure… But for some reason I feel like I would know what caused it…" She replies

"So is it like something you've seen happen?" the peach hair girl asks

"No, I don't remember but I feel like I would know the damage who caused it… it just seems like a feeling…" the lilac hair girl says and she shrugs it off and both head deeper in the forest

Back in the basilicom Ruby wakes up and looks at the time

"Wah! We overslept! Jeff! Hurry and get up! We gotta do some work!" he starts shaking him and gets him up

"Mmm oh man Ruby why did you wake me up…?" he asks

"No time for chatting we gotta get some work done! Look at the time!" he points to the clock and Jeff goes wide eyed

"Oh crap! Get ready Ruby, let's hurry!" they get their stuff and run to the guild "alright let's see what we can do today…"

"Hello my lord, have you heard about the new dungeon that was found today?" the lady at the counter asks

"A new dungeon? When did this come up?" Jeff asks her

"About like 15 minutes ago. We have some guild members searching inside, but if you go then none of us need to worry." she says

"What a good idea! Ruby we are going exploring to a new dungeon!" Jeff says to him

"Aye sir! Time to explore a new dungeon!" Ruby says excited and they both run off

"I believe the dungeon is around inside the forest area we went to yesterday." Jeff says and they find a hole that wasn't there before and suddenly Jeff starts sniffing something

"Whats up? You smell something?" Ruby asks

"This… scent… I know it… it's her! She was here!" Jeff says surprise

"Whoa you mean Neptune?!" Ruby asks and Jeff nods "awesome! But why didn't she return back to the basilicom?"

"Her scent leads down inside, so it looks like we will run into her…" Jeff says and jumps down onto platforms and lands to the ground and sees around the cave and Ruby flies onto his shoulder

"Wow all the crystals look amazing." Ruby says amazed

"Seems like we got a lot to explore here." Jeff says and something moves behind him and he looks to see a monster with a large spider body and holding a sword "that looks like a tough enemy, looks like I'm gonna have lots of fun!" the monster swings the sword and Ruby grabs his back and lifts him up "looks like he isn't gonna let us live, alright let's do this. Fire Dragon's Claw!" Jeff lights his feet on fire and Ruby flies towards the enemy and Jeff kicks the beast which made it burst in cubes "guess someone had weaken it but didn't finish it off " Ruby lets him go and lands on the ground

"Do you think Neptune fought this thing?" Ruby asks

"Possibly, well anyway let's go and…" Jeff doesn't finish and looks ahead "there seems to be a group of people, I can hear voices up ahead." they go deeper and see a group of people getting crystals in black soldier like armor

"What are they doing?" Ruby asks quietly

"Not sure but we can go ask. Hey what are you guys doing?" Jeff gets their attention

"It's none of your business kid, someone like you shouldn't be disturbing us." one of them tells him

"Fine I will be on my way then." as he was about to move on when a soldier stops him

"Sorry but we can't let you go this way." he says

"And why is that?" Jeff asks and a soldier walks behind

"You wouldn't want something like this to happen!" another soldier was about to hit him with his gun but Jeff steps aside and grabs him and throws him into the other guy slamming them into the wall

"No one messes with the dark army!" the other soldiers get their guns out

"Ruby now!" Jeff grabs two soldiers and Ruby smacks some soldiers in the heads and Jeff throws the two soldiers into more soldiers "never mess with me." Jeff grabs two more guys "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he throws the two guys up high and jumps "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he punches one of them into the other and smashes them into a wall breaking it and lands on the ground "leave now before I really get angry!" the soldiers were suddenly scared and run out

"Wonder what that was all about…" Ruby says wondering who those soldiers were

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we will find out later." Jeff says and they continue onwards "I hear voices and it sounds like… Neptune is close!"

"Let's hurry and see her!" Ruby says and Jeff starts running and Ruby suddenly stops for a moment suddenly

"Hey Ruby hurry up!" Jeff shouts out and they get to an open area where they see Neptune on the ground and two girls hurt and a scary looking witch woman in front of Neptune "what the heck happened here?"

"And now Neptune, your power is mine!" the witch shouts and a purple orb appears in her hand glowing

"Nep!/Nep-Nep!" the two girls shout out and Jeff runs and jumps with his hand lights on fire

"Fire Dragon's…" he starts saying and the witch looks up shocked "Iron Fist!" he punches her in the face sending her straight into the wall and he lands on his feet in front of Neptune "you hurt Neptune, then you gotta go through me first!"

"Aye! And you better watch it lady, cause now Jeff's mad!" Ruby says with wings on him

"Do I… know you…?" Neptune asks him

"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" he asks her and she looked confused "nevermind, right now I got this one to deal with…" he looks back at the witch getting out of the rubble that covered her and he gets a good look at her in that weird outfit and the light purple skin "alright, I want answers. Tell me who you are and why you are going after Neptune? Otherwise I'll have to beat it right out of you!"

"Tch… damn, I wasn't expecting you to be here…" the witch says like she knows him

"Expecting Jeff? Does that old lady know him?" Ruby asks

"Shut it you damn cat! I won't lose to someone like you, my power is beyond your own." the witch says sounding confident

"Don't sound too confident! Cause you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Jeff lights his hands on fire ready to fight and the witch charges at him and he dodges her spear and bends back from swinging it at him and at the right timing he kicks her spear making it stuck into the ceiling and she starts swing her fists at him and then suddenly uses magic to knock him back a bit for her to grab her spear again

"Don't think you can beat me, I'll just take yours along with Neptune's!" the witch yells out with a purple orb appearing

"But can you handle the heat?" Jeff asks which makes her flinch and he lights on fire and starts burning the place making the area hotter "try this on for size!" he makes fire burst from his feet flying at her "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he headbutts her in the stomach making her drop something out of her hand which Jeff grabs it "never underestimate me." Jeff lands on the ground and the witch lands on the ground barely able to stand up

"Grrrr, fine… keep it then… But just know this won't be our only encounter ahahahahaha!" she suddenly disappears in a bright flash of light and Jeff looks around seeing she is truly gone and looks at the piece of a fragment of something he grabbed

"What is so important about this thing…" he says to himself and looks back to see Neptune walking up to him

"Thanks, we thought we were done for." she says

"Heh, no problem. It is my job to be there for you." Jeff says which makes her look confused

"What do you mean? Does this mean you know about me?!" she asks which confused him

"What are you talking about? Of c-" before he could finish the peach haired girl interupted

"Well it's just Nep-Nep has amnesia." she says which surprises Jeff "do you know Nep-Nep?"

" _She's… lost her memory… then that means she must not remember anything about being a goddess… if I told her then she might question everything… I must keep my mouth shut."_ he says in his thoughts and shook his head "sorry no… you looked like someone I knew, I came in here to explore the dungeon and then I saw all of you getting attacked by that weird witch and I thought this one looked like someone I know but I obviously got mixed up…" he lies to them

"Oh, well to bad I really hoped you knew something. We should get going though, bye!" Neptune then runs off and the other two girls follow her

"Neptune has amnesia… That explains why she didn't come get us at the basilicom…" Ruby says

"Yea… Ruby, let's promise each other not to say a word to her." Jeff says to his pal

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asks

"Well, if we told Neptune who she really is. She might question all the things in life right now." Jeff explains and Ruby nods

"Ok then, I promise not to tell!" Ruby says

"Alright then onward, we better keep a watch on her as a precaution." Jeff says and they both start walking and suddenly he looks at the dead end having a strange feeling

"Jeff let's go! We can't slow down now!" Ruby shouts and Jeff hurries up to Ruby and leaving the dungeon, and little did they know that witch had over heard the conversation

"Neptune lost her memory huh? Well this is a golden opportunity, except with him that boy is not normal… his abilities could be destructive…" the witch says and leaving the scene

 _ **And this ends for the first chapter, so there will be a chapter that introduces each protector and I believe James will be the next chapter so spoiler, but I guess not really, but anyway thank you so much for reading and see you guys next time, Brawl on!**_


	3. The Saints Super Warrior

_Chapter 2; Welcome to Lastation, The Saints Power Warrior_

After leaving the dungeon Jeff and Ruby follows the three girls to the peach hair girl's home to understand the situation better

"So let me see if I got all this right, so you say you were exploring the dungeon for the source of monsters. While exploring you met this one who works for the guild. And you find a strange disc on the wall and later it shined bright and monsters spawned. And that was until that witch came after dealing with the monsters and was going after her right?" Jeff says learning what the three girls experienced

"Yup and just after we got our butts kicked you showed up and took care of her." Neptune says

"Also before we forget, my name is IF." the brown hair girl says with green eyes who wears a blue long coat that looks a bit big on her, wears a black and silver tank top and shorts, has a green handkerchief tied up in her hair, black boots and has about 9 phone cases on her belt

"My name is Compa, I'm a nurse in training currently." the peach hair, pinkish eyes, wears a sweater, red flannel skirt, a choker necklace with a heart, and boots

"And my Name is Neptune, but you can call me whatever!" she says with that big smile and eats pudding

"You never change do you…" Jeff says quietly

"Huh? You say something?" she asks and he shook his head

"No, anyway my name is Jeffrey but I go by Jeff." he says to them "and this is Ruby right here."

"Aye! That's me!" he says

"So is he like your pet?" IF asks and Jeff gave her this look

"How could you say that? Ruby isn't a pet, he's my friend…" Jeff says making IF back up a bit

"R-right, sorry I asked…" she replies **(walked right into that XD)**

"Anyway so this thing that witch dropped, it seemed important if she was holding it." Jeff says showing the thing in his hand

"Oh the key fragment! I completely forgot about grabbing that. Thanks again! Yea me and Compa worked hard to get that from this beast in the dungeon." Neptune explains

"I see, well if you are looking for these then you will definitely need my help! Me and Ruby will tag along!" Jeff says

"Aye! Nothing can stand in Jeff's way! And more people will make it easier!" Ruby says

"Agreed! How about you Iffy? You want to join us?" Neptune asks her

"Sure, this will probably be enjoyable." IF says and the group leaves the house and into the basilicom and Jeff walks to the counter and the staff member looks up

"Oh my lo-" before the staff member could finish Jeff made a signal to quiet down "uh… welcome to Planeptune basilicom how can I help you all?"

"We were hoping to have permission to go to the other nations?" Jeff asks and the basilicom member has a confused look but shouldn't question the Protector's decision "yes, I will need you to sign your names on this paper please." the staff member gets a paper and places it on the desk

"I can do this girls it won't take long." Jeff says

"Alright, but don't take to long." IF says and the three girls leave

"Why did you want me not to mention who you are?" the staff member asks

"Well, there have been some problems. Good news and bad news… first off you saw that girl with the lilac hair?" Jeff asks and the staff member nods "well she is the goddess Purple Heart."

"Really? Then we must ask for her help." the staff member says

"Yeah, but that leads to the bad news. She apparently has lost her memory." Jeff says

"Our lady has amnesia?" he asks and Jeff nods

"I'm gonna be by her side and make sure nothing happens to her. For now I am keeping quiet about her being a CPU since it might be hard for her to take in." Jeff explains

"Of course my Lord, please keep our goddess safe." the staff member says and Jeff smiles and finishes the paper

"Alright girls, sorry it took a while girls. Let's head onward to Lastation!" he shouts out proudly and head to the bridge and cross to the nation "the Land of Lastation, the first time I have ever been here."

"You said it! I never have seen the other nations Jeff!" Ruby says "I wonder who the goddess is and her protector."

"Yea that's right, each of the goddesses were to search for someone to be their protector. I bet we will meet them at the basilicom!" Jeff says and the group heads to Lastation's basilicom and go inside "seems like the same, but has that factory smell to it."

"Looks like the girls are talking to the staff member, we can look around a bit." Ruby says

"Yea but we can't go anywhere else since this isn't our la-" Jeff pauses and sees in the shadows of a stairway going up a figure standing with their back against the wall " _that must be the Protector to Black Heart."_

"..." Jeff could see the figure is looking at him having a staring contest

"Come on Jeff let's go." IF says getting his attention and see them head out the door and Jeff looks back and sees the figure gone

" _Whoever that was it seemed like they have something different about them."_ Jeff says in his thoughts and follows the girls outside

 _The upstairs in the basilicom_

"... That guy with that cat… I can tell he must be the Protector of Planeptune… but what do they want here? I'll have to wait until Noire returns… until she does I'll ask what we will do." James says looking at his phone at the pictures he took of Jeff and the girls

 _This is James Lastation's Guardian Protector, when he was young he was used as a test subject in a secret Lab down below in Lastation, after the infusion of the Saints Serum he was brought to the goddess and told her the things that happened and now he has superpowers thanks to the serum. James is 18 years old, is 5'7 tall, has crimson red eyes, has black hair, wears a black and silver jacket, a silver shirt with black and red designs made by Noire, wears black and silver shorts with black chains on them, wears black and silver shoes, and has a gauntlet that is black and silver on his left hand slipped on by Black Heart 7 years ago and on his chest he has Lastation's icon._

"Seven years Noire… I want to show you how much you helped me… But I have no idea how…" James says to himself and lays on the bed

 _Back with the group_

"Guessing we got no luck in meeting the goddess." Ruby says

"Yea seems like it, but there is something else… I was sure the person I saw is the Protector of the goddess in this nation." Jeff says "but the question is why did they not show themselves?"

"Maybe they are waiting for their goddess from Celestia." Ruby says

"Yea that's probably it! Now why don't we do some quests, the girls talked about these key fragments and those discs they found." Jeff says and time passes and they accept some work from a company called Passe and he sees a woman walking towards them "hey look over there!"

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa asks

"She's kinda small… I was thinking like, a big burly man or something." Neptune says

"Well she is looking at us… and now waving to us… she must be the one." Jeff says

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us." IF says and the person gets to them

"So it's you all? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" she asks them "are you sure you'll be okay?"

"More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, and that's Neptune." IF says

"I'm Jeffrey, but I go by Jeff. And this here is my buddy Ruby." Jeff says

"Aye! Great to meet ya!" Ruby says

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay." she says "My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me." the group follows her into a restaurant building

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This looks more like a cafeteria." IF says looking around the place

"My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door." Chian says "you'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat." and suddenly Neptune sits on a barstool

"Dibs on the barstool! With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!" Neptune says

" _Is pudding all you ever think?"_ Jeff says in his thought

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?" China says "the factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too."

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but can you give us the details on the work?" Jeff asks

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted." Chian explains

"Alright! Now we are gonna get some action! We will be back when the job is done!" Jeff says cracking his knuckles

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems." Chian says which got Jeff curious hearing that word

"Avenir? I felt like I heard that name…" he says thinking where he remembers it

"Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation." Chian explains which something clicked in his mind

"Now I remember! I read in the news that Avenir took advantage and started controlling Lastation while the goddess was away. Now they try to keep her out of the way while making weapons and other types a machinery in the company. I believe that we are dealing with people that are wanting power over the Land." Jeff explains "and if I'm right, they made lots of companies close down because they control markets and everything, and even trying to talk to the goddess might be hard if you can't see her at all."

"All we gotta do is stop them and everything will be alright!" Ruby shouts out

"You got that right little buddy!" Jeff smiles with a thumbs up "now to go and destroy a monster! I'm off!" and he runs off and the girls just shocked

 _Meanwhile deep in the ocean inside a unknown battleship_

Inside the ship's bridge there was a man standing next to what appears to be the seat for the captain of the ship

"So you came to tell me that a young man with a strange cat came and beat you and your squad while in the Crystal mines?" the man said with a deep voice sounding upset

"Uh well… Master Rozen, the kid was unbelievably strong with some weird powers." the soldier from the dungeon says to his leader

"And you call that an excuse? I call that being a pain in the ass for being a weakling!" the man named Rozen has a dark aura appear on his hand punches the soldier in the face into the wall "get out of here! This conversation is over!" he yells and the soldier runs out "now for that conversation…" he taps on a keyboard and a video screen pops up showing a man with Brown hair and glasses wearing a suit

"Ah, good day to you Rozen. How are you doing?" the man asks

"Cut the chit chat Ganache, is the machine you mentioned finished?" Rozen asks the man

"We are almost finished with our prototype, we have hundreds being produced after testing out the prototype." the man called Ganache says

"You better not disappoint me, I gave you and the president fool all the extra spare parts from the storage on my ship." Rozen explains

"Of course, and I didn't forget our deal. We are still working on an idea for your ultimate creation. Once we have an idea we will contact you as soon as we can." Ganache explains

"You better, and don't take to long ever." Rozen says and ends the call and sits down "Those fools better create something to I press me before that Expo, if it is gonna go as they plan then I will wait until then."

 _Back at the Lastation Basilicom_

Inside James' room he is waiting on his bed waiting for Noire to return to the basilicom

"She is taking her time, I wonder how she will do this while Avenir is taking over the nation… ugh I could have done something but I wanted to know what Noire wanted. But since it was a perfect time they took over the basilicom, luckily they don't know who her protector is thanks to her advice." he says to himself

"Oh James!" Noire says in a cute tone which gets his attention and he heads out the room and goes down the stairs and sees Noire smiling "good you are here, now have you see a small girl about this high and has light purple hair?" she asks him

"You mean this one?" he shows the pictures he took with his phone showing Neptune and the two other girls talking to the staff member

"Yup that is her, but why is she here in Lastation?" Noire asks

"I was listening to their conversation a bit and it sounds like she has lost her memory." when James said that she went wide eyed "not only that but there was this guy." he flips to the picture where it shows Jeff staring straight at James and Ruby on his shoulder and Noire can see the Planeptune nation icon on the upper part of his arm "so what I think is probably they are…"

"Yes on Neptune, and it is possible on that guy that he is her chosen warrior… Noire says and looks at James "James would you like to come with me and "meet" these two?" she asks him

"Of course Noire, I am to be by your side and protect you if anything happens." James says lifting his shades from his eyes (just so people know his original eye color changed after he got infused with the serum.)

"Good, then let us be on our way and find them." Noire says and they leave the basilicom to find the group

 **And that is the end of this chapter, so this was pretty good. Also I made cover art for this story but for some reason the image automatically is set sideways which doesn't show it all so go check my Deviantart page MSLBRAWL and you'll see the cover art I made, I am also gonna make more cover art for the three games and do cover art for Mega Dimension along with three stories in it, but anyway thank you guys for reading and I am excited for what you think of what other changes I will have for Adam since I change the Planeptune Protectors in my series, but anyway thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on!**


	4. Dragon Slayer VS Saints Warrior

_Chapter 3; Guardians Battle, Spy work on Avenir_!

The group is now in a mountain area where the trade route is at

"Alright time to kill a monster!" Jeff says excited

"Aye!" Ruby says still on his shoulder

"And Neptune is still excited as ever, now let's go find that monster that Chian wants us to get rid of!" Jeff says and the group continues onward until they come across an ancient dragon walking around guarding the bridge to where they need to find the monster

"Oh great, looks like we aren't going anywhere while that ancient Dragon is in the way." IF says

"No problem! I'll take care of this!" Jeff starts running towards the Dragon

"Jeff wait!" before IF could stop him the Dragon sees him running towards it and is about swat him

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Jeff jumps high with one hand in flames and swings it right in the face in a arc leaving a trail of flames "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he then punches the Dragon in the stomach and sends it off the cliff and then bursts in cubes

"... I have nothing to say, let's just continue onward." IF says and they continue onward to an area where both Neptune and Compa couldn't take it anymore and fall down tired

"Alright looks good for a lunch break right buddy?" Jeff asks Ruby

"Aye!" they sit down and Jeff gets a cooler out and it has some meat and fish in it "yay fish!" Ruby grabs the fish and starts eating it and Jeff grabs the meat and starts eating also "sometimes you can't fight on an empty stomach"

"You got that right buddy!" Jeff says eating the meat and then they hear a screech and see a Phoenix like monster appear and flying above them "looks like our target is here." he finishes his meat and stands up "Ruby, keep an eye on our lunch."

"Aye sir!" Ruby closes the cooler holding his fish in his mouth and flies to a spot where it won't get damaged in the battle

"You are going to learn what happens when you battle a Dragon Slayer!" Jeff yells out and Neptune charges in as Purple Heart and slashes it, it then uses its wings to smack her away from it and Jeff grabs it by the neck "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" and throws it high into the air "Neptune ready to launch after it?" She nods and Jeff gets into a handstand bending his knees and Neptune gets on his feet he uses his strength to push her from his legs giving her a boost of speed and slice it and Jeff runs up a cliff and jumps off making Neptune turn upside down and do the same thing for Jeff and launch him at the boss and grabbing it and make fire burst from his feet going towards the ground and then throw it towards the ground letting Neptune do the final blow destroying the monster and Jeff landing on his feet

"Whew… that was some fight." Neptune says still as Purple Heart

"But we did it no problem!" Jeff says and they high five together and does his thumbs up with his awesome smile and she smiles also "well since the job is done I guess we can report to Chian that the job is done."

 _Behind them_

"We came as fast as we could, but…" Noire starts saying

"But it looks like they were caught in a battle before we could make it, unless my speed could have done the trick." James says

"... Attacking her now is too low for me." Noire says

"But this is the perfect opportunity to fight, we can't back down on this. You can't lose your pride to take this chance." James says to her putting his shades over his eyes

"Sadly enough, you are right. I have no other choice…" Noire says and transforms into Black Heart

"Its disappointing I can't transform like you do." James says seeing her as Black Heart

"It doesn't matter, it does seem that guy has to be Neptune's protector. So it is your job to deal with him." she explains

"Of course, whatever you tell me is what I shall do." James says and the two get closer

 _Back with the group_

"Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?" IF asks and Jeff got the expression of not liking the idea

"I got Ruby to carry me, so you will have her try and carry you two." Jeff says feeling like he is hiding something

"Sadly I can only carry one person." Ruby says

"Yea and I am not gonna try having her carry me, I am not getting sick from that." he says quietly so they don't hear him

"Enough on this already. I'm changing back." Neptune says and suddenly Jeff picks up two scents from his nose

"Hang on a moment Neptune, stay like that for a moment…" Jeff says which confuses her "I can tell you are there so come on out!" as he said that a girl with white hair and a black outfit similar to Neptune's comes out from behind a pile of rubble

"Impressive, you are pretty good to notice." the girl says

"And don't expect that I don't notice you have another person along with you." Jeff says and sees a guy come out and he recognizes the guy because of the scent " _so it seems that must be Black Heart's Protector, but what are they doing here."_

"It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now…" the white haired girl says

"And you must be the warrior of Planeptune correct?" the male asks Jeff

"And so what if I am?" Jeff jumps away knowing what is going to happen and the guy does the largest jump into the same area surprising him

"Of course it is my job to protect my goddess, as it is for you." The guy says

"So it looks like Black Heart told you who Neptune really is." Jeff says

"Precisely, and as told by her… I am gonna eliminate you here, right now." he says

"Alright if its a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Jeff yells out and they stare at one another then suddenly James speeds at him placing his hand on the chest and sends Jeff into this the cliff and making rubble fall down to the ground covering Jeff

"It seems I was mistaken that you would even be a challenge to me at all." James says and starts walking away until he heard the rubble move and Jeff busts out like nothing happened

"Whew! That was a surprise, I didn't think you were special in another way. Looks like I am gonna have lots of fun!" Jeff says all excited

"That's impossible… I can't believe you survived that…" James says shocked to see Jeff still standing "alright looks like I am not gonna hold back." he charges at Jeff but he suddenly moved aside and grabbed James arm and tossed him into the cliff then suddenly he jumped high and used 5 ice blasts and Jeff dodges each of them and James slams to the ground and kicks Jeff in the stomach and smash deep into the cliff "damn that guy is not normal…"

"Fire Dragon's… Sword Horn!" Jeff bursts out of the mountain and headbutts James in the chest making him fly far away and sliding on the ground "damn, you are one tough customer." James runs back at him throws a punch and Jeff returns the blow and they continue throwing punches at each other and not realizing their strength and power are causing shockwaves destroying parts of the lands and almost one hit where the girls are and their punches collide and the ground around them starts crumbling and explodes sending both of them crashing into mountains and they both get out

"Alright I am done with this!" James yells out and jumps high and sends down multiple fire blasts and Jeff thinking he was missing but he looks around seeing the fireballs all around him "take this!" he moves his hands out and clash them together making all the fireballs strike Jeff making a big explosion and giant flames still burning "ugh, that guy is a nuisance… his power could be dangerous, why would the Goddess of Planeptune choose him as her protector? Whatever, I better report back to Noire." he starts walking until he hears a slurping sound "what in the…" he then sees that Jeff is still alive and slurping all the fire up and swallowing it

"Hah! Thanks for the grub, now I got a fire in my belly!" Jeff says with a grin

"What are you…?" James ask scared

"This should give you a hint!" Jeff says and takes a deep breath " _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_ he bursts out a large stream of fire at James which he jumps away but it attacks near where the girls are and explodes

"Ah! No!" James runs back to the area to check on his goddess

"Whew, that was a big load of fire there." Jeff says

"You totally almost hit the others." Ruby says flying to him

"My lady! Are you alright?!" James asks worried

"I'm fine *cough cough* We need to leave for now!" Noire says and gets up flying away along with James running away with her

"Looks like they are getting away…" Jeff says

"Jeff go after them so Neptune can get answers!" Ruby says

"Alright, but still we should just leave them alone." Jeff says and then sees Neptune going after them "looks like I'm running also." and he follows behind her

 _Far ahead with James and Noire_

"*cough cough* great, I'm tired out and now that guy had to make me inhale smoke from his fire. *cough cough*" Noire says on the ground

"My lady, we have to escape and leave." James says to her

"No… I need some rest…" Noire says tired from the battle

"They'll find out you are the Goddess." James says worried

"Not if you aren't here, so go without me." Noire tells him

"What?! But Noire you know I can't do that!" James says

"Just do it! Please trust me… I know what I'm doing…" Noire says and James looks at and makes a face of regret and starts running away " _thanks James… I know you would have wanted to stay…"_ as she is watching him run off she suddenly gets tackled by Neptune "Waaaaaaaah?!"

"Geez Neptune did you seriously have to tackle the person?" Jeff says catching up to her

"Huh? Wait… I've got the wrong person." Neptune says looking at who she tackled

"Wh-why are you here?!" Noire asks panicking

"Ummm… I'm looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by? She's black, shiny, and was flying. Also she was with this boy with some cool looking shades." Neptune explains to the mysterious girl they found

" _Drat… they are beside her now…"_ James says in his thoughts in the far distance watching the scene " _she is in trouble if they find out who she is… I need to get her out of this situation, but the question is how… I really don't want to blow her cover… But maybe… Oh wait I got an idea!"_ he starts running back to Noire (normal running since he has tired himself out from the battle)

"By the way, why are you alone here? Hey… you're all scraped up!" Neptune says seeing the wounds on Noire which caused her to panic a bit

"Hmm? Oh I didn't think you would be coming back." Jeff says seeing James coming towards them

" _James?! What are you doing?! Leave now before they-"_ Noire starts saying in her thoughts

"I got no time for you right now, as I was on my way to leave the area I saw this young lady alone and hurt so I promised I return and fix her up." James says covering Noire's identity as Black Heart which surprises her

" _What?! He did this just to cover for me! Heh maybe I should have let him stay to make that idea…"_ Noire says in her thoughts

"Anyway I better wrap these wounds up and use this healing liquid." James starts opening a menu

"Actually We can let my friend Compa do the work." Neptune says

"What?! That is not the point!" James says

"Compa! Where are you, Compa! Here, Compa, come here!" Neptune starts saying and all three of them look at her

"I don't thinking calling as if calling for a dog will work…" Noire says

"Did you call, Nep-Nep?" Compa asks and both James and Noire were surprised to see her now

"Surprised? I am, after all, the heroine! I have 108 skill styles, y'know?" Neptune says and Jeff walks away and sits down

"That girl really knows how to make a weird conversation." Jeff say and receives the cooler from Ruby and finishes all the meat he had in it while Compa does her nurse work on Noire

"Yea, even with memory loss she makes it weirder." Ruby says landing next to Jeff eating his fish and James sits down leaving distance away from Jeff

"So what are you gonna do next warrior of Planeptune?" James asks

"Hey dude, I have a name and it is Jeffrey so don't you forget!" Jeff says to him

"... Then I'll ask again, what are you gonna do next Jeffrey…" James says

"Ah, not sure… all I'm doing is just following these girls to find these key fragments for some reason." Jeff explains "now I think about it, what is your name?"

"It's James… and you know who I am since you seen me at the basilicom…" he says

"... And it seems the girl's name is Noire, and Neptune makes a terrible thing to say that she doesn't have any friends." Jeff says with his great hearing

" _What?! No friends?! Does Noire not consider me a friend?"_ James asks himself in his thoughts

"Why, you! Oh, is that the way you greet someone you meet for the first time?!" Noire yells at Neptune

" _Why does that girl have to be like that to everyone she meets… and that scent on Noire has to mean that she is who she really is…"_ Jeff looks at the girls talking to Noire

"As I was running I saw her wounded so I promised to come back and treat her wounds, but you all just had to get in the way of me doing the job of caring for the citizens here, someone has to do something while the goddess was away and now there is trouble." James explains the situation to Compa and IF asking Noire questions " _that should keep it stalling for the time being…"_

They decide to have Noire travel with them and James couldn't leave her with them so he decides to come along with the group also and they head to Chian's place and the guys sit at another table while the girls sit at another table

"So anyway what are you and Noire gonna do?" Jeff asks James

"What do you mean?" he asks Jeff

"I know who she really is." Jeff says which makes James slightly worried "the scent on her doesn't change by form, I tested from Neptune and it is still the same scent."

"... Ugh So what are you gonna do? Inform your goddess about everything so she can finish her off?" James asks

"Nah, I don't really feel like saying anything. Like why can't we all be friends?" Jeff asks

"Huh?" James looks at him confused

"What is it about the Console war that forces them to eliminate one another? I mean if you just eliminate a person won't you feel guilt of actually killing someone who hasn't done anything harsh from the beginning?" Jeff asks and this made James wonder now

"Huh… Now that you say that, now it makes me wonder why they even started it in the first place…" James says

"Yea, Neptune never took me with her to see them all fight." Jeff says

"Same with Noire, she says that I wasn't ready to go up there with her…" James says

"I wonder if the other two Protectors were told to stay as well…" Jeff says looking out the window

"Possibly the same as us…" James says

"Yea, you are probably right." Jeff says and the whole group enjoys some dinner when Neptune complains about eggplants and Jeff slams his head on the table and groans "Ugh that girl is so picky…"

"... I can see why that girl can be an annoyance…" James says as he watches IF stuff Eggplants into Neptune's mouth and they talk about the Tech Expo " _so that is Chian's goal… well I guess that might be a thing…"_

"... Hey wait what if we did work for Avenir!" Jeff exclaims out loud

"What?! They're the bad guys! No way, no how am I going to work for them!" Neptune yells angry

"Wait… that's a great idea…" IF says understanding what Jeff thinks

"What do you mean, Iffy?" Compa asks

"Avenir must have had problems getting materials like Chian, too." IF explains a bit

"So, depending on the work, we may find out what they are going to exhibit." James says " _and hopefully find out some other things the basilicom knows about Avenir…"_

"Hmm… still, it doesn't feel right…" Neptune says still unconvinced of doing work for Avenir

"Just trust me Neptune, it's best to know what we are up against." Jeff says and group sets up and starts with a job for Avenir "alright today we start our work."

"Yup, and Noire started wearing glasses to keep her identity safe…" James says chatting with Jeff

"They don't look like they will help much…" Ruby says looking at her and James puts his hand on his face

"I know… luckily Avenir doesn't know about me… it was smart enough to have Noire leave me inside so they didn't find out what I can do." James says

"Yea very smart decision." Jeff says and the group walks to meet the two called Ganache and President Singe

"Nice to meet you. We've been waiting. So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?" Ganache asks them

"Yes, and you're our client… Ganache?" IF asks

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company. This here is our representative, President Singe." Ganache says and the man behind him just stayed silent

" _Ganache and Singe… I have the utmost strange feeling to them, like I have these weird chills up my spine."_ Jeff says in his thoughts looking at them with a glare

"It's rare to get work from your ranks. Or is it we're just that important?" IF asks

"Hahaha. You're such a joker." Ganache says

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare." the president says ungratefully

" _Geez get a life dude, you are way to negative right now."_ Jeff says in his head

"Oh, my. I am so sorry. Very well, then. Here is what I would like to order from you." Ganache says

"Let's hear it!" Neptune says

"We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here. But, we are having problems with a certain monster around the area." Ganache explains

"I see. So you need us to exterminate the monster?" Noire asks them

"Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out." Ganache explains

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do." The president says in the same tone

" _What is with his attitude? Its like he doesn't even care about what humans do. There must be something he is hiding in that thick skull of his that I need to find out. But first we need to do the work now."_ Jeff says in his head

Back with the duo

"Sir President, about that black-haired girl…" Ganache starts saying

"Did you notice, too?" he asked

"Yes. For being a cosplay, she looked very similar." Ganache says

"She has been missing for the past few days, right?" The President asks

"Yes, so it is quite possible that is her. What shall we do?" Ganache asks

"Nothing. We can't do anything without positive proof. Also head back and contact Rozen, you know how he can be after his threat…" the president says

"Right away sir." Ganache says and starts walking

"And keep a close eye on her…" the president tells Ganache as he leaves the area

Meanwhile in the ocean sea level, the Leader Rozen is waiting in the bridge for contact with Ganache until a soldier comes in

"Give me status on our Ultimate Life Form Project." Rozen says to the soldier

"Of course! The progress is going really well, though it is only 65% complete with the crystals we previously recovered." the soldier explains

"It has been months since we started this project… it is taking far to long!" Rozen says in anger

"We are waiting for the next three batches from the other nations hopefully it works…" the soldier says

"I started working on Project X for months and now barely any work is done, it had stopped 50% and find a way that will bring my creation to life… needing batches of crystals from each of the nations…" Rozen says and suddenly a video call came up "this better be good news." Rozen presses a button and sees Ganache

"Ah, good day Rozen. I was certain you were busy at the moment." Ganache says

"You could say I was, but my project is being super slow…" Rozen explains

"I see, well just to inform you we just got a group take our work just moments ago." Ganache says which interested Rozen

"Did you now? Mind telling me about this group?" Rozen asks

"Well, they don't seem much… but there was a girl that seemed to be the Goddess herself. Although she says she cosplays her…" Ganache explains

"The CPU of Lastation? What would she be doing working for your company?" Rozen asks confused

"Well it isn't proven that she could be, but anyway I did take photos of the whole group, they should appear right now." and as Ganache says that pictures of the group appear on screen

"They are just a bunch of girls with two guys… And a cat? What do you expect of them Ganache?" Rozen asks

"Well, looks can be deciding… but I was also curious on the boy with the talking cat, I had a strange feeling about him…" Ganache explains and the soldier freaks out

"Its him! That guy that wiped us out back at Planeptune, he has very weird abilities unlike any I have seen!" the soldier explains

"I see… Then I believe he has to be…" Rozen looks at Jeff carefully seeing the eyes of a fighter "his look gives me an entertaining smile, I must study him a bit. But I must get back to what is really important." Rozen ends the call and heads back to the lab room and check on the project

Back with the group

"And now here we are in the forest area they need us to rid the monsters here…" Jeff says watching the girls fight some monsters and see how good Noire is at fighting

"Man I don't understand that girl you protect…" James says watching them fight

"Oh she's always like this, doesn't like doing paperwork or all that other stuff." Ruby says

"So I've been meaning to ask why your cat friend can talk but not the other kinds of cats, like the ones in other dungeons…" James says

"Well 7 years ago I found a strange egg and so my first thought was that it was a Dragon egg and so I did my best to keep it warm and 3 weeks later he came out of it, and that is how me and Ruby became great pals!" Jeff explains

"Aye! You got that right! We are the best pals anyone has ever seen!" Ruby says

"I see… you both are pretty amazing friends I can see that…" James says "we should probably stay out of the argument."

"Sometimes Neptune can be so weird, but I'm going ahead and fight off other monsters." Jeff says

"I'll come along with you." James follows Jeff and start taking out monsters ahead of the girls "we didn't get any specific info on the monster we need to take out, did we?"

"Nope, it just tells us to take out a large monster." Ruby says reading the documents

"I think Avenir is just being dumb not giving us a good description of our target…" James says with his eyes half open and Jeff picks up a scent and looks behind to see the girls talking to a girl with blue hair, a mage hat, and a interesting outfit holding a staff "who is that?"

"She says she calls herself MAGES. for some weird reason…" Jeff tells him based on his great hearing "and looking for this type of drink called… Doc P… heard of it?"

"No, I have no idea what that is, but my guess probably an energy drink?" James says guessing "who knows what it can be…"

"... Looks we got info about where that monster is so now we can go after it." Jeff says and they head onward to look for the monster "up ahead!"

"That has to be the one causing problems." Ruby says

"Then lets crush this one!" James says excited and both him and Jeff run at it together

"... For some reason I want to let them do it themselves…" IF says watching the duo charge at a giant wolf monster

"You ready?" James ask Jeff

"I'm all fired up right now! Let's get this battle started!" Jeff yells out and the wolf growls and runs towards them and James blasts ice blasts making the wolf dodges them and Jeff runs and lights his hand on fire "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" the wolf gets ready but was surprised that it's mouth got frozen from James and Jeff punches the wolf and smashing it through a couple of trees and instantly bursts in cubes.

"Now that was to easy destroying it…" James says

"Alright I guess it was, but let's get back to Chian and tell her what we know." Jeff says and the group returns back to the city and return to Chian's place and learn that Avenir is ruining nature with more plants being built to increase work until Jeff's nose acted up and he looks toward the door and runs to it "who's there?!" he turns just in time to see who it was but the scent already gave it away " _dammit he was listening to our conversation… this isn't good"_

 **Ok I know have been away from doing this but I finally finished, and also I have been getting some reviews, I am changing a few things for this and also I am putting a new character as the time Lillian first appeared but I am replacing her so I want people to give me female names for this character and you can probably guess what she is gonna have, and one thing is Isaac is the only one with a weapon and the other three don't fight with weapons also Alex is a mix user because he fuses with his duel monsters, and all the details on the protectors will be shown when they are seen**

 **Anyway go ahead and leave comments on what I should name the character and please have your Author names shown so I know who I can give credit to for the name**

 **And thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for next chapter, Brawl on!**


	5. Battle against the Killachine

_Chapter 4; Avenir's trap, Destruction in Lastation_

After some time it is now night time and Jeff puts his buddy to sleep and he didn't feel tired so he goes out to the streets and sees James out and about which makes him turn to Jeff

"Oh hey. Can't sleep?" he asks and Jeff nods "still worried what Ganache will do since he found out?" Jeff nods again

"I just fear what he will do to us now that he knows…" Jeff says with his arms folded

"Well for now we'll try and continue the work, but I still feel after that it may not be so much an idea to continue this…" James says now wondering if they should stop and then it came to him to ask Jeff something "I forgot to ask, since you are a protector what is your power?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean my Dragon slayer abilities?" Jeff asks

"I believe so… I never seen anything like that before, how were you able to obtain them?" he asks

"I was taught by Igniaus" Jeff says which confuse James

"So you were taught by this Igniaus person?" James asks

"He's not a human, he's a dragon." Jeff explains "he raised me and taught me how to use Fire Dragon Slayer, I can consume the element to increase my abilities and even restore my energy."

"Oh so that's why my fire blasts didn't do anything to you." James says

"Yea, Dragon Slayers are immune to their own element, but eating other elements is poisonous to you…" Jeff explains "it doesn't kill you but it does harm to your body a bit…"

"What do you mean? That there other people like you out in the world?" James asked

"Well not really 100% sure, but I was the only one that Igniaus taught Fire Dragon Slayer." Jeff explains

"So it might be possible there are other dragons that might have taught humans the same abilities?" James asks

"Possibly, and possibly different elements too… I remember Igniaus telling of two other dragons but now I forgot what elements he told me…" Jeff says sounding confuse right now and then they see Neptune and Noire going off somewhere seeing Neptune holding pudding cups

"Looks like she got Noire to go and eat pudding with her…" James says

"Yea… she asked me before and I had to refuse, I couldn't tell her that she is the goddess of Planeptune after losing her memory… it might put to much pressure on her…" Jeff says explaining what he did

"I can understand what you mean, but there might be a time to tell her though you know…" James says

"Yea, I just hope that one day she'll be responsible with her job just once…" Jeff says

"I wish that someday me and Noire would cosplay toget-" James covers his mouth realizing what he was saying "don't tell Noire I said that…" he tells Jeff quietly

"Guess each goddess has their own hobby." Jeff says and looks up in the sky seeing the starry night

"Let's get back and rest for the day." James says and Jeff nods agreeing with him and the rest up for the night until the next day they get the weapon again from Chian to test again and they go to a storage building for Avenir work

"And so, Nep and family have arrived to a closed factory for Avenir's work!" Neptune says

"*sigh* you're happy, as usual." Noire says sighing

"And no need for narrating things." Jeff says

"A cheerful girl…" James says quietly

"In any case, what's this about being called to this kind of place?" Noire asks

"It's been a while, folks. I'd like to have work done again from you." Ganache says and Jeff glares at him wondering what is going to happen

"Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear?" Neptune tells him

"Do I look that busy? I have been taking my breaks quite liberally." Ganache says

"I wish I could take breaks when I want, too." Compa says

"Well, most of our work is handled by machines, so things are easy." Ganache tells them and that makes Jeff wonder if machines are what Avenir only use "now, getting back to business. Let's get right into the subject. As you can see, it has been years since this facility was in operation."

"So what are we doing here?" IF asks

"There is a certain item we have not recovered since the closure. We want you to find it and bring it back to us." Ganache explains

"Is that it? Wow, it sounds even easier than before." Neptune says

"It does, doesn't it? Well on the contrary, there's monsters there now." Ganache explains but Jeff isn't feeling ok with what they are going to do

"I see. So you need us to go in and take care of that, too." IF says

"I'm not buying this one bit." Jeff says quietly to James

"Same here, but just for now we better not be suspicious about it." James says to him

"Telling us to find this certain ore right now, inside a storage full of monsters…" Jeff explains hearing what Ganache is saying

"... Does that really sound believable? I have doubts now…" James says quietly listening to the conversation Ganache explaining about the ore and Neptune wanting some of it "She is really buying this?"

"Ugh… as expected not paying attention to why this is gonna be a trap…" Jeff says groaning and Ruby on his shoulder and the group goes inside with Jeff the last to go in and looking behind at Ganache he sees him pull out a remote and pressing a button "wha?! Hey!" the door slams shut behind them "dammit Ganache let us out you freaking liar!"

"Well that should keep you sealed off." He says like it's nothing

"You asshole let us out dammit!" James says punching the door along with Jeff and Ruby flying off his shoulder

"Actually I should keep you busy with this." they hear him press a button again and a machine above then sprays a gas at both Jeff and James making them cough a bit

"What the heck did you do?!" Jeff yells out coughing

"This gas is a special gas that weakens the human body of course." Ganache explains

"You son of a…" James tries doing one of his powers but nothing happens "wait… What the heck?! I can't do anything!" Jeff tries lighting his hands on fire but nothing also

"It's like our abilities are locked now…" Jeff says in shock

"Precisely, and thanks to this gas made by Rozen I am sure you will satisfy the monsters in there." Ganache says in a calm manner

"Rozen? Who are you talking about?" Jeff asks

"I said to much, I must be on my way to start our test on Passe." Ganache says walking away

"Dammit, if I could use my powers I could break down down this door." James says

"It looks like we are vulnerable…" Jeff says

"Unless… Noire do you have a spare weapon?" James asks

"Uh yea…" Noire says

"If I can't use my abilities then maybe I can use a sword to defend myself." James says

"Well… I guess that is a good point, alright but just this once alright?" Noire summons a second sword and hands it to him and Jeff looks at Neptune

"What? You want a weapon from me?" Neptune asks

"You were given the weapon from Chian so yea." Jeff says

"Good point, alright then here you go." Neptune spawns a katana and hands it to Jeff

"You sure you'll be alright Jeff?" Ruby asks him

"Yea, Let's just focus on getting out of here if we can…" he says looking weak

"Noire we have to get outside to use it…" James says and Noire looks at him and nods "I'm feeling myself getting weaker as time progresses…" the group starts moving onward and slicing up machine monsters and slime monsters and the guys fight with the weapons to get the hang of it

"This isn't helping… I can't seem to… handle a weapon…" Jeff says getting tired

"We have to… get outside… and use something I am holding onto, but our goddesses are the only ones to do the part…" James explains then a bright light shines behind them and see monsters appear near the girls

"Ah! Monsters by the others!" Ruby shouts out and they go in and attack the monsters "that was close are you alright?"

"I think so… but my body… is still not getting better…" Jeff says slightly wobbling

"We better get out as quick as we can, the boys need some fresh air." Noire says and the group continues onward hoping to find an exit and the group stops as Jeff and James fall to their knees

"I think the gas... is making us weaker… I can barely… move a muscle…" Jeff says sweating and looking super tired

"He's right… my body is stiff… we can't continue onward…" James says looking the same as Jeff now

"Crap, it looks like we have to carry them out if they can't move…" IF says

"I'll carry Jeff, and I'm pretty sure Noire can carry James." Ruby says

"Speaking of where is she?" IF asks

"Can you come here for a bit?" She says and they see that she is looking at the wall staring at something

"Dude… I can't go on…" Jeff says about to fall down

"Same, but we have to… push… forward…" James says slowly trying to stand up and Jeff starts doing the same and they see monsters spawn around the girls again "another disc? This is just crazy!"

"I got this Jeff!" Ruby shouts flying around the machine enemy distracting it

"Alright in three we throw these…" Jeff says and James nods and both throw the swords into the machine making it completely shut down "it's done…" Jeff falls down tired

"We're almost out I can bring you out!" Ruby says and picks up Jeff and flies him out of the building and everyone runs out and Noire carries James out

"Yay! We're outside!" Neptune shouts excited

"Being under the warm sun feels so good." Compa says relieved

"Perfect for taking a nap!" Neptune says

"This isn't a good time for naps!" Noire shouts angry "James get it out so we can do the process!" she lays him on the ground and he gets a bottle with rainbow color liquid inside and Noire opens the bottle but first opens James jacket "just remember I'm only doing this to get you back on your feet." she lifts his shirt and see the Lastation icon on his upper right chest area. She pours a small amount of liquid on her hands and places her hands on the icon "Neptune listen, do the same thing on Jeff quick."

"What?! Pressing my delicate hands on his body? I don't think so!" Neptune says

"Not there, where the symbol of Planeptune is! On his upper arm!" Noire yells at her

"Please… you are the… only one who can… do this…" Jeff says weakly

"Trust him Neptune! Just use this liquid on your hands and press them on his shoulder! If you don't then we might not stand a chance!" Ruby warns her and Neptune looks at Jeff and at Noire helping James and she picks up the bottle and pours some liquid on her hands and presses them on his upper arm and their icons start glowing and both the guys stand up with Jeff on fire

"Now I'm all fired up again!" he says looking angry

"You got that right! Now let's teach those from Avenir what we can really do!" James says also looking angry

"Good to see our toughest party is up and ready for a fight." IF says glad to see them ready for action

"No time to talk, I'm sure Ganache is now targeting Chian's factory so let's get a move on before things get any worse." Jeff says and he, James, and Noire start running and see the city destroyed

"That bastard… he's destroying everything in the whole land…" James says shocked of the destruction they see

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" Noire shouts angry and they see Chian running to them

"You all! You're safe!" Chian says

"Chian? Are you okay?!" Noire asks worried

"Yeah, somehow. Anyways, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Chian tells them

"Not happening! We've got a score to settle with a bastard for messing with us!" Jeff says with his hands on fire

"And I'm gonna give him a external beat down!" James says and all of them head to the ruins of Passe

"Hahaha! Good! Good! Killachine! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Ganache commands the giant machine "with the performance here, this will be sure to sell well to our "client." Now let me add a bit more juice here. Let's see your power, Killachine!"

"This has gone far enough! I'm gonna end it right now!" James yells out angry

"Oh my… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Well, it looks like you all made it out safe. And the certain two seem to be in perfect condition." Ganache says not surprised

"Did you seriously think we would go down so easily?" Jeff says with a grin

"Oh, of course not. But, they did buy some time, didn't they?" Ganache says fixing his glasses "see? With that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon."

"You… Fiend…!" Noire shouts in anger

"Fiend? Well now, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it? You lost your power to Avenir. You're weak now." Ganache says mocking her

"No she hasn't!" James yells out "there are still people who depend on her, they go through the trouble because of you! I should have done something about this but I let you take that chance! And now… I'm not gonna let you beat me here, so now I'm ready to destroy your company once and for all!"

"How bold, but it seems you lack the power to- huh?" Ganache looks at his left hand to see "what is that? No… you can't be… I thought those were just rumors about you…"

"Why don't we show him what fear truly means?" Jeff says with a grin on his face

"I've been thinking the same thing!" James says

"Alright then, Neptune get yourself ready for a fight!" Jeff tells her "cause we are sending that machine of yours to the junkyard!" and Neptune transforms into Purple Heart

"Ganache, you went way too far. Feel the pain Chian and her people endured!" the Planeptune goddess says with a serious look on her face

"What?! That form… But, why are you here?! You're supposed to be her enemy! Why?!" Ganache asks panicking

"There is only one answer to that question… we don't care about the war, this time we are fighting together! And you can try as much as you want to stop us but it won't work!" Jeff shouts out while on fire "cause now I'm gonna show you what you should be really fearing right now! Dragon Slayer Link! Flaming Sword!" once he shouts that out Neptune's sword gets a fire enhancement

"I'm gonna fight for my people too, so let's do this Noire!" James shouts and Noire transforms into Black Heart "Saints Warrior Link! Lightning buff!" as James says that her body is surrounded by electricity

"Now let us show, what us Protectors can do with our goddesses!" Jeff shouts and charges at the Killachine and it swings it's axe down at him and he catches it with his hands and James punches the machine as it got distracted and the two goddesses strike it "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff strikes the machine having it fall to the ground and then James stomps the ground making it fly into the air and he throw a giant rock doing some damage to it

"Alright time to crush this heap of junk. Jeff are you ready?" James asks

"You got it!" Jeff says and James uses his telekinesis to lift a boulder into the air with Jeff and Ruby flies to him

"Ready to blast off pal?" Ruby asks

"You bet I am buddy!" Jeff says and Ruby grabs onto his back and Jeff places his hands on the boulder and bursts fire out of his feet and pushing the boulder to the ground

"Grrr hey girls mind doing some damage to this thing while I hold it? Cause I can't hold it in place for long." James tells them and both the goddesses charge in and strike the killachine with multiple blows

"Incoming!" Jeff yells out stopping and the boulder crushing the killachine and having it explode into pieces "haha! And that is the way the cookie crumbles!"

"Aye sir! We took out that machine out like nothing!" Ruby says excited "you all did great! Oh… it looks like Ganache fled.."

"Dammit, I was gonna teach him a lesson." Jeff says upset and he could tell Neptune was looking at him and doesn't look at her

"Jeff… is there something you wanna say…?" she asks him

"Neptune… please understand… I only did it because I feared what you think after losing your memory…" Jeff says still not looking at her

"So you do know her, don't ya?" IF asks

"Yes… I'm sorry I lied… But it was for the best, I'm Jeffrey I am a Planeptune civilian…" he then turns to them and points at Neptune "and the Goddess protector of Purple Heart, also known as Neptune…"

"Yes, and you should all know I am Black Heart's protector, also known as Noire… you see we lied to you because we didn't want you to know our identities for specific reasons…" James says "you see I listen to Noire and her orders and I stayed inside the basilicom so none would know about me, of course people have spread rumors about the protectors…"

"You see each goddess was told to find a chosen warrior to be their protectors… I'm what is known as a Dragon Slayer, I am able to consume my element to strengthen my stamina and my power." Jeff explains

"My powers are not to be spoken, although I have super jump, super speed, and many other types of powers… that is all I am gonna say…" James explains

"Ok, but why haven't you done anything to stop Avenir?" Compa asks

"As Noire said I should stay at the basilicom so they wouldn't discover me, and of course they didn't… although they have taken most of Lastation before my own eyes while she was away in the console war…" James explains

"We weren't old enough to go to the land of Celestia cause we were just kids…" Jeff says "but right now isn't important, it's best we return to Planeptune… Avenir will attack in the future, and when they do… We will be there to wreck everything they have."

 **Not really much to this chapter but I had to end it at the end of Lastation, but now next time is Leanbox and meeting Isaac. I had slight amount of ideas but I had an idea for the female character's name so I guess I didn't need extra help. Though anyway we still have a long ways to go in this story. Anyway thanks for reading and see you guys in the next, Brawl On!**


	6. Leanbox Swordsman Champion

_Chapter 5; The Swordsman Champion of Leanbox, Rumors of Overlord Momus_

After the incident in Lastation, the Lastation pair decided to stay in their nation and fixing up the place

"Also Jeff, I enjoyed that fight and the next time we meet I want good one where we don't try to kill each other. Promise?" James asks

"Hehe, you bet. I am already looking forward to it. We fight as friends, no longer enemies." Jeff says with his grin and James nods

"Well I hope to see you again, I'll be waiting!" James says and the group takes the path back towards Planeptune and resting for the time being and Jeff goes off to train himself and Ruby goes along with him where they get to a waterfall connected to a lake and Jeff sits on the rock getting splashed by the heavy water falling on him

"Training again?" Ruby asks

"Yes, I am gonna do this for a long while…" Jeff says closing his eyes "I need to be ready for what comes next, that gas weakened me from when we got trapped inside. I need to focus myself to be ready for the next encounter."

"Aye, that gas really made you fall to your knees. You might have to be careful next time." Ruby says using a fishing pole they brought to catch some fish for the day

Meanwhile the girls are at Compa's place and IF looks at the Goddess Green Heart's blog and Neptune takes a look and sees there is a link to something and taps on it and learns it is a Private diary of the Goddess and saying about how she likes games and more, IF couldn't believe this being true so the two decided a bet either believe she is a hardcore gamer or actually doing her goddess job and so the girls go look around for Jeff

At Leanbox a young man has asked a blacksmith from Lastation to create a shield with the materials he found and so the blacksmith went to work on the materials and has created an astounding piece of work with the designs on it

"I'm impressed myself, the materials you found has made an interesting design on this shield." The blacksmith says

"Yea, when I found the metal I just had to ask you over here to create the best shield you could." the young man said "and here you are with a shield made by you."

"Yes of course, I am proud of what I have done and the work I did was meaningful. Also I should put your name on the back of this so you own it, mind telling me your name sir?" the blacksmith asks

"Its Isaac, I-s-a-a-c." he tells him

"Ah, alright then it will just take me a moment." the blacksmith says

 _This is Isaac Leanbox's Guardian Protector, when he was young he was found by Leanbox soldiers in an underground area inside something that put him into sleep for a long time, after awaken from it he had no emotion. Isaac is 16 years old, is 5'6 tall, has green eyes, blonde hair (in BotW Link's hairstyle), wears a green version of Link's champion tunic, black pants, black and green boots, dark green arm armor pads, and a white and green gauntlet on his left hand, he uses a one handed sword and shield for combat, plus uses a bow with different arrows, also found a strange crystal that allows him to become a wolf to use new abilities_

" _Vert… why does this have to happen to you…"_ Isaac says in his thoughts

"Here you go, I am all finished." the blacksmith hands him the shield with Isaac's name on it

"Cool, and here is the payment." Isaac gets a bag of credits out and hands it to him

"My gosh this is a larger amount than I expected." the blacksmith says shocked at the amount of money

"Yea, I take high Rank quests which the Goddess tells me I become reckless a lot…" Isaac says

"Even I was surprised to hear that the protectors are real, cause everyone in Lastation thought they were just rumors." the blacksmith says "but there were also other rumors that might interest you, I heard from Lowee travelers that there is a sword deep in a forest that you easily get lost and somehow return to the entrance." this piqued Isaac's interest "no one has seen the sword but there was a legend that a chosen warrior is able to pull the sword out and wield it to defeat those corrupted by evil and darkness."

"That sounds interesting… and no one has seen it yet?" Isaac asks

"Yes that is true. But I am sure someone will solve the puzzle to find the sword. Anyway I am gonna have to take the path to Planeptune for the time being." Blacksmith starts packing his things "hope to see you again, and if you do find the sword I would like to see it with my own eyes."

"Alright, if I see you in Lastation then I will." Isaac says and the blacksmith heads out

Back with the group they are now on their way towards Leanbox on the bridge

"So why are we going to Leanbox again?" Jeff asks

"Neptune and IF made a bet whether the Goddess is a hardcore gamer or not…" Ruby says "to be honest it doesn't sound exciting really…"

"Yea… but now let's hope we can find one of those key fragments they mentioned, I'd hate to just leave and come back for it later." Jeff says as the group passes by a person carrying tools both of them look at each other passing by " _that guy with those tools, he is from Lastation. The factory smell on him totally makes it obvious."_

" _That young man with the red cat… could he also be a protector? And judging by his looks and outfit he has to be the Goddess Purple Heart's protector."_ the man says in his thoughts continuing onward on the bridge

The group now arrives in Leanbox seeing the place looking medieval, Jeff looks around hoping to pick up a scent related to the CPUs

"Sadly I can't get a scent on the CPU here, could be still in the basilicom." Jeff says "hey girls I am gonna explore a bit and I'll be right back." both Jeff and Ruby start exploring around the land of Leanbox

"You sure they'll be ok?" Ruby asks him

"Of course, it won't be like in Lastation where that guy was an asshole and…" Jeff stops talking and sees a guy who just saw turned to him also and Ruby sees him

"Whoa who is that guy?!" Ruby asks in shock

"Planeptune huh… so what is a guy like you doing here…" the blonde guy asks Jeff and he smiles

"Not sure really, but it's impressive to meet the protector of this land." Jeff says and the guy turns to him fully

"So you found me out, I am Isaac the Goddess Protector to Lady Green Heart." He says to Jeff

"I'm Jeff, the Goddess Protector to Lady Purple Heart." Jeff grins saying that

"So why are you in Leanbox? I was told by the Goddess of what happened in Celestia and they made the Goddess of Planeptune falling off the edge." Isaac says

"So that is how, it makes sense why she has amnesia in the first place." after Jeff says that Isaac goes wide eyed

"Did you say amnesia? The Planeptune Goddess has no memory?" Isaac asks in shock "I'm sure the Goddess would be sorry from doing that to her."

"Meh, it doesn't really matter… she isn't a girl you should be around much to hear her babble about her being a main character." Jeff explains to him "but about your goddess?"

"Oh god, don't even get me started with her… all she ever does is gaming 24/7…" Isaac says with his hand over his face and Jeff laughs a bit

"Oh wow so she is a gamer! That tallies the bet win to Neptune." Jeff says

"Yup looks like Neptune was right about Green Heart being a gamer." Ruby says

"So who is your cat friend? And how do you know about Vert being a gamer?" Isaac asks them

"This is my buddy Ruby, and how we know is a link on her blog Neptune found, and so she and another girl started a bet to see if Green Heart is a gamer or not." Jeff explains to him and Isaac groans

"I totally forgot that she did that, man she needs to get out more." Isaac says "but although I guess you don't seem bad, so why are you here exactly?"

"Honestly I really don't know the full story but I was told that finding these key fragments will help release someone from their seal. And it is known that there is one in each nation so we came to for one here in Leanbox." Jeff explains to him

"I see, I never heard of such an item before. If I learn of anything about it you'll be the first to know." Isaac says

"Thanks, you seem like a cool guy. Lets be friends, what do you say?" Jeff asks him

"Heh, sure." Isaac say and they clap their hands together grinning "you don't seem like what I thought the other protectors would be like."

"Well the Lastation guy wasn't a pushover, and I really don't understand the whole console war thing so I always think that everyone should be friends and none of this would happen." Jeff says

"Yea, I know what you mean. I better get back, Vert might be wondering where I am right now. See ya later." Isaac says and starts walking to the Basilcom

"Isaac looks like an awesome guy, and isn't like James from the start." Jeff says

"Oh look there are the girls now!" Ruby says and Jeff sees the girls

"Took a bit to find you." IF says

"So how did it go at the basilicom?" Jeff asks them

"No luck, we asked the old guy if we could see the Goddess but he says meeting time with her is over so we will have to go back tomorrow." IF explains to him

"I see, guess we can go do something to pass the time." Jeff says and IF nods " _damn maybe I should have asked Isaac if we could go and see the Goddess."_

"Anyway we decided to go to this place on Leanbox, it's a great cafe at a town nearby that is serving sublime scones." IF says

"Alright sounds like a plan." Jeff says and the other two girls agreed

"Okay, then it's set. There should be a horse carriage that'll take us there." IF says which made Jeff worry suddenly

" _No! Not transportation! This is not gonna be good."_ Jeff says in his thoughts and they find the carriage but the driver can't go through the road since it is now filled with monsters which is unsafe now " _oh thank gosh for that."_ the driver tells them the only way to get to town is through the dungeon area "guess we gotta do it the old fashioned way!" the group had to look around and ask if someone knew where the path was. Then Neptune goes up to this girl called Tekken for directions to the next town and got a map from her and the group goes to the MS Mountain area

"If we go through this area we can get to the cafe I was mentioning." IF says and the group starts walking and fighting off against the monsters in the land

"Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" Jeff's arms are lit on fire and he swings them making them flames striking multiple monsters "whew, we came a long way, how about we rest here for a bit." the girls agree and Jeff stays where he is looking at the sky " _Igniaus where are you? Why did you disappear all of a sudden?"_ Jeff looks at his bright red scarf that the Dragon who raised him gave him as a special gift and starts thinking about the times with him and Igniaus

 _-Jeff's memories with Igniaus-_

" _Hey dad watch this! Fire Dragon's roar!" he blows a small stream of fire out "how was that?"_

" _You call that a dragon's roar? This is a roar!" Igniaus says "Fire Dragon's Roar!" a large stream of fire bursts from the dragon's mouth and across the skies_

" _I thought you said not to do not overdo it." Jeff says_

" _Well sometimes it's alright to go a bit overboard." Igniaus says and both of them smile_

 _The two are resting on the fields and Jeff gets up to lay next to Igniaus and fall asleep_

 _-end of the memory-_

While the group was resting Jeff hears the sounds of footsteps and sees a guy with a large bag coming towards them

"You folks there. Hello. Can I speak with you for a moment?" the guy asks

"You hitting on us? No can do, though. I already have over one gajillion fans." Neptune says

" _Sure, believe what you say Neptune."_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"The people who see me are pure in heart, so I don't want to let them down." Neptune says

"Um, no, I'm not trying to hit on you folks. I just want to talk." he says

"Talk about what?" Jeff asks

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?" the guy asks and all of them were confused to who he was talking about they start incorrecting the name a couple of times, and the guy starts explaining that he is a messenger of Momus and spreading the word, and telling them that Overlord worship is supposedly fun. He starts by talking about the Overlord Momus Limited set. Starting with a mug, a laser die-cut cell image hand-numbered as 666th. **calling of the devil!** A set of trading cards, an art book, a BGM CD, and then telling them about their Overlord stamps when buying from their online store, getting enough stamps to get a hugging pillow, and this took Jeff way over it and grabbed his shirt

"Look pal, we aren't damn well interested in anything about this Overlord crap! So either leave or I'll have to force you to." Jeff starts glaring at him

"No strings attached. You can have them. Well, I have to go now. Take care!" Jeff lets him go and the girls look at the piles of stuff he left

"... What are we going to do with all of this?" IF asks

"Not a problem! Jeff can just burn them away!" Ruby says

"You got that right buddy! Now let's get started by- Neptune? What are you doing?" Jeff sees Neptune rumaging through on of the piles

"Well, since we're resting, I wanted to see what else was in here." Neptune says and gets out the CD

"Seriously Neptune? We don't have time for this! Just put it back so I can-" before Jeff could continue his nose picked up a familiar scent "wait, that smell… did she come over to… no she is to far but in the same direction the guy went… what if he put us in… wait no!" Jeff looks back and sees the CD glowing that Neptune was holding is actually one of those enemy discs from before in Lastation, and not only that the other piles start glowing "I knew there was something fishy about that guy! Neptune time to get serious!" Neptune transforms

"Lets hurry and get rid of them and report back to the Basilicom." Purple Heart says getting her weapon ready "it would be a disaster if these were placed in the city." the monsters charge at them and Jeff kicks the first one while Purple Heart slashes some of them

"We need to destroy the discs!" IF yells out "they'll keep spawning If we don't!"

"Not a problem!" Jeff jumps high "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he throws a large ball of fire destroying the piles of things along with the discs "that done with, now take out the monsters!" the four continue fighting off the enemies until there were none left coming from the discs "looks like that is all of them."

"We can't stop now! We gotta warn the Basilicom about these discs!" Ruby shouts out and the group nods

 _ **Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, lot of things are happening and am back to a game I haven't played for a long time. Now I am working on cover art for my next stories so those will be uploaded onto Deviantart later. But anyway I am doing my best to work on the story, so thanks for reading this chapter and see you next time, Brawl On!**_


	7. Arfoire's power of Copying

_Chapter 6; The Mysterious Witch's Copy ability, Who is this Mysterious Histoire?_

The group returns to the main city and heads towards the basilicom to warn them about the monster discs and the recent event that just happened to them out at the road to the city

" _That damn witch made that guy put those discs down for some reason, and her scent leads to the basilicom meaning she did that for a big reason. And someone inside is gonna give me the answers I need to figure out what is that Witch's goal."_ Jeff says in his thoughts following the scent of the witch they met in Planeptune in the Leanbox Basilicom

"Yahoo-! Hey, Mr. Evil-blahblah, we're back!" Neptune shouts out

"We're here again!" Compa shouts also

"My, my you folks are… is there anything urgent you need?" an old man asks

"You bet we got something urgent!" Jeff says getting in front of them

"Oh? You must be the young man they mentioned before right?" the old man asks

"If they mentioned a guy with a red cat as his buddy then yes I am." Jeff says and the old man nods confirming it "but what is really important is we met a guy calling himself a messenger of Momus." the old man goes wide eyed in shock "yea he kept talking us into becoming believers of Momus and left out discs that make monsters appear."

"What?! Discs that make monsters?! Please, explain further." The man says and both Jeff and IF explain to him about the enemy discs "to expect a simple disc being of such danger…"

"Many innocent people will be in danger if these discs spread across the city. Can you help out? Hmm?" Jeff suddenly starts smelling something dangerous coming from from the old man known as Yvoire " _that scent… why would a basilicom staff have something like-"_ his thoughts stop when he glanced out the window seeing someone in robes without turning his head

"Yes, we can't have something like Lastation happen here." Yvoire says which caught Jeff's attention wondering what he meant until he figured it out "I will immediately inform Lady Green Heart. And, as appreciation, I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight."

"That would be great to enjoy… but first… Neptune, Compa… I need you both to get us a hotel room for tonight, can you do that?" Jeff tells them and IF could see a serious look in his eye staring at Yvoire

"You betcha Jeffy! Come on Compa let's get a hotel room for us all to wait until dinner!" Neptune says happy as always and Compa got a glimpse of Jeff's look and follows Neptune

"Now that we got some problems out of the way I need some answers from you." Jeff says still with his glare

"Alright then, what is it you wanna ask?" Yvoire asks him

"First off, I wanna know if someone suspicious ever came by before we came back to the basilicom." Jeff says hoping to get the old man to tell him

"Um well… to be completely honest a Lowee Evangelist came to trade info is all." Yvoire says which didn't get him what he needs

"Then maybe you'll have to answer this one… where did you get the poison that is on you right now?" Jeff asks and the old man was shocked as to how Jeff knew "the scent on you has a dangerous poisonous smell, did someone gave you the vial like the Lowee Evangelist?"

"What?! Poison?!" IF says in shock

"Whoa poison?! Your nose must be amazing to smell that!" Ruby says and flies into Yvoire's pockets

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Yvoire yells out and Ruby flies out and giving Jeff the vial

"Looks like I was right… you can't hide anything from someone like me, my senses are much more than a regular human. My senses are as powerful as a dragon!" Jeff explains his Dragon enhanced abilities holding the poison vial

"Gh… it looks like I have been found out…" Yvoire says head slumping down "I was told by the Evangelist that the young lady called Neptune was a messenger of Momus and gave that to me…" Jeff is now starting to piece together what the old man is saying

"And let me guess she told you to use it to kill Neptune is that correct?" Jeff asks and the old man nods confirming it "well to burst that bubble it's all lies by a witch." the old man looks back up at him confused and IF looks at him wide eyed after hearing witch "you were tricked because that Evangelist is really the villain in disguise."

"What?! But how can this be possible?!" Yvoire asks slow to understand what Jeff is saying until he reveals the gauntlet on his left hand which is also holding the vial of poison "th-that is a gauntlet for the protectors!"

"Exactly, the girl Neptune is not a normal girl, but the Goddess of Planeptune." Jeff says and Yvoire goes wide eyed from hearing this

"Jeff is it alright to tell him this?" IF asks

"It's the only way to make him realize his mistakes. Neptune is the Goddess Lady Purple Heart, and I am her protector Jeffrey." Jeff says and Yvoire places a hand on his face

"To my own foolishness to eliminate a goddess, there is no way a goddess could be a messenger of Momus… they have all been lies from the beginning and tricked me to do something horrible." Yvoire says and looks at Jeff with a neutral look "young man, to hear this from you has revealed the truth, as an apology please destroy the poison."

"Oh I'll make sure of that. And if I were to guess you were gonna poison the food to get Neptune to eat it." Jeff says

"Yes… as a backup, but I will make sure that is removed. We will welcome you as honored guests and no threats." Yvoire says

"Good to know, and of course let Isaac come to the dinner. And if you are going to ask I met him wondering the streets." Jeff says

"Of course, he may attend. But there is little chance the Goddess will." Yvoire explains and goes into another room and Jeff opens the vial and puts a small fire in making it burn inside

"Ruby go and find a place where it won't do anymore damage." Jeff hands the vial to Ruby and opens the Window

"Aye sir! I'll wait for you at the hotel!" Ruby flies off outside into the air and then Jeff picks up a scent mixed with Neptune's scent a bit

"Wait could that smell be… IF follow me!" Jeff tells her which she is confused and follows him through the basilicom up to a door "she has to be here…" Jeff opens the door to see a blonde woman in a green dress just barely waking up by yawning

"Hmmm…? It's so bright. Who are you two? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here." the woman says

"Jeff it's rude to open a door to a woman's room…" IF says to him then gets a good look at the woman "whaaaat?! L-L-Lady Green Heart?!"

"Oh, my. A girl's voice?" the woman then gets a better vision and sees Jeff and IF "my, oh, my! I can't believe such a cute girl came to visit me! But such a surprise that a boy came along also."

"Huh? Me? C-cute?!" IF asks unexpecting that

"What are your names?" the woman

"Y-yes! M-my is I-IF!" she says stuttering her words

"Wow you are really having problems speaking to her, I'm Jeffrey from Planeptune, it's not a problem to let a goddess know where the Goddess Protector is from yea?" Jeff asks

"My, so you are her protector? I never expected her protector to show his upper body like that." the woman says

"Well I do what I do, but anyway I think you both can chat for a while." Jeff says and pushes IF in the room "see you later Iffy!" Jeff smiles and runs off leaving IF there with the goddess " _I kinda feel bad for just leaving her there, but hey it's best that she knows the true nature of what the Goddess does."_ then Jeff remembers that Isaac said the name of the Goddess when they met "oh yea, he said Vert. So that must be her name, well good to know I actually pay attention once! I hate admitting that though…" Jeff leaves the basilicom and goes to the hotel and find the room Neptune and Compa chose and get inside

"Hey Jeffy! Where's Iffy?" Neptune asks

"Oh she decided to stay over for a bit and will come back later." Jeff says and they hear tapping from the window and they see Ruby and Jeff opens it and Ruby lands on the bed

"Mission accomplished sir!" Ruby says with his paw held high

"Nice job pal!" Jeff gives him a high five for completing the task "Alright we are gonna have some awesome time for that dinner!"

Time passes for a bit and IF has not returned from the basilicom so Jeff and Ruby started playing cards to pass the time

"And bam I win this one again!" Ruby shouts placing his card on the bed

"Hey no fair I had you this time!" Jeff tells out angry

"Sorry but always had the upper hand on you." Ruby says and Jeff pouts in anger

"Iffy's late, isn't she? I wonder what's holding her up." Neptune says worried that something happened to IF

"Maybe Iffy went someplace before coming here?" Comps says

"Ah I'm sure she's fine, she just wanted to look around a bit is all." Jeff tells them hiding the fact that he led IF to the Goddess's room

"Or maybe Iffy just went to see Lady Green Heart in secret." after Neptune said that Jeff couldn't help but smile and holding in his laugh

"Iffy's a fan of Lady Green Heart, but I don't think she would do that…" Compa says

" _If only you both knew what I did to her, leading her into my trap to see her. Hehehe"_ Jeff says in his thoughts slightly laughing and they hear the door open

"I'm baaaack!" IF says and they turn to her

"Welcome back, Iffy!" Compa says

"You kept us waiting!" Neptune says little mad at her

"Yea sorry had a bit of trouble getting here." IF says lying and still a little upset from Jeff's trick " _you really had to do that to me… well I got her email so I guess it was fate that I got it. And he already knew because he said that he met the protector in the nation."_

"Yea, and it was probably a good walk huh." Jeff says with a smirk and IF knowing what he is talking about

"Oh? We were guessing that you went looking for Lady Green Heart's room." Neptune says and Jeff continues to hold his laugh not wanting the two to know it's half true

"Wh-what?! I-I-I would never do something like that!" IF says and glances at Jeff

Time passes and the group heads to the basilicom for the dinner they are given from the old man

"And so our heroes have arrived to the party…" Neptune narrates that

"Neptune stop narrating the story right now." Jeff tells her

"A good evening to all of you, are you enjoying the meal?" the old man Yvoire asks them

"We were just about to dig in." Neptune says

"And as promised to you young man." The man looks at the stairs and Isaac starts walking down the stairs towards the group

"Well this is unexpected to see you here at this time." he says to them and glances at Neptune "and assume that little one is her?"

"Yea pretty much, you girls go ahead and dig in." Jeff tells them and the two guys lean against the wall and talk to each other

"So you find what you were looking for?" Isaac asks him

"Not yet, we still have nothing about where it might be. Although I have a bad feeling that a certain enemy we encountered has done something here to get rid of Neptune." Jeff explains to Isaac which makes Isaac think about something

" _Could this enemy be the same one that stole Vert's power to stay a goddess? I must know more, if this enemy is the same one then we may need their help."_ Isaac says in his thoughts "did you meet this enemy in Planeptune?"

"Heck yea! This mean old witch was attacking the girls in an underground cavern that they found and then the witch appeared and said that she was gonna take Neptune's power." once Ruby said that Isaac went wide eyed "but thanks to Jeff's Dragon Slayer magic he stopped that witch from taking it."

"Dragon Slayer? What is that?" Isaac asks

"It's something Igniaus taught me 7 years." Jeff tells him

"Igniaus? Who is he?" Isaac asks him curious about Igniaus

"Oh he's a dragon who raised me and train me." Jeff says which shocks Isaac

"I see, that's quite a surprise to hear you being taught by a dragon." Isaac says

"Yea, I also wanted to ask the Goddess if she has seen Igniaus fly over the nation 7 years ago." Jeff says

"Hmm, she might have… but I don't think she would have seen-" before Isaac could finish his sentence

"Jeff! Something's wrong with Nep-Nep!" Compa yells out and the two boys look and see Neptune fall off her chair after taking a bite of some food and they run over to her

"Hey old man! I thought you said you got rid of everything with it!" Jeff yells at Yvoire

"We made sure it was all gone! Someone must have tampered with the food so we wouldn't notice!" he explains to him

"Her temperature is changing like crazy! Her body temp is like changing between high then low and back!" Isaac says "Jeff carry her to Vert's room, Yvoire I need you to explain everything to me about what has happened that I should know!"

"Yes my lord, I should have explained from the start and I forgot to tell you." Yvoire says and Jeff carries Neptune and follows Isaac to Vert's room which she was just on a game and noticed them come in

"Isaac? Oh Iffy. Whats going on?" Vert asks them

"Not the time, ok lay Neptune on the bed. I am gonna go check with Yvoire for the details." Isaac leaves the room and Vert gets up as Jeff lays Neptune on Vert's bed

"Oh my, what has happened to her?" Vert asks

"It's a bit of a long story but I'll explain some of it." Jeff says and he starts explaining to the Goddess of Leanbox Vert of what happened as how Yvoire got poison from the Lowee Evangelist in disguise in hopes to eliminate Neptune

"I can't believe such things have happened without me knowing what is happening, and Momus' messenger must be stopped. But priority should be to rid Neptune of her poison." Vert says and Isaac comes in

"I checked with Yvoire and he explained all he knows, from what Jeff told him it seems someone is wanting the goddesses gone." Isaac says

"Possibly, although… we don't really know what they attend to do against each of them." Jeff says and pulls up an image of the poison Yvoire had "its a good thing I got an image of the to find out what this is."

"It seems as if this poison Yvoire had been given is from the ancients." Vert says

"And if I had to guess you searched it up online didn't you?" Isaac asks

"Why yes I did Isaac. Just in case, I also posted it to 765-chan and a pro answered in seconds." Vert explains to them

" _Yup totally a gamer in my book."_ Jeff says in his thoughts "back to the problem, is there any way to cure her poison?"

"Yes, but to make the antidote, it requires an ingredient from a monster." Vert tells them

"That's right up our alley! Let's go, Compa!" IF says and Compa nods and the two girls continue to talk as both Isaac and Jeff have a conversation while watching over Neptune

"So this girl is a goddess, it's hard to believe someone like her could be a goddess." Isaac says

"Heh, I know what you mean. When I first saw her revert to her normal self I had huge doubts of her being a goddess." Jeff says "but if we head out then who is going to watch over her?"

"Oh don't worry we have someone." Isaac says and they look at who came in

"Ran-Ran!" they see a girl wearing a pig mask which makes them surprised

"Uh, what…" Jeff has no words to say about this pig masked girl

"Yea… I didn't really understand why, but Vert brought her here before and I just didn't question it." Isaac says and Vert tells her to watch over Neptune while they are gone. The group leaves the basilicom heading out to the Marubaco Forest where the monster with the item for the antidote is at and fight against the monsters in here

"Fire Dragon's claw!" Jeff kicks an enemy into another one "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and then punches another one making it crash into some rubble

"Wow, Jeff has some incredible skills with no weapons." Isaac says

"Yup, Jeff was taught by the dragon Igniaus, 7 years ago he disappeared without a word to him. So he decided to ask the Goddess where he is but not even she knew. Dragon slayers are immune to their element and consume it to regenerate themselves and get stronger. The more they consume the stronger their abilities." Ruby explains

"I see, but can't he just consume his own fire?" Isaac asks

"That's one part that is not easy, he can't consume his own fire." Ruby tells him and Jeff burns the rest of the monsters and starts sniffing around

"I can smell a big monster over in the distance, it might be what we are looking for. Come on let's go!" Jeff tells them and he hears the girls wanting to know why Vert hasn't used HDD

"As crud, I knew they would want to see that when this is a problem." Isaac says quietly so they don't hear except Jeff with his great hearing and then suddenly the monster appears

"Whoa! Looks like the big guy is already here! Alright girls get ready!" Jeff says and the monster charges at them

"Don't you dare!" Isaac yells and then snaps his fingers and lightning strikes around him damaging the monster and not hurting the others "now while it's stunned!" Vert strikes the monster with her spear and the other two attack also

"Alright, I'm seriously mad right now and I'm gonna finish you! Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Jeff jumps towards the monster and strikes with the tips of his fingers

"Switch weapon!" Isaac shouts making his sword and shield disappear and get a spear out and striking the large enemy

"Wait doesn't he use a sword and shield?" Compa asks

"Well it is his main ones to use but when in a situation like this he can switch to different kinds of weapons, plus even using a bow and arrows for using range attacks if needed." Vert explains and the two guys attack destroying the monster and it bursts in cubes and drops an item

"This looks like the item to cure Neptune." Jeff says picking up the item "well we did our job, now let's return to the Basilicom and-" before Jeff could finish he hears some large movement in the woods

"Something wrong?" Isaac asks him

"There are sounds of something large moving around… I can't tell what it is." Jeff says and Isaac gets a bow out and loads an arrow and now the group hears the loud movement and Jeff hears from behind them and a large machine breaks trees and looks at them with a single eye on it which starts pointing a laser at Jeff about to fire but Isaac unleashes an arrow straight at the eye of the machine which starts malfunctioning and explodes with remains and Isaac picks them up

"Strange, I was sure that we destroyed every single one of those Walkers that were in that place." Isaac says

"If there are more around then we should be sure to destroy them." Vert says

"We can talk about what that was later, first we return to the basilicom and get Neptune on her feet." Jeff says and the group returns to the basilicom to Vert's room

"Now, let's start making the antidote. Compa? Can you help?" Vert asks her

"Um, I'm not a pharmacist, so I can't make medicine thingies…" Compa says like she is hiding something

"Now that poses a problem. None of us are experts in the field besides Compa…" Vert says with a sad face

"Neither the two of us know what to do since we have only trained to do battle." Isaac says

"Compa, you're the only one remotely in a similar field. Please help." IF says

"Don't you want to save Neptune?" Jeff asks her

"I want to save Nep-Nep, but I'm not the right person to save Nep-Nep." Compa says depressed

"I don't understand. Can you explain a bit?" IF asks her

"... I kept it secret, but I actually failed at nursing school… there's no way I could do something important like this…" she says and is about to cry

"Is that it?" Ruby asks

"My, I thought of something worse, but if that is it…" Vert says which Compa looked confused and Jeff smiled

"You think we would allow you to do something like this alone? We're friends, and friends always help each other!" Jeff says and smiles

"Yes. We will assist to the greatest extent possible." Vert says

"Compa, tell us what to do, and we'll do it. Lets save Nep, together!" IF says and the group starts working on using the ingredients and mixing them together to create the antidote

"I-it's done! We can save Nep-Nep now!" Compa says cheerfully

"I thought it would be more complex, but that was a lot simpler than expected." IF says

"And we all did it together!" Ruby says cheerfully!

"You got that right little buddy! High five!" Jeff says and the both high five "alright give it to her Compa."

"Okay, Nep-Nep, open wiiiide…" Compa says but Neptune refused to open her mouth

"Aw come on! She isn't gonna open her mouth to take…" Ruby says seeing Neptune

"Argh! Of all the rotten luck we did to make this thing to make her feel better!" Jeff shouts upset then he suddenly thinks of something

"What is it Jeff? It looks like you suddenly got a good idea." Ruby says seeing the look on his face

"You bet I do! Since she can't open her mouth to having us give the antidote, then why don't we mix it with her favorite food, pudding!" Jeff explains

"Like making a kid eat their vegetables. That might actually work." IF says

"Compa you know what to do!" Jeff says to her and she nods and starts getting to work on it and finishes "looks like it's done, alright now give her a spoonful one. Hey Neptune if you can hear this here is some pudding." suddenly Neptune opens her mouth waiting for the pudding and Jeff grins as Compa puts the spoonful of the antidote pudding in Neptune's mouth

"Whoa that actually did work!" Ruby says shocked to see her actually take it

"It might take a while for her to get better so let's just wait and-" before Jeff could finish

"Neptune, back in business!" she shouts out which made Jeff shocked to see her get up instantly

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Scaring me like that!" Jeff yells at her which she made an expression of feeling disappointed, but then Jeff hugs her "but everything is fine now that you are back with us."

"Wow I never knew you had a soft side to you Jeffy." Neptune says and realizes that Vert, Isaac, and Ran-Ran are in the room also "uh… who are they?" they explain what has happened when she was poisoned

"And so both Isaac and Vert assist us in helping getting you better." Ruby says to her

"That wasn't hero-like for me to get poisoned. Shame on me." Neptune says feeling disappointed

"It's that damn Lowee Evangelist they said about, if my nose was right about what I smelled then I think we gotta find her before she gets the item we need!" Jeff says cracking his knuckles "although with both of you here…" meaning Neptune and Vert

"I know what you are thinking, but really Vert isn't interested with the Console war at all." Isaac says

"Whoa now that's a shock. Oh! I should ask, Vert have you seen Igniaus fly over Leanbox 7 years ago?" Jeff asks her

"Igniaus? Oh yea your friend mentioned him when he was talking about what you use, sad to say I had never seen him at all. Sorry I wasn't much help…" Vert tells him

"Oh… it's fine, I still got one more person to ask. She is the last one since we haven't been to Lowee yet." Jeff says

"Oh… let's hope it's easy cause she isn't the type to talk…" Isaac says knowing what he knows about White Heart from what Vert told him

"Well it's bad enough that Neptune lost her memories, but it is good to know that there is another who doesn't want to partake in the war, we should all just be friends instead!" Jeff says with a smile on him

"You are an interesting person Jeff, I am glad to hear such words from Neptune's protector." Vert says "but Oh my it's so late, by tomorrow I wish to explain something to all of you." the group agrees and goes to the hotel they chose to rest up for the day

The next day the group gets up and heads to the basilicom and head into Vert's room which she and Isaac are waiting for them

"Glad to see everything is alright." Isaac says "anyway for what we want to ask for your help is to recover Vert's power as a goddess. One day when Vert was returning to the basilicom and I was doing some cleaning and I looked out in the window seeing her got attacked and the next thing we learn her power is instantly gone."

"With powers of a goddess taken, that makes her completely human and she will age like a regular human." Jeff says

"Exactly, and I wish to prevent the aging. Losing beauty and the ability to play future titles is fear itself." Vert says "I must stop this aging at any cost!"

"I think we know who the culprit is. But first we need to know where she is at the moment." Jeff says and suddenly Vert is getting the call from Ran-Ran and explains that the enemy is making a break to Lowee and Jeff opens the window

"Ruby let's go!" Jeff tells him and Ruby gets his wings out and grabs on Jeff's back and out the window

"Aye sir!" Ruby flies off carrying Jeff towards a path towards Lowee hoping to find the enemy before she escapes and into the Halo Mountain area

"You dare…? I'll turn you to ashes!" the woman who is the Lowee Evangelist yells at Ran-Ran

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" Jeff yells out with the woman turning around and getting punched in the face right into the mountains "this time you aren't getting away! I know who you are, the scent on you tells it all! Not even a disguise will cover it from a dragon's nose!" the woman gets out of the rubble

"Dammit, I wasn't expecting you to get here early… I thought I would have escaped from you all." she says

"Like hell I'll let you get away from poisoning Neptune! You are gonna regret ever doing that!" Jeff yells at her "but first Fire Dragon's Roar!" he blows a large stream of fire at her and burns the robes showing that she is the witch from the Planeptune caves before "I knew it was you, I was wondering when we will get our next encounter again." as he cracks his knuckles again the rest of the group arrives

"Hey! That's the elderly lady we met at Planeptune!" Neptune says seeing the witch

"I've been wanting to give you some more after you escaped before, and this time you aren't getting away!" Jeff lights his hands on fire and charges at her and she spawns her spear and thrusts at him which he dodges and then kicks her sending her off a distance from him and suddenly she sees Isaac in the air and launches 3 bomb arrows at her and explodes leaving fire which Jeff starts slurping it up "ah that was good one, now I got a fire in my belly! Now let's do this Dragon Slayer's secret Art, Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame blade!" his arms get ignited and he swings his arms around making the fire spin at the witch and create many explosions making the witch fly into the air and crash land into the ground

"Impressive he just did a powerful attack and finish her off instantly." Isaac says amazed

"Yup, Jeff is a dragon slayer and has used many skills. There might be even more that none of you have seen yet." Ruby says

"Well had enough? I ain't done with you yet!" Jeff says grinning

"I can't believe I'm being overwhelmed…" the witch says

"Before you continue Jeff, return Vert's power at once!" Isaac yells at her and she starts laughing

"Well then… let's see how you hold against my true power!" she shouts out and suddenly a bright light blinds them and once the light dies out and they see the witch replaced with Green Heart's form

"What the hell just happened?!" Jeff says shocked

"Did she just use Vert's power to become Green Heart?!" Isaac says surprised

"Yes! I will use YOUR power to destroy you all! Now die!" She thrusts her spear creating a shockwave sending both Jeff and Isaac into the mountains from the attack and the girls get ready to fight which they aren't having any luck against her

"Argh, it seems using the goddess power just made her super strong. Not even I could fight against her." Jeff says "using so much fire kinda wore me out a bit, I didn't think she would have a trick up her sleeves."

" _The power of the gauntlets has many more mysteries that neither of you have seen."_ a mysterious voice says to them

"Huh? Whose there?" Jeff asks and Isaac looks around also

" _To return Green Heart's power, use the gauntlets to remove the power from the enemy. There will be more discoveries when the time is right."_ the voice continues and disappears

"Ok, so how do we do that then?" Jeff asks

"Maybe if we weaken her enough we could steal it back." Isaac says "if you keep striking her then I'll take the chance to take it out from behind."

"Alright, but I'll need some fire to do so…" Jeff says and Isaac goes through his quiver of arrows and pulls out a fire arrow

"Will this do? It's a fire arrow." Isaac says

"That is nice, but it's to small for me… I need large amounts of fire to get my strength back…" Jeff explains and Isaac looks to se a large area of grass and loads his bow with the arrow "what are you doing?" as Jeff asks that Isaac releases the arrow at the grass and is starts burning and spreading "you smartass, now that is gonna work!" Jeff starts slurping up the fire while Isaac uses the wind to fly high and glide over the enemy with his glider "alright now here goes!"

"I tire this form already. Let me take your power now. Lets see how you'll like being killed by your very own power!" the witch says as Green Heart, and then Jeff runs towards the enemy and she notices him coming and starts sending magic attacks at him and he dodges the attacks from her and gets to a close range

"That is not going to happen you old lady! Dragon Slayer's secret art! Crimson Lotus; Fire Dragon's Fist!" and now he starts throwing multiple punches at her unable to block them as Isaac comes from behind and strike the claws of the gauntlet actually doing something

"What the?! What are you doing?!" She wonders and he pulls out a green orb out and Jeff uppercut her sending her flying and she glows turning back to her witch self and Isaac runs to Vert and return her power to her and allow her to become who she is again as Green Heart

"Welcome back Lady Green Heart." Isaac says as Vert is in her goddess form

"It's good to be back with my powers. Now lets teach the witch never to mess with us." she says and all of the get ready and charge at her with Purple Heart using Cross Combination, then Green Heart using Sylhet Spear, Isaac shooting an Lightning arrow

"Here we go, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff throws 3 giant balls of fire and exploding "finish it Neptune!" he says to her and she has powered up and charges at the witch

"This ends for you! Neptune Break!" Purple heart starts striking her multiple times and does a strong horizontal strike and then she tosses her sword in the air and catches it and strikes once more and smash the witch to the ground to end it off. And Jeff walks to the witch and has his hands on fire

"Alright you, now you are gonna explain what your plan is here and now or I'll beat it out of you!" Jeff threatens her and she grins

"You think I'll ever tell you? You may have one this round but I will be back!" suddenly a bright light blinds him and see she is gone

"Dammit, she got away again." Jeff says and picks up something that the witch dropped "but it looks like it is our lucky day everyone!" he shows them what he is holding

"A key fragment?! What's one doing here?!" Purple Heart asks pretty shocked

"If I had to guess, I am betting that witch was holding onto it as she was escaping to Lowee." Jeff says

" _T-a- is c-rr-c-... (that is correct…)"_ a sudden voice speaks which Jeff and Isaac can barely understand

"That voice… Histy?" Purple Heart asks which both the guys look confused

" _I- -a- be-n qu-e a -h-le. An-, -ic- to s-ea- w-h a- of yo-. (It has been quite a while. And nice to speak with all of you)"_ Barely understandable to Jeff and Isaac, the others can hear her perfectly

"So, you're Histy…" Vert says a little surprise

"I thought you were sealed away?" Neptune asks curious to why they can hear her

" _I a- u-n- th- r-s-na-e o- t- Key F-a-en-s y-u'- f-u-... T-s w-y, I -m a-l- to te-or-ri-y s-ea- th-o-h t-em. (I am using the resonance of the Key Fragments you've found… this way I am able to temporarily speak through them.)"_ the voice know as Histy continues though still hard for the guys to understand

"Anyone able to understand what she is saying?" Ruby asks

"No clue, I can hear some clearly…" Jeff says

"Wait Histy why can't Jeff and Ruby hear you clearly?" Neptune asks

"Not just them, I can barely understand either…" Isaac says

" _I a- un-ure m-el-, y-u'l- h-v- to t-l- th-m of w-t I t-ld you. A- J-ff s-id, A-f-re w- c-rr-ing and -rop-ed it. (I am unsure myself, you'll have to tell them of what I told you. As Jeff said, Arfoire was carrying and dropped it.)"_ She explains to them

"Arfoire… so, that's her name." IF says

"So that witch has a name after all." Jeff says

" _I b-li-v- s- fe-r-d y- co-le-tin- t-, so -h- ke-t o- on her. (I believe she feared you collecting them, so she kept one on her.)"_ she tells them " _o-e w-rd of -ar-i-... A-f-re's t-ue p-we- is -he p-wer to 'C-py' (one word of warning… Arfoire's true power is the power to "Copy")"_

"... I see…" Vert looks depressed now thinking that Arfoire has copied her powers before it was taken back "I did get my power back, but she could have a "copy" of it with her."

"Copy… dammit, I wonder what she tends to do with them…" Isaac says cursing for their efforts during the battle

" _Y-. Ar-o-re ma- al-e- the c-pi- po-r to m-k- it h- own. (Yes. Arfoire may alter the copied power to make it her own.)"_ Histoire tells them

"As long as I am around Neptune she won't take her power! I promise that!" Jeff says

"Aye, you'll never let that witch take Neptune's power!" Ruby says

" _T-at is -hy I w-nt-d to wa-n y- of -er un-q-e p-er. (That is why I wanted to warn you of her unique power.)"_ Histoire says " _... It -e-ms my t-me is up. P-ea-e, co-ti-e l-ki-g for t-e Key Fr-gm-ts. (... It seems my time is up. Please, continue looking for the Key Fragments.)"_ and her voice disappears

"... Seems like it ended." Isaac says

"But what we learned is very useful, so now we will have be sure to protect the goddesses from their powers being copied by Arfoire." Jeff says "well I guess since we got what we came for we can head back to Planeptune and later head towards Lowee."

"We need to clean up the mess around here, and if possible we could probably help you on your journey." Isaac says and the group gets their things and return to Planeptune at Compa's house

 **And dang I finally got this one done, I bet you all were hoping for something good to happen. Well no worries I am gonna have something funny between Isaac and Alex in the next chapter or probably a later chapter. Now I am glad I am doing well but I will have small amount of time to do these really, I will try my best to get this done. Anyway thanks everyone for reading this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one, Brawl On!**


	8. The Hooded Duelist

_Chapter 7; Cold lands of Lowee, The Hooded Duelist King_

After the group returned to Planeptune from their time in Leanbox, they needed to rest after the events in the land and moments later both Isaac and Vert decided to join with them earlier than expected which Vert had her staff do the work while she wanted to be with IF.

"Planeptune looks like a futuristic city…" Isaac says as Jeff gives him a detour around the nation

"Yea I expected you say that, Planeptune is a nice place to be in. Sometimes I feel at home, still I wish Igniaus could see how great I am progressing." Jeff says

"You still got White Heart to ask, but from what Vert said about her is she has a bit of a temper on her and easily to anger." Isaac tells him

"Good to know, but it's still a mystery to what her protector is like most of the time." Jeff says

"That is true… hmm?" Isaac looks at his gauntlet seeing he has gotten something "Vert tells me that Conversation who is the witch is now at Lowee's basilicom now. Looks like we should be heading out now before anything bad happens." Jeff nods and the two head off to the bridge that will connect with Lowee in a moment along with the girls as Ruby returns with some fish he caught and all of them arrive in Lowee and Compa freezing from the cold and IF giving a warmer to her and Vert hugging her

"Hey Jeff do you need a- actually never mind…" IF was about to ask but she can clearly see he is not affected by the cold and saw Isaac open a menu going through it and changing into a new outfit "alright guess that is everyone, let's keep going then." the group continues their way and get to the basilicom of Lowee

"Hello? Is Lady White Heart around?" Neptune asks

"My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's basilicom?" Vert asks

"What do you mean?" IF asks her

"If Conversation was seen at the basilicom, they may be in this together. This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing bad happens." Vert explains

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting a bad vibe here." IF saus

"But that is what it makes it so fun." Jeff says grinning

"You think everything is fun don't ya?" Isaac asks and Jeff just smiles

"Heh what can I say, I love the excitement!" Jeff says

"Welcome to the Lowee basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?" a maid comes over and asks the group

"Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask." Compa says

"Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's Chamberlain." she tells them "It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

"Ooh! Can I get a nice warm bowl of stewed pudding?!" Neptune asks

"I would be happy if I had a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate." Compa says

"I'll have milk tea." IF says

"I'll have the same. Oh, but a deerjeeling pure blend for the tea leaves." Vert says

"This isn't a restaurant…" the maid tells them and the guys snicker

" _They think it is hahaha."_ both the guys say in their thoughts and the maid goes to tell the goddess the group came to see her and they enter the room

"Hi, Lady White Heart! I'm Neptune, and this here is…" before Neptune could continue

"Cut the introduction. I know you all very well." she says

"Oh really? Why not tell us who you are." Jeff says to her realising the scent on her "or do I have to say it myself!?"

"Why not say that you all are messengers of Momus?" she says to them

" _I shouId have known…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics…" as she says that a bunch of basilicom staff soldiers come out and point their spears at the group

"So they're the messengers of Momus…" one member says

"They're all young girls along with some guys." another says

"Don't be fooled by their looks. I mean, look at Lady Blanc. The looks aren't indicative of their actual selves." the other one says

"Well then, I guess we don't need to go easy on them." the member next to him says

"Looks like you're cornered." she says

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but you should be careful on who you are dealing with!" Jeff says

"And what makes you say that?" she asks him and he breathes in

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he breathes a stream of fire missing her but giving them an open path "run out the window!" the group runs out and Jeff follows behind them

"I can't believe they got away… go after them! Do what you have to. Bring them back!" she orders the staff to chase the group

The group runs far hoping to get far away from the basilicom

"I-I wonder if we're safe now?" Neptune asks

"No, they'll catch up soon. Let's head towards the city." IF says and the group takes a path that has monsters in the way and the group battles their way to get further away and getting to the city

"I-It's so c-cold… I'm growing icicles on my nose…" Neptune says shivering, Jeff places his hand on her shoulder and suddenly the cold starts to disappear on her "whew that is so much better, guess I should be glad you have some fire to warm us up."

"I did it because it's bad if you get sick, also you should at least put on like shorts or something." Jeff tells her and she pouts "Hey IF are we almost to the city yet?"

"It's only a little further. Let's keep going." IF says and Vert sighs

"How troubling. With the Basilicom against us, we'll need some allies." Vert says

"It will be harder this time, especially with the CPU against us." IF says

" _... If only they had noticed what they should have remembered… there were soldiers but there was no other scent besides the maid, the goddess who isn't really her since it looked like she didn't react how Isaac told me…"_ Jeff says in his thought pondering of where the REAL CPU is at

"Well, we will need to prioritize seeking help, then." Vert says

"Isaac you told me that the CPU has a bit of an easy temper, yea?" he asks him

"Well from what Vert told me about the other three goddesses yea… wait! The one we met couldn't be the actual one, yeah?" Isaac says

"Exactly, plus I didn't get a scent of another person that could be the protector... I doubt he or she would just leave the goddess unprotected." Jeff says

"That is true, although from what you explained to me about Black Heart's protector, my best guess is the one here in Lowee could be a male." Isaac explains

"Yea you are probably ri-. Oh great looks like we got company." Jeff says and the group sees two basilicom staff members

"There they are! They're in the forest!" one of them shouts out

"They found us!" Compa says scared to see them caught up

"Hands behind your head and stay on the ground!" the other one tells them and Jeff ignites his hands

"You can forget that! If you think we are going to listen to guys like you? Just try and stop us! What are you gonna do, fight us?" Jeff says with an angry look

"Not us! Go! Dragon, I choose you!" the second soldier says raising up an enemy disc and an ancient Dragon appears

"Well then, this got a whole lot more interesting. I'm a Dragon Slayer so get ready for that to be destroyed!" Jeff says "I'm all fired up now!"

-meanwhile at another location-

A male inside a room looking a deck of cards is laying on a couch then someone knocks on the door

"Who is it?" he asks and the maid from the basilicom opens the door "oh Financier… you need something?"

"Uh well my lord, some travelers had went to the basilicom. They may need some assistance…" she tells him

"Alright I know what you want me to do." he gets up and walks over revealing himself in the light from the doorway

 _This is Alex Lowee's Guardian Protector, when he was young he once participated in a duel monsters tournament to obtain the great beast called Exodia the Forbidden one. After the tournament they offered the winner to open a coffin which released the monsters from the card game and destroy the city and were absorbed into his body. Alex is 17 years old, is 5'6 tall, has blue eyes, brown hair, He wears a white and sky blue hoodie with Lowee's nation icon on it (keeps hood on over his head), Brown pants, white boots and a white and bright blue gauntlet. He has the Lowee icon on his left lower arm and spawns a duel disk connected to the gauntlet. He has showed the goddess of his special duel monsters that mean a lot to him and think of a grand story with them._

He walks over to a table with a top design of the whole Nation of Lowee and looks to where the group is at

"Ok I see them, looks like an ancient Dragon appeared… then I'll assist with a Dragon also. So Blue eyes come out and fly to assist." he has a small table and places a card with a picture of blue eyes white dragon, and on the table they see the hologram of the Dragon going out to the group's location

-back with the group-

The group fights off against the ancient Dragon which is tougher than any other one

"Seems this one is a bit tougher than I expected." Jeff says dodging the swipe from the enemy

"You think? We have been fighting it for like minutes." Isaac says using his shield to block an attack then they hear a roar suddenly and see another Dragon coming the direction behind them "is that a Dragon?! To think there are different kinds around."

"Looks like we might have a bit of-" Jeff was about to finish when the Dragon used a breath attack against the ancient Dragon "it attacked the enemy… is it on our side?"

"Come forth Red eyes, assist them also" Alex places another card and a black Dragon spawns next to it and both dragons land next to the group

"I'll take it as it's on our side then." Isaac says and the girls have no words to why they appeared

"That one… he seems different… Red eyes become armor on this male." Alex says and Red eyes glows and a black red light gets onto Jeff and changes his looks

"Whoa what just… I suddenly feel stronger… well then let's try this! Fire Dragon's roar!" Jeff blows a dark red stream of fire at the ancient Dragon which makes its body crack and burst "whoa! Now that was better than any roar I have ever done!"

"Impressive, now we should get out of here!" as Isaac says that two more blue eyes white dragons appear "oh looks like we can ride on these dragons. Everyone get on!" Isaac and Vert get on one, Jeff and Neptune get on the second, IF and Compa get on the last and the dragons used their breath attacks to keep the Basildon soldiers from giving chase and fly off to the other direction

"Excuse me, since you are a dragon do you know of a dragon called Igniaus?" Jeff asks but gets no response "guess they can't talk like I thought." the dragons fly them to a city and land next to the maid "you are the maid at the basilicom."

"Yes that is true, but I had to ask assistance of someone to get you here in hopes those of the Basilicom don't capture you." she says

"Seems like they didn't catch where we went so we are safe now…" Isaac says

"Now that you're safe, I need you to meet someone or two." Financier says

"This two are why you ask the person to help us?" IF asks and the maid nods

"I think I know who we are going to meet." Jeff says and then two guys who seem to be related walk up to them

"Hello there, Financier. It has been quite a while." the one who looks like the younger one says

"I see two delicate beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?" the older one asks her

"Yes. With the help of "him" he was able to get them here, away from the basilicom." she explains to them

"I see. My name is… Older Brother. This here is Younger Brother." he tells the group

"Older Brother and Younger Brother? What unusal names." Compa says

"They're not our real names. They're aliases. Right, Older Brother?" the younger one asks

"Yes." he replies "... The beauty with the eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?" the guys back away to have their own conversation without listening to perverts like them knowing what they are doing

"Ugh, this is stupid. We got those two into the big ones." Isaac says

"I'd say they are perverts. Like hell I'd be like those guys." Jeff says

"Yea now those guys are going to lead them somewhere…" Isaac says and then sees Neptune transform "uh dude… Neptune just turned into Purple Heart…" Jeff looks and sees the brothers look at her surprised

"... Oh my gosh, I am not gonna be involved with this happening…" Jeff says

"N-N-N-N-NEP! YOU TRAITOR!" IF yells at her angry and the two brothers tell the group of this place being the resistance against the goddess White Heart "I bet y'all just want to bring her down to put up Lady Thunder Tits, right?"

"Pffft HAHAHAHAHA!" Jeff and Isaac start laughing over the name IF said

"Oh god, that was the best I heard all day!" Jeff says

"To hear a name like that for Vert its unbearable!" Ruby says snickering

So Financier continues the story of Lowee being a place of joy, then suddenly it has now started becoming a nation of power. Now the land is slowly becoming the vision of dominating the world

"Iffy, did you know anything about this?" Vert asks her and IF sighs

"Small isn't bad… I mean, some people like small… small…" she says weeping over her chest size

"It looks like Iffy still has residual damage…" Vert says

"She is getting worse by the minute." Isaac says

"Iffy? If you don't stop, I'm going to not like you anymore." Vert says which triggered her "I adored that strong, yet cool demeanor of yours along with your cuteness. Now, your eyes are dull with lack of hope. That's not the Iffy I know."

"Based on my intel, Lowee began its militaristic reform a few months ago." IF says with a quick recovery "Lady White Heart changed all of a sudden, making such drastic changes."

"Wow she recovered quickly." Ruby says

"Hey Neptune, you should revert back to normal. You'll tire yourself out if you stay like that." Jeff tells her which she does "so I guess meeting the two will help us understand the situation, correct?"

"Exactly, and here we are." the maid says and they go inside "Excuse me, I bring to you our powerful allies." the group sees a girl lying on the floor reading a book wearing a small dress with straps and has a ribbon around her right leg

"I'm busy now. I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?" she asks them and Jeff looks up seeing a hooded male sitting at a table with cards

"Return." the spirit of the black dragon exits Jeff and gets absorbed into him and three other blue lights return to him also "so… they are the ones you mention Financier?" he asks the maid and the girls were shocked to see the girl is the Goddess White Heart

"Of course, and they came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off." she says to the Goddess

"Why is Lady White Heart here?!" Neptune asks shocked

"Why not? This is my room, you know." she says

"These two are the leaders of our resistance and CPU of Lowee and her Protector, Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight." Financier says to the group which the three girls are confused to this while Jeff, Isaac, and Vert know everything

"This is so confusing that Nep-Nep is having a hard time figuring what to do." Compa says

"Be quiet… If you're going to cause a commotion, do it outside." the Goddess says and Jeff can tell by her scent

"Yup, this is totally understandable. This is the real Goddess White Heart." Jeff says

"Yes, exactly." Financier replies

"No fair, Jeffy! Tell us what's going on!" Neptune shouts at him

"Yes. Can you make it easier for us to understand?" Compa asks

"Wait. Jeff, what do you mean "real"?" IF asks

"Hey don't just group all on me! Hey Financier, can you explain to them?" Jeff asks then the brothers talk a bit instead

"You guys were here, too?" the Goddess asks and the older brother sighs in amazment of Vert

"With how Lady Vert is in our presence, how "little" our CPU seems…" as he said that it triggered the Goddess

"Alex… would you mind?" she asks him

"Of course. Summoned Skull! Lightning strike!" he says and a skeleton like creature appears and shoots lightning at Older Brother electrifying him "say something like that again, and it will be much worse."

"Ahahahaha… ha… can we please get on with this…?" the maid asks

"In short, Lowee was gh taken over by the gh fake Lady Blanc gah!" Older Brother explains still electrified

"The Lady Blanc at the basilicom is Conversation in disguise." Younger Brother continues

"I thought that might be the case, from her scent it was easy to tell." Jeff says

"Wait you knew it was Conversation the whole time?!" IF yells at him

"You forgot I have enhanced senses of a dragon, and you never asked about it which I confirmed it with Isaac!" Jeff tells her

"So I guess you all know that she has ambushed Blanc and taken her power as well as the whole Nation." Alex says

"Don't remind me of her! I trusted her and this is what I get!" Blanc says angry

"Simply put, you formed the resistance to get things back to normal again." Vert says

"That's right. Hey, wait. I've seen both of you somewhere before…" Blanc says looking at Vert and Neptune and Vert takes off the eyeglasses

"My, do I need to remind you, Blanc?" Vert tells her

"Vert…?! Why did you come to Lowee?" Blanc asks shocked to see her

"I came for Iffy… I came to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit." Vert explains

"So that small pint next to you is…" Blanc glares at Neptune

"I lost my memory, but um… hey-hey, Blanc! Long time, no see!" Neptune says

"So, you came here to fight me for position in the Console War…" Blanc starts to say as Jeff gets in front

"Actually no, the one thing is we didn't come to fight you. I mean really can't all of us just be friends, she literally doesn't remember anything." He explains to her

"Don't remember? Her?" she asks and Jeff nods "... Well if you say so. I see no reason to place doubt."

"Lady Blanc. They are impressive allies, are they not?" Financier asks

"... True. I couldn't have asked for better. But, this is Lowee's issue. I can't have other CPUs and their protectors helping us. I'll figure out a way to solve everything." Blanc says and the three protectors look at her then suddenly a large crash happens outside

"Whoa! Wh-what was that?!" Neptune asks surprised from it

"It seems like that came from outside, I got a bad feeling about this." Jeff says "from the scent it seems like "she" is here also."

"... Damn her." Blanc curses the fake pretending to be her and all of them go outside to see the cause of the tremors and Blanc slumps a bit feeling weak

"Are ya okay, Blanc? You look kinda pale…" Neptune says

"It's because my Shares are down… but, I can still handle this." Blanc says

"Blanc, you shouldn't overdo it." Alex says to her

"... Yes, I know…" she replies

"Finally came out, did you? You fake." the real fake says

"I'll send those words straight back at you." the real one says

"Hah! Talking tough as usual?" Fake one replies "I'll exterminate you along with those heretics around you. Come, Killachine." they see the same machine they fought in Lastation

"Hey wait didn't you guys destroy that machine back in Lastation?!" Ruby asks shocked

"They must have built another one, and probably stronger also." Jeff says

"Go and destroy them, city and all!" the fake orders the machine

"Destroy…? City…?" Blanc says quietly looking very upset now "so now you're gonna kill everyone? Damn you! You stuck-up bitch!" now she is pissed showing the red eye look

"Whoa, you told me she gets mad. But to think she actually is scary with that look." Jeff says looking grim from her reaction

"I might have underestimated Blanc's personality when Vert told me about her…" Isaac says also terrified seeing this

"Yup, this is how Blanc acts all the time… I had to get use to her raging like that until it kinda rubbed off on me slightly…" Alex explains

"Shut yer traps before I have to shut'em for ya!" Blanc yells at them

"... See what I mean?" Alex says to them

"Now that is a person I don't want to mess with to pull her strings." Jeff says

"It doesn't matter what you say. Killachine! Finish them!" the fake tells the machine and it starts up while the fake escapes

"What?! You running?! Bring your clothes and yourself back here!" Blanc yells at the fake and the Killachine blocks her path "what?! You wanna play?! Let's do this!" she then changes to her goddess form

"Alright this is gonna be tons of fun now! Time to bring this one to the scrap heap with it's friend!" Jeff says with his whole figure on fire

"Guess I should use some electric weapons and arrows." Isaac switches weapons to a electric spear and using electric arrows for his bow

"I shall assist by bringing out blue eyes white dragon!" Alex shouts out and the same dragon they rode on before appears "let's fuse blue eyes!" his dragon glows and forms as armor on Alex "now this is gonna be one you won't take out!" both Neptune and Vert transform also

"The hell you going HDD here for?! I don't need your stinkin' help!" White Heart yells at them

"We aren't gonna let you do this alone! We are gonna help protect the people here!" Jeff says

"Yes. As CPUs, it is our duty to help the people regardless." Green Heart says

"... Tch, suit yourself." White Heart says and the Killachine swings the axe down at them and they dodge away and it swings the mace at Blanc but Alex knocks it away making it open to attack which she takes and dents it a bit

"Not done yet!" Alex shouts out and holds his hands out "White Lightning!" then sends a blast at the Killachine

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff throws a large fire ball and makes contact and exploding which Isaac jumps striking the machine getting off it the Killachine sings the mace at him "dude look out!" at the last second Isaac puts his hands up like blocking and a orange barrier appears and blocks the attack making the machine tumble from the backfire

"Ok girls attack with your strongest attack!" Isaac shouts to them and Neptune and Vert strike the machine together and Blanc uses her special skill Hard Break and damage the machine and creating many dents on it and Alex flies at it in full speed and blast through it and make it shut down and fall down deactivated

"Don't give a crap where this was made, but all it was, was a piece of junk." White Heart says smirking

"I believe most are like junk against three goddesses and their protectors…" Financier says "I must say though, it surprises me that a Lastation weapon appeared."

"And I was right about being stronger… I wonder if those guys are building these for "her", if that is true then we may run into more of them." Jeff says and the girls return to their normal selves

"Financier. Continue checking the Basilicom's moves and actions." Blanc tells her "in particular, see if you can find out about their supply routes."

"Yes, my Lady. Understood." Financer says and heads out and the group goes back to the basilicom and Jeff stops and a scent gets his attention

"Hey Jeff come on!" Ruby shouts out and he goes to the basilicom

-in the distance-

In the forest next to the city with the resistance, a young girl watched the battle of the three goddesses and their protectors destroy the machine

"Could that be also one? If he is then maybe he can help me." she says seeing Jeff of what abilities he used

"Well if you think he can help then you might as well go over and see him." a small white cat tells her

"Not yet… I have this feeling I should wait for something to happen." the girl replies "for now we just wait until then."

-inside the battleship in the ocean-

The leader Rozen is having a video chat with Ganache at the moment

"So you all plan to attack the resistance in Lowee?" Rozen asks him

"Yes, we have heard news from our other client that a fake Lady White Heart is there which we plan to stop her." Ganache explains

"Whatever, and what of the project you mentioned for the expo?" Rozen asks him

"Oh… well it is available… but we still have some adjustments before it can fully destroy the CPUs and their protectors." he explains

"I'll be there to watch, but you won't see me since I will be hidden." Rozen says and ends the call and he hears a soldier come in "you have something to report?"

"Yes! Master Rozen I believe I have discovered a jewel with massive power to finish the project." the soldier says which gets Rozen's attention

"You have?! Let me see it." he says and the soldier shows him an amythst glowing "magnificent… this could be exactly what I need to finally finish project X!"

"Yes, with the blood sample we found and this jewel. Project X will be complete as you had hoped master Rozen." the soldier explains

"For once you do something well, you are promoted to a captain soldier." Rozen says

"Thank you Master Rozen, I won't let you down." the new captain says and leaves

"With this, Project X will finally be complete and his power will end everyone in this world. Gyah hahahaha!" Rozen laughs proudly for his ultimate plan

 **And that ends this chapter, I probably didn't put much but I am able to say that for a few comments I have gotten, for one guest asking me this I will do something special for Megadimension second story for Jeff, Isaac will look exactly like how link looked in his wolf form in Twilight Princess, and second question if you are talking about the one for PS3 no, this is the Re;birth game storyline, and third question no I have decided that the protectors won't have forms like the CPUs since its to much work for me to change their looks and outfits, and yes they will encounter him soon, not during the expo as he said but Jeff will get his scent when they are there. So with those out of the way I am glad that I am working well on the story, and thanks so much for reading I've been MSLBRAWL and I'll see you next time. Brawl on!**


	9. Maiden of the Skies

_Chapter 8; Maiden of the Winds, The Sky Dragon Slayer_

The group returns inside the basilicom where the girls have their own conversation, and the guys have their own conversation as well

"So your power is summoning these duel monsters and can fuse with them to use their powers?" Jeff asks looking at a few of them

"Pretty much, I can also fuse them with Allies to make them stronger. Plus with you two on the field you would be… dragon, and a warrior… from what you told me of your abilities…" Alex explains to them

"Ok and what would the Goddess be considered?" Isaac asks

"Not sure, Warriors or Fairies… because their HDD makes it hard for me to decide." Alex says

"Also one thing, have you seen anything like this?" Jeff shows Alex a piece of the key fragment

"Never seen anything like it. What is it used for?" he asks

"Well its to free this Histoire person, don't really understand everything yet." Jeff says

"And that is the reason all of you are traveling around the world?" Alex asks them and Jeff nods

"And since we are close by, excuse me Blanc I have a question." Jeff says getting her attention

"And what is it you wanna ask me?" she asks

"I was wondering if you seen Igniaus 7 years ago, he's a dark red dragon who raised me." Jeff says

"... Sorry but I haven't seen or met him before, why is it you wanna know?" she asks

"Well 7 years ago he disappeared without telling me where he was going. So I made the decision to ask the other goddesses and ask each of them if either of them seen a dragon pass by over the nation." Jeff explains "but, since I asked each one… I don't have any clues of what to do now."

"First off we should stop any more of the machines being transferred to here if they plan another assault." Ruby says

"He's right, if there is gonna be a production line of machines coming towards Lowee then we best find where they are gonna send them from." Isaac says

"... Please…" Alex starts saying and they look at him "I beg all of you… please help protect Lowee… we'd do anything to keep all our people safe in our nation…" he tells them starting to cry and Jeff walks to him

"Come on get up." Jeff says has him stand up "we won't let this nation be destroyed by that witch Arfoire, all of us are friends now. And that is what friends do is to help each other!" Alex looks at him shocked from his words and finally takes off his hood to show what he looks like to them

"Jeff, your words have encouraged me a lot now… since my past was horrible, I won't hide myself anymore… I am gonna show those who mess with us, should regret ever doing so." Alex says and Jeff has his hand out and Alex does and they shake

"I believe this is gonna turn into the best powerful team that Gamindistri will ever see." Jeff says with a grin

Time passes as IF decided to find information about any production lines of machines will be targeting Lowee soon and the others do some chatting and both Jeff and Isaac learn to play the duel monsters game from Alex using some cards in his binder

"Next I play my Monster reborn card to bring back a monster from the graveyard." Alex says and gets out his Dark Magician out "next I play this to get Buster Blader from my deck to my hand and then play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to create Dark Paladin!"

"Oh damn that looks like a good card, I better play smart now." Isaac says and draws "oh? I play pot of greed to draw 2 cards and then play my own polymerization to fuse the one blue eyes on my field with the two in my hand. So now I bring out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Oh dang I might be in trouble there." Alex says with a confident look

"Alright guess it's my turn…" Jeff draws a card "alright so I play this Monster Reborn and… I'll take your summoned skull in your graveyard, and then use Polymerization to fuse him with Red eyes to form Black Skull Dragon!"

"Whoa, impressive… all of us actually fuse the strongest monsters in the three decks." Alex then draws "but thanks to my Paladin's ability he gains 500 points for every dragon in the grave or on the field. And that allows me to play De-fusion Wave Motion and attack all monsters on your fields and bring both of you to zero life points."

"Dang, that was a good first round of us dueling with these." Isaac says handing the cards back to Isaac

"I still need to learn more, I am getting the hang of it." Jeff says

"Yea, but still there are more powerful monsters in this card game, sadly I am not strong enough to summon them. Well actually have them since they were lost now." Alex says

"What cards are they? They must be destructive to be so powerful." Isaac says

"They're called the Egyptian Gods. Three divine beasts with powerful abilities to destroy any opponent." Alex tells them

"Do you know what they are?" Jeff asks him

"They are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Rumors were that one of them was going to be the tournament prize 7 years ago… but it was stolen before they could hand it." Alex explains

"Well I am excited to see them in action." Jeff says

"I have to find them first, who knows what could happen if someone else has them and do no good." Alex says and they see IF back

"Looks like she found something, wanna go see what she found out." Jeff says and the guys get up and the girls ask about pudding, and games. Even Blanc asked about soy pudding. Though she tells them the basilicom is getting weapons from Avenir "so they are getting help from those guys." Jeff ignites his hands in flames "where will this be held at?"

"At the Avenir No.2 storage facility." IF tells them

"All the way at Lastation?!" Blanc shouts with her red eye look

"Yikes! Blanc please calm down." Alex says to her

"Like hell I'll calm down! Hell no am I going to let them plant scrap like those here!" Blanc yells out

"We do know where and when, so I believe there only one course of action." Vert says

"We're going to stop them!" Blanc smiles with the plan of action

"That's up my alley! Leave it to me for randomness in events!" Neptune says

"Sure, whatever you say Neptune…" Jeff says and sighing "but we should head over to Lastation." as Blanc is angry with the two brothers and IF agreeing with her

So the group flies over to Lastation and landing on the ground floor

"So, this is Lastation…" Blanc says looking around

"Yup. Blanc, is this the first time you're here?" Neptune asks her

"Yes. I never went anywhere outside, aside from Planeptune." Blanc says

"Huh? Why only Planeptune?" Neptune asks confused

"There's a special event held twice a year there and… never mind…" Blanc starts saying then realizes not to mention her hobby

"Event? You mean like a festival? Compa, did we have any in Planeptune?" Neptune asks her

"There is the summer festival, but I don't know any other…" Compa says

"It's an event none of you would understand." Blanc says and Alex gets his hood back on to cover his face

"Well I don't really have anything to cover myself with." Jeff says then suddenly something gets on him

"It's something I have been holding onto, I have two hylian hoods, so the white one is yours while I have this black one." Isaac says putting on the one he has and Jeff gets on the white one Isaac gave him "also don't worry it'll be flame resistant from your Dragon Slayer magic."

"Nice, good thing I can keep my scarf on." Jeff says and the group wonders around as the girls heads to the basilicom and the guys look around for a bit

"So can you smell where the other two are?" Alex asks talking about James and Noire

"I'll try to see if I can pick up their scent." Jeff says and starts sniffing trying to get the scent on one of them "... I can't… I can't get a good scent on either of them, it might be all the factory smells I am getting."

"It might be because the day of the expo is getting closer so everyone is getting everything ready for it." Ruby says and they report back to the girls and find out they tried asking for the Goddess but had no luck

 **Ok before I continue the story I wanna interrupt something I realized between stuff in the game, if no one has noticed in Re;birth 1 IF says that the trade will be in Storage No. 2 of Avenir but the group goes to No. 4 dungeon instead… I am pretty sure this was a typo in the game but if no one noticed it. Go check the game's text boxes on what IF says and remember it until the dungeon comes up. Readers, you have been informed.**

The group heads for the storage unit of where the trade will be held

"So this is where the exchange will take place…" Blanc says preparing for what will happen once entering

"So, Blanc. How are you planning to stop the exchange?" Vert asks her

"Easy. I'll destroy everything." Blanc says

"Blanc really thinks exactly how she looks." Neptune says which made Blanc react

"... Did you say something?" she asks

"No, sir! Nothing, sir!" Neptune says scared

"Still, it does make sense. It would deter any future transactions." IF says

"If so, let us hurry, as depending on the numbers, this may take some time." Vert says and the group goes in

"Oh there was more information… I have learn that a strange red dragon with two mouths appeared over Lastation before not that long ago, maybe it's something for you to search for the dragon who raised you Jeff." IF tells them

"Two mouths? It can't be…" Alex says shocked from the info

"Maybe, but we won't know until then." Jeff says and the group continues inside the storage area and destroying any machines they see and Isaac using the lightning attack again until they get to a certain spot in the area

"Found them. It looks like this is the place." Blanc says and they see Ganache along with another person beside him

"Heh, heh, heh. What a nice surprise." Ganache says

"Oh there you are! You know you've kept me waiting to give you a senseless beating!" Jeff says cracking his knuckles then looks at the person beside him "wait that scent… you were one of those guys back in that cave before!"

"Yes, I was one of them. And Rozen was upset because of your actions from our plans!" the guy says

"Now that is something I wanna know, who is this Rozen that you are talking about?" Jeff asks

"Oh? This guy didn't tell you? Why he is my master, the leader of the Dark Army. His power has been able to conquer numbers of planets, but something kept him from trying to in this one so he plans for something that will take over this world. Plus master had first attacked these fools. Of course the president begged to keep his company going until the expo, and of course Master Rozen threatened the company to build something." the soldier explains

"Build something for the expo?" Jeff asks

"Oh I said to much, no matter now start up the machine." the soldier orders Ganache "knowing you put faith on that goddess White Heart should prove your loyalty for her."

"So that's why you are giving weapons to those in Lowee." Jeff says lighting his hands on fire

"That is the idea, and I was brought here by my master to see the delivery being processed." the soldier says

"Well then, if he follows her then… we might as well have an ace up our sleeves." Isaac says

"Are you done talking? I have another task waiting for me, so…" Ganache starts saying

"Fine, just hurry up and…" the soldier starts talking until

"halt!" Neptune shouts which gets their attention "if you only knew the power of the white side… well, I, Neptune, will show you your Lady White Heart! behold!" as she says that Blanc transforms

"I am Lady White Heart!" she says proudly

"No… no! That's not true! That's impossible!" Ganache says shocked

"Live long, and be prosperous…!" Neptune says

"I see Neptune is incredibly incorrect blend things here…" Vert says

"... And of course he just won't believe that is actually her…" the soldier says quietly knowing that is the real White Heart seeing him panic of looking at Blanc a few times scared of speaking

"No! You can't be Lady White Heart! You must be the fake I'm hearing of!" he says

"The hell you saying? I'm the real one and the other one is fake." White Heart tries telling him

"No, you're the fake!" Ganache shouts out

" _If only you knew asshole."_ the soldier says in his thoughts and now Ganache starts talking about how Lady White Heart is more of an angelic person and not the one who speaks a bad language all the time

"... Hey Alex, Isaac… wanna play another round?" Jeff asks them

"Yea, that guy may speak for a long while so let's pass the time." Isaac says and the three of them sit together and start getting cards in their hands and see the soldier comes over to them

"Just to pass the time instead of sitting around could I join in?" he asks them which the three of them look at each other

"Not sure, you better not have any tricks up your sleeves!" Alex says

"No tricks, here look in my jacket to see." he gives them his jacket and find no weapons in the pockets

"He's clear, but you better be honest or we'll kill you." Jeff says

"I'm good, plus here I have my own set of cards to join in." the soldier says and the four of them play with duel monster cards while Ganache is speaking like crazy about White Heart "you guys have some interesting cards"

"Yea, unlike you. It seems you have an interesting set of cards even though you work in an army." Isaac says

"Eh, sometimes I got to have a time to rest after my work is done and Master Rozen is sometimes hard to please…" the soldier explains placing a card down

"I would believe so, seeing how all those guys were grabbing crystals in the cave with you there." Jeff says

"Well its something Master Rozen has planned, but I can't tell you much otherwise he would destroy me… he is not the type of guy that keeps those that are weak." the soldier says as Alex does his turn

"Some guy he is, where is he anyway?" Isaac asks

"Down in the sea is all I am gonna say." the soldier says and the four continue their card game from a whole hour "ugh he is finally done after being in front of the real this whole time… oh by the way I enjoyed that little game we had, wish we could do more but you know how master will be if I didn't follow orders."

"We respect you for your enjoyment. And for that I am surprised of that." Jeff says

"Wish you haven't joined his army, you might go with a different life in Gamindistri." Isaac says

"Well sadly I gotta end this with the card master entrusted to me, but first let's change the playing field." the area around them suddenly changes to a stormy area "Now behold of a creature whose power is limitless!" he raises a card and lightning strikes the card "come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" the electricity then raises into the clouds and in a moment a red dragon with a long length appears from the clouds then shows its head

"Wait is that one of the Egyptian Gods?!" Isaac says shocked

"It is but how did he get it?!" Alex says shocked to see one appear

"How you may ask? Well Master Rozen has obtained it 7 years ago and gave me a special power to utilize with the beast!" the soldier explains "allow me to show you, Slifer let's join together and destroy our enemies!" the dragon glows red and the light shrinks and wraps around the soldier and becomes armor on him "ah such strength is slowly increasing to wipe you all."

"Not on my watch! Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches him and makes him slide a bit and Isaac jumps launching three bomb arrows at him

"Appear Magnet warriors! Now attack" Alex plays his magnet warriors and have them attack

"Kinda surprised you all have strong attacks but…" the soldier throws electric blasts at the magnet warriors and destroy them

"Gah! That…" Alex falls to his knee with pain

"Alex are you alright?!" Jeff asks worried about him

"He must be affected by pain each time one of them is eliminated for the fight." Isaac says

"Gh, big shield Gardna! Defense!" Alex then summons a man wielding a large shield in front of him

"Don't forget Slifer's ability!" the soldier tosses another ball of electricity and hits Alex's monster but it survived "what?! Drat looks like he has more defense points than I expected…"

"Well you aren't going to win this!" Jeff starts charging towards him

"Thunder Force!" the soldier sends a large blast striking Jeff and sending him into Isaac "you can't match a power of an egyptian God!"

"Dammit he is not an easy guy to fight." Isaac says as both he and Jeff get up

"Alright now I am fired up! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a stream of fire at the soldier and Isaac launches a fire arrow and once made contact they see him still standing "no way, how is that even possible?"

"I told you it's impossible to battle a God card!" the soldier shouts out and Alex draws one card

"That may be, but with you and those machines it won't be easy! Because I intend to win this!" Alex says

"Try as you might! Thunder Force!" he sends another blast at them

"You fail to see my trap card!" Alex reveals a card on the field

"Wait, I didn't even see you put it down!" the soldier says shocked

"Magic cylinder! Reverse the attack right back at him!" Alex says and the attack gets absorbed into the large tube and comes out of the other blasting the enemy but once the smoke clears they see him still standing

"Heh luckily my power still grows and you didn't finish me off!" the soldier smiles but Alex snickers

"Which I did a bit of changing with the field spell." Alex says and the area changes "not only that I gave someone a bit of a power boost coming right at you!" the soldier was confused until

"Fire Dragon's… crushing Fang!" Jeff's hand was covered in dark red fire and strikes the soldier in the back with the tip of his fingers

"Impossible… I… lost with… an Egyptian God?!" the soldier falls down unconscious and dropping the card

"So this is one of them… it's no use for me but I believe it should belong to you for the win." Jeff picks up the card of Slifer and walks over to Alex and hands it to him "congratulations on obtaining it."

"Thanks, but to be truly honest I couldn't have done it with you guys… I am truly grateful." Alex says and puts the card into his deck holder and the field disappears and they turn to see an army of Killachine suddenly

"What the heck?! Where did those come from?!" Isaac says shocked

"It's over for all of you." Ganache says with a smile on his face

"Heh, I guess it was smart to save these five cards in my hand." Alex says and everyone looks at him "let me show you this one!" he places five cards on the duel disk connected to his gauntlet a magic symbol appears and a giant beast appears out of it

"What is that?!" Jeff asks shocked to see a giant monster appear unlike Slifer

"Ganache you have underestimated me with me summoning my cards. Behold the greatest of them all, Exodia the Forbidden one!" Alex says as the chains on its arms and legs break

"And why is it that I should be afraid of this one?" he asks

"Watch. Exodia, Obliterate!" Alex orders it and the beast charges up a energy blast and sends it destroying all the killachines in sight

"Wh-what?!" Ganache is shocked to see every single one of them gone

"You see, there are some cards that end a battle instantly. For something like that I will obliterate everything." Alex says and his monster disappears and has a smug look on his face "you have underestimated us protectors, we are beyond the powers that they have which is why we are given this job."

"You have messed with us three. A Dragon Slayer! A Weapons fighter, and the Dueling King! But adding the last one could be devastating." Jeff says

"N-no… our company's… killachines…" Ganache is still in shock from the attack

"Your plans have been rendered null, Ganache." Green Heart says until they start hearing him laugh a bit suddenly

"The heck? Did he lose some bolts in the head together with those toys?" White Heart says while he laughs louder

"It is quite a situation, but at least we bought enough time." Once Ganache says that the soldier gets up

"Wait you never mentioned a distraction…" the soldier says " _attack on Lowee… so he plans that huh, it's to bad Rozen will destroy their company anyway."_

"So the damn information was to keep us away leaving Lowee wide open… is that your plan." Jeff starts say

"Correct, the whole thing was to buy time while our client makes their way to Lowee." Ganache says and Jeff grabs him

"Listen bub! You have just walked into your grave, cause now I am gonna destroy your little company and-" before Jeff could finish one of IF's phones starts ringing

"Who could it be at this kind of time…?" she says and answers it

"Miss IF, it's me!" she hears Financier panicking "we need help! The hideout is under attack by the basili…"

"You won't harm these people!" a girl's voice is heard which got Jeff's attention and the call suddenly ended

"Financier! Financier! What's going on?!" IF asks but lost the call

" _That voice… who was that on the call?"_ Jeff asks himself in his thoughts distracted while Ganache takes something out but Jeff punches him "Don't even try it! I have enhanced senses, next time you better be ready for a tough battle!" Jeff let's him go and runs off with the group behind him and they all hurry to Lowee and get to the hideout by taking a shortcut through the Hyrarule Snowfield and taking out the monsters on the path to the hideout

"Arfoire… why are you here…?" Financier asks

"I'm disappointed in you, Financier. To see you betray me…" Arfoire says

"I serve only Lady White Heart. I have no intention of serving a fake." she says

"How noble. But it seems your diligence has spelled your CPU's downfall." Arfoire says

"...! The information I gave… why, you…!" Financier realizes she lead the group into a trap

"I knew there was a spy, so I decided to use such an existence to my advantage." Arfoire explains and Financier slumps down "I am quite disappointed, especially since I did like you personally. Let your death be the sentence for defiance of your so-called resistance!" Arfoire raises her spear about to strike

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" suddenly a girl blows a large stream of air pushing Arfoire away "I won't let you harm these citizens!" she yells at the witch

"How in the?! Who are you?! Are you like him as well?!" Arfoire asks surprised from the attack

"Tempest you shouldn't just rush into something dangerous." a white cat walks up to her

"I'm sorry Kaylin, but I just can't let a witch like her do this!" she says

 _This is Tempest a young girl with a gauntlet on her left hand, when she was young she was raised by a dragon named Skylana, who taught her how to use Dragon Slayer. Tempest is 15 years old, is 5'3 tall, has midnight blue hair in twintails with ribbon ties, has green eyes, she wears a blue and light green tank top, Grey shorts, blue stockings, dark blue shoes, bracelets, getting a gauntlet is unknown of how she has it. Her friend is Kaylin similar like Ruby she is a cat that can have wings appear, she wears clothes and sometimes can see future events_

"Well for now you best find a way to fight this witch." Kaylin tells Tempest

"I will, Sky Dragon's wing attack!" Tempest swings her arms sending wind strikes at Arfoire backing her away

"Gr, you dare to attack me! I will end you now!" Arfoire charges at Tempest and at the last second she gets punched in the stomach sending her into a building and standing in front of the two is none other than Jeff himself

"You shouldn't hurt girls Arfoire, you may need to learn a thing or two being an old lady." he says

"You tell her Jeff! Hey are you both ok?" Ruby asks the duo

"Yea we're fine." Tempest says

"Quite surprised there is another in this world." Kaylin says looking at Ruby and he was giving her this googly eye look

"This time Arfoire, we won't let you escape alive!" Jeff shouts with his fist on fire "and I'll promise you that I won't hold back this time!"

"You dare mock me thinking I wouldn't stand a chance?! Though it makes it easier for me to get rid of you all at once." Arfoire says with machines getting in their way with the three girls transforming

"I'll help you all! Arms, Armor Vernier!" Tempest shouts out and Jeff has a red aura around him as Isaac has a green like Vert, Alex with a white like Blanc, and Neptune having a Purple one

"Whoa! What is this! I feel lighter and stronger…" Isaac says

"That's the power of a Sky Dragon Slayer, using enhancements." Kaylin says

"Huh? A Dragon Slayer?" Jeff asks and looks at Tempest " _so she is a dragon slayer… was she taught by a dragon also? I'll ask later."_

"So I was right about you being one like him, but enhancements?!" Arfoire says not expecting the girl to power up allies

"Now you are in deep trouble this time!" Jeff says with a smile

"If you think you can have that smug look then lets make it harder by this." suddenly she pulls out a disc and monsters appear "try that if you dare ahahahahaha!"

"Hmph, New plan Vert, Blanc, you two evacuate the citizens to safety! Isaac, Alex, back them up just in case. Neptune, IF, Compa, you three start making a run for it while I fight them off." Jeff tells them

"But Jeff we can't…" Purple Heart starts saying

"Nep, let's get going! We'll worry about that later." IF says and Purple Heart looks back at Jeff and see him smile

"... Alright, but you better come back safe you hear!" she says to him

"Heh no worries, I'll be fine!" Jeff says and the girls start making a run for it

"Don't think you can get away! … forces! Don't let them escape!" Arfoire orders the group of monsters and Arfoire flies after the girls

"No dammit! Looks like I gotta finish them and get to them quickly fast." Jeff says "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he strikes multiple monsters

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Tempest blows a stream of air making monsters fly around "Sky Dragon's wing attack" she waves her arms striking the monsters

"Wow that's amazing, I never met another Dragon Slayer." Jeff says

"There's no time for talking, take out the monsters and we can aid the other girls." Kaylin says

"Yea come on Jeff let's hurry before Arfoire gets to Neptune!" Ruby shouts out and Jeff nods

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Jeff then kicks the one monster into many others "ok that's that, Ruby let's hurry!"

"Aye sir!" Ruby has his wings appear and grabs onto Jeff and they fly and Kaylin does the same for Tempest and follows them

"So since you are a dragon slayer, were you taught by a dragon?" Jeff asks Tempest

"Yes I was, were you taught as well?" She asks him

"Yea, Igniaus raised me and taught me Fire Dragon Slayer. I've been looking for Igniaus ever since he disappeared." he tells her

"That's the same with Skylana, she raised me teaching me Sky Dragon Slayer. I always thought if I met another fellow dragon slayer then I could ask some questions, guess I'm still at a dead end to find her." Tempest says

"I see, so I'm wondering the element you consume is the air right?" he asks her

"Yea, there is a few things. If I consume air the air that is clean my dragon slayer would be stronger, but polluted air will put me in a bad statement." Tempest tells him

"So factory air would not help at all. Makes sense, well anyway the girls should be close by." as the two fly they see the girls and White Heart, or more likely Arfoire transformed

"But, if I fuse two goddesses' power into one I will surpass you! Give up, and don't worry, Neptune. I will put your power to good use." before she could anything

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches her right in the face right into a tree "you still don't get it at all? Like hell it matters if you obtained two goddesses' powers. We fight with our own power, our strength comes from our friends!"

"Damn you, getting a surprise attack on me!" Arfoire says standing up

"Everyone is my friend, Ruby, Noire, James, Vert, Isaac, Blanc, Alex, Neptune, IF, Compa, and everyone else we met along with the new ones we met. Their all my friends! And you won't win against us!" Jeff shouts out with Neptune shocked of his words

"Jeff…" Neptune says looking at him

"An impressive speech there! We fight for those we care about!" Isaac says arriving with Alex, Vert, and Blanc

"We won't let a fake beat us!" Blanc says

"And don't forget that I am here also!" Vert says

"It's time to show the power we all share together, and we will show you what the power of friendship can do!" Alex says taking of his hoodie "I grow tired of wearing this now." he gets a Jacket and wraps it as a cape on him

"Hmph! Trash like you coming together doesn't change who you are." Arfoire says still as a Fake White Heart

"You may have surpassed us Arfoire… but there is one thing you will never achieve… that we never fight alone, we will fight together and win this!" Jeff says and she charges swinging the axe and he catches it as Neptune charges in and strikes her multiple times and strikes her making her float in the air and Blanc punches her to the ground. As she is standing up Isaac charges towards her and clash weapons together stalling her with Alex doing something

"Let's do this, now come forth my fateful companion, Dark Magician!" Alex shouts out and a spellcaster appears "now then Dark Magic attack!" his spellcaster points his staff and sends a blast which Isaac jumps out of the way and the attack hits Arfoire and Vert goes in striking her multiple times

"Fire Dragon's/Sky Dragon's, Roar!" both Jeff and Tempest blow their element attacks and hits Arfoire sending her into the mountain, as she kneels in the ground and loses the transformation

"Why?! Why can't I win?! Me, with the powers of two goddesses?!" Arfoire shouts angry

"It's over now, give Lowee back to Blanc and Alex." Jeff says

"Hmph! You can keep this sad Land of yours! But, you will not get the powers I have. Never!" in a bright flash of light she disappears

"Dammit she got away from us again. How does she keep doing this? Ugh, looks like we will have to find her again…" Jeff says disappointed at not getting to beat up Arfoire more "what is the reason she wants the powers for?"

 **And now the winds speak that our new girl Tempest joins the group on their adventure with her friend Kaylin, I honestly needed some good names to have for her so I just picked those names. Anyway I am glad to have brought her up since I wanted to for a long while, I got other surprises for everyone. Now that is done thanks to everyone reading this I am getting a lot of support from your comments, though I have made a few ideas of my own and I plan to not have the protectors to not have any forms which I am sure I said before because it's too much work for me, but thanks again and I'll see you next time, Brawl On!**


	10. Technology Expo

_Chapter 9; Return to Lastation, Begin the Tech Expo_

After the events happening in Lowee, the group returns to Planeptune and both Alex and Blanc come along with them though a little argument started between Alex and Isaac suddenly

"Feeling sad that she is a flaty and not well developed like Vert?!" Isaac yells at Alex

"How dare you! Breasts are just jugs of fat! Blanc looks fine the way she is!" Alex yells back

"Oh yea? I doubt anyone would be interested in a flat girl like her!" Isaac continues to yell out

"Large boobs only attract the perverts like the duo!" Alex continues

"Breasts are divine!" Isaac shouts out

"Flat is justice!" Alex yells out and they glare at each other with sparks flying between their eyes

"... You aren't gonna get mad at this situation?" Jeff asks Blanc

"It's between boys like them, I'm not going to get in the middle of it this time…" Blanc says reading a book and while the two continue their argument Vert gets a call from Ran-Ran and learns the two brothers are going around in her room in Leanbox which made Vert transform and head to Leanbox for the time being

"Oh, but anyways, Blanc? Both you and Alex are going to be with us in our party, right?" Neptune asks

"We may have to go back to Lowee sometimes to take care of business… but, if you will allow us, we'd like to help you out." she says

"Blanc… welcome to the team!" Neptune says

"Yes. Looking forward to it, Neptune. Oh, yes." Blanc goes into her pockets and takes out an item "Financier asked me to give this to you. Isn't this what you're looking for?"

"A Key Fragment?!" Compa shouts surprised

"She found it in Arfoire's room." Blanc tells them

"So now even Lowee's also… looks like she is getting desperate on us not getting them all together." Jeff says

"Thanks, Blanc! Now we have 3, all thanks to you!" Neptune says

"... No, it was Financier who found…" Blanc was going to say but Neptune interrupts her

"Oh, skip all the details! I just want to say thanks to you, Blanc!" Neptune says

"Well since we gotta another one, guess it's time for another conversation with her Yea?" Jeff asks

"Oh, right! The usual, Histy Hour Show, right?" Neptune says

"Sometimes I still question your weirdness…" Jeff says

"Is she always like this?" Tempest asks Jeff who is sitting next to him with Kaylin sitting on her lap

"Trust me you will have to get use to the weird things she says." Jeff tells her "though I just don't understand, you came from Lowee though you decided to have Planeptune's Nation icon."

"Lowee seems great, but with you around maybe there is a chance I could find Skylana. We are dragon slayers taught by actual dragons." she says

"Alright then, I'll probably get the basilicom to know you will be staying with us in Planeptune." Jeff says to her

"Here we go! I summon you, Hiiiisty! Alakazam!" Neptune shouts out

" _It's be-n qu-te a while, e-eryon-. And a f-rst for you, Lad- Blanc. As w-ll as you Alex, and not for-et the two Tempest a-d Kaylin. (it's been quite a while, everyone. And a first for you, Lady Blanc. As well as you Alex, and not forget the two Tempest and Kaylin.)"_ Histoire says speaking through the key fragment

"This voice is… Histy?" Blanc asks

" _My a-tual name is His-oire. I am a t-me. I've been se-led, so I as-ed Neptune to search for the Key Fr-gme-ts. (My actual name is Histoire. I am a tome. I've been sealed, so I asked Neptune to search for the Key Fragments.)"_ she explains

"Is it me or did her voice become more clear than last time?" Jeff asks

"No I think it did, I wonder if it has to do with collecting the Key Fragments…" Isaac says

" _That may be possible, but I am so-ry for the lack of d-etails. I don't have much time to s-eak. (That may be possible, but I am sorry for the lack of details. I don't have much time to speak.)"_ Histoire explains " _IF, Compa? Can you p-ease p-ovi-e more details to Lady Blanc, Alex, and Tempest l-ter? (IF, Compa? Can you please provide more details to Lady Blanc, Alex, and Tempest later?)"_

"I don't think she would trust Neptune to give details." Jeff says in which Neptune gets mad at him

" _Before I go… w-ll done de-ati-g Arfoire and g-tti-g Lowee back. (Before I go… well done defeating Arfoire and getting Lowee back.)"_ Histoire says congratulating the group

"You knew about all this?" Blanc asks

" _I am the tome, Histoire. I r-cord all that o-curs in the worl-. (I am the tome, Histoire. I record all that occurs in the world.)"_ she explains

"Yikes! So, you know about me snitching a pudding last night?!" Neptune asks shocked

" _Of course. At 0:15, you ate IF's milk pu-ding… (of course. At 0:15, you ate IF's milk pudding…)"_ she says which Neptune panics shouting to stop talking and the guys snicker while IF has this look on her face looking mad

"So what do you wanna tell us?" Jeff asks

" _Arfoire's ob-ective. She is try-ng to obtain all four godd-sses' powers. (Arfoire's objective. She is trying to obtain all four goddesses' powers.)"_ she says to them " _desp-te being co-ies, she has ob-ain-d Blanc and Vert's power. As such, her next ta-ge- will e-ther be Neptune or Noire. (despite being copies, she has obtained Blanc and Vert's power. As such, her next target will either be Neptune or Noire.)"_

"Alright then, I understood most of that so we got a plan of action. I believe it's time we return to Lastation and find both Noire and James and tell them the situation. They'll be unsuspecting it when Arfoire recovers her strength and take that chance." Jeff explains and the group agrees to the plan and IF looks and learns that the group can't get to Lastation without approval of both lands "Ugh with Avenir in control it would make sense…"

"I guess our only suggestion is flying over to the nation like last time." Ruby says and the group leaves the building and fly over to the land of Lastation and Compa was in deep shock after getting carried over to the nation "wow she looks traumatized."

"Well, I guess our bet we go to Chian's place since we can't go to the basilicom." Jeff says and the group moves onward and IF explains the things that happened when they were last in the nation before and the group decides to go around a bit IF and Vert going off together, Compa and Blanc go to a bookstore, the three guys, Ruby, Tempest, and Kaylin go off on their own and Isaac suddenly found out he had three hoods and gave the third to Tempest to hide herself in case someone is around that has seen her before and leaving Neptune by herself

"So before we see Chian, guess we can find Black Heart's protector?" Isaac asks

"Yea, though searching will take a while. Though he might be wandering around with Noire." Jeff says and suddenly he catches a fist coming at him "or maybe not…"

"Alright you, take off the hoods so I can get a good look at your face!" James shouts at him and Jeff does so "J-jeff?! What are you doing back here again?"

"Well for one thing is we came back for actually a warning, it's important that you know this." Jeff says which James looks confused "we wanna warn you that a villain will be coming to Lastation and maybe copy Noire's power."

"What for?" James asks

"Not sure, but her goal is obtaining all 4 of the goddesses powers, she already has 2 of them so we need to watch Neptune and Noire. If their powers are copied then who knows what the enemy will use them for." Jeff explains to him

"Well alright, but you still owe me that fight later on. Noire should be over this way." James says and they find her with Neptune at a sweets store which she emptied Neptune clean of cash so after that the whole group goes to a hotel room to talk among themselves the girls have their until the two goddesses remove their eyeglasses showing who they are and Noire freaks out

"Wait! You aren't planning on taking over Lastation with those two, are you? I can't believe you pulled this on me! I thought you were my friend!" Noire shouts out

"Shut up…" Jeff says which everyone looks at him "I can't believe how stubborn you think we are, we aren't here to take over any nation."

"What? And you tell her to shut up?" James says standing up and Jeff stands up also

"Just listen for a moment… you all fought against each other for some stupid war that had No reason why… you say the goddess before told you to fight and end the others, but what would you feel when you kill someone and there was no reason to fight over controlling everything?" Jeff explains and the three look at each other now wondering of his words they heard "ending someone's life just makes you feel guilt even if they haven't done anything… you should learn to set aside your differences and instead hold the power to protect a world we all share." the four goddesses look at him speechless as well as the guys "no longer should we fight against each other, but let us fight together all as one. Those who will fight to protect their homes and lands." the girls look at each other for a moment and decide to hug as forgiveness "don't you all feel better now." the girls smile and nod "that's good, now that all of you forgive each other I think it's time for our plan of action and search for the Key Fragment."

"Well actually we have been looking for it after you all left, but we had no luck at finding it anywhere." James says

"If that is so, then it could most likely be that Arfoire took it." Alex says

" _And meet this Rozen person. If what the soldier says is true… then he will most likely watch the expo."_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"Well we did as much as we could do and get some shares for Noire, and did as much to keep our identities secret. Though it was until Avenir feared this and got us kicked out of the basilicom." James explains to them

"So that would explain why those weapons were transferred to Lowee." Alex says

"Well anyway why not come with us to Chian's place, she did want to see you." James says and the group agrees and heads over to the Passe company

"We're back Chian." Noire says

"Oh, Noire, James. I wanted to ask you both a favor…" Chian says

"Yahoo! I'm back! Howzit been, Chian?!" Neptune says with her cheerful tone and Chian sees the whole group

"Oh! You're back! How long has it been?!" she asks surprised to see them "and it looks like you've got a bigger party now."

"You got that right, we got a lot more than usual." Jeff says

"... Looks like you are pretty well diversified. That aside, how does the factory look? Not bad, is it?" Chian asks them

"I gotta say it looks good as new, but a whole lot better now." Jeff says

"Well, it got a little out of hand, but Noire and James helped a lot." Chian says

"Noire did something too?" Neptune asks

"I didn't do anything." Noire says

"Oh, don't be shy. You both protected the caravans to get all the materials. Everyone appreciated it." Chian says

"That's all we did. Nothing special there." Noire says

"See? No matter how much I praise her, she's always like this." Chian says

"Well the good thing is she is looking out for her people, and that's a job a goddess should always do." Jeff says and Noire blushes knowing he is right

"Never mind me. What was that you were going to say?" Noire asks

"Oh, right. The weapon for the expo is still lacking on materials." Chian says

"Again? You know how hard it was to get the material you're using now?" Noire asks

"I know, but this is something I can't just turn a blind eye to." Chian says

"What? Chian? Do you need help?" Neptune asks

"Yeah, I need a material that can withstand the force of this weapon." Chian explains to them

"We can find it for you." Compa says

"Can you?!" Chian asks surprised

"Not like we have anything else to do now. We are still taking orders, too." IF says and Chian thanks them "so, do you mind telling us where we can get this material you want?" James gets a map out for Chian to point to the location of where to go and the group heads off to the location to a cavern

"It's been a while since we've set out to a dungeon to look for materials." Neptune says

"Well, we've been busy with other things." Compa says "I think we met Iffy in a cave like this, and Jeff and Ruby."

"I wouldn't have expected to be traveling with a goddess back then." IF says

"Now you have a mad party of 4 goddesses! It's like a cheat party!" Neptune shouts out

"I guess, though Nep being a goddess surprised me the most." IF says which Neptune got mad at

"Heh don't forget they got us protectors!" Jeff says smiling

"Aye! With all of them together it makes the strongest team in the whole world!" Ruby says

"And, where is this Monster we're looking for?" Blanc asks

"Like any other monster we look for… all the way in the back." Noire says

"Exactly like any other dungeon…" Isaac says and the group starts walking through the dungeon and take out the monsters in their path and get to a bridge

"Is it here? Or maybe here? Hey! Where are you, monsterrrr?" Neptune says

"That girl, I sometimes wonder about her weird comments." Jeff says

"Your telling me, I can never understand that girl at all." James says and they walk over to IF and Vert to see a pedestal with an odd shape on it

" _Wait this pedestal, I remember seeing this on the way to where the trio was attacked by Arfoire…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts " _but the scent I am getting from it… is not Arfoire's…"_ the group continues on while Jeff was confused to the scent he picked up wasn't Arfoire's but a different scent he never had picked up before

"We'll find out where Arfoire is and take the Key Fragment back from her to complete our set. This is the only one left to obtain." Isaac says

"Seems like it, but what do we do when we obtain all of them?" Alex asks

"Guess we will find out later once we do." Jeff says and the group gets to a spot with a large monster at the end of the dungeon

"Found ya, monster!" Neptune shouts out

"So that's the monster." Blanc says in her quiet tone

"It looks very tough." Vert says

"It doesn't matter. Its outnumbered, so we just have to keep hitting it." Noire says

"Not a problem let us do the job and you all can watch!" Jeff shouts out

"Black Luster Ritual! Now come forth as I use Valkerion to summon Black Luster Soldier!" Alex says and a warrior in armor and wielding a sword and shield appears "now lets combine." the Black Luster Soldier shines and the armor on him is now on Alex with sword and shield "Isaac lets attack together!"

"Right!" both Isaac and Alex charge together and strike the large monster multiple times

"Sky Dragon's wing attack!" Tempest uses the air to strike the beast and James slams his foot down making the enemy float in mid air

"Now Jeff! Finish it off!" James shouts and he swallows a large amount of fire given from James' fire blasts

"Alright I'm all fired up now! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large stream of fire and burning the monster to bits and dropping the item "and looks like we finished it off no problem." they collect the item they needed and return to the factory to give Chian the material they obtained

"We're back, Chian." IF says getting her attention

"Welcome back. So? How was it?" Chian asks them

"We got what you need." Jeff says giving the material to her

"Good! That's what I was looking for! Sorry guys, but I need to get going. Time's short, you know." she says and heads off

"So how long until the Expo starts?" Isaac asks James

"In 3 days." James tells them

"Well then guess that is why she needs to be ready soon, but for now I think we should be prepare for what is going to become of us." Jeff says

"Though it might be possible Arfoire will be there as well." Alex says

"Yea, Ganache said that Avenir were giving weapons to a client… it might be possible she is who he is talking about." Isaac says

"So what should we do for three days then?" James asks and the girls leave while Tempest stayed with them

"Well who knows what they will have out, and if we plan to take down Avenir then we should probably do some training then." Jeff says

"But we got Tempest who can give us enhancements." Isaac says

"Well if she gets a bit of practice to use them then she won't tire herself out." Jeff explains

"Usually I would never allow her to do such rash things, but just because this is your idea." Kaylin says to them not wanting Tempest to do anything dangerous

"I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself. I wanna help others now and I will do whatever it takes." Tempest says

"Alright but we should find a place to train at so we don't destroy anything." James says and they go to a mountain area "this should be a good spot to maybe spar a bit."

"Alright then but how do we divide it up?" Isaac asks

"We can do 30 minute sparring and swap the person sitting out in an order, so now I guess me against James and Alex against Isaac for the first spar and we will switch it up." they agree on the match ups and start up their sparing together

3 days pass as the five were the last to arrive and of course things got rough so they had to get some repairs on their clothing, plus had to get rid of the sweat smell on them taking turns having a shower and head to the building where the expo is and see the girls sitting on the bleachers

"There you all are, where have you all been this entire time?" IF asks a bit upset

"Sorry we kinda lost track of time. I hope we didn't miss anything." Alex says and the girls noticing something odd about them

"Nope, you are all good. The ceremony is just about to start now." Chian tells them and the guys sit by their goddess

"Wasting three days is hard, you know? Like playing games and talking stuff." Neptune says

"I'll just assume you're saying that to make me feel better…" IF says

"So this is Lastation's largest technology event…" Blanc says seeing the huge space inside the building

"Pretty huge, isn't it?! Lastation still has a lot more to show!" Noire says with a happy tone "what's the matter? Did you find something intersting?"

"A swag booth. I'm going to take a look." Blanc says

"Was that what you were looking at?!" Noire yells at her "oh it looks like it's about to start." everyone looks to see in the center of the stage is Ganache while Jeff looked in the far distance and could see a figure of a person in the shadows

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to the Avenir sponsored Technology Expo." he says over the Mic

"What's he saying? It isn't Avenir I'm the sponsor of the event!" Noire says angry

"Noire, you sound serious. C'mon, smile! Your cute looks are going to waste." Neptune says while Jeff rolls his eyes and sigh

"Let me be who I am now. It's not like anyone else is looking at me." Noire tells Neptune while James glimpses at her

"And so, we have a special opening ceremony for you all." Ganache continues

"An opening ceremony! I wonder what it is? I hope it's a gaming contest!" Neptune says excited

"Prepare to have your hopes down the drain." Jeff says quietly as the girls talk about music things

"Oh, then I want an energy charged, turquoise-haired idol singer!" Neptune says

 **Any Hatsune Miku fans out there? I am one if you are wondering.**

"I sure hope what you girls said is true…" Noire says

"In keeping with the theme, we would like to hold an exhibition match! Of course, we will enter our own weaponry with pride!" Ganache says

"What a farce. They're just using it to promote their product." IF says

"The opponent… representing our smaller local companies, is Passe!" Ganache says which the girls shout in shock

"H-Hey, Chian? What's going on?! We didn't hear anything!" Neptune asks her

"I don't know too! I'm just as confused as you all!" she says

"The exhibition match will start in 10 minutes. Both entrants, please prepare." Ganache says

"Prepare for what? There's nothing we can prepare for…" Chian says and Jeff can catch the scent of a certain witch and he sees her talking with Ganache behind a spot where the people couldn't see

"I thought she might be here, well then I guess it's time for us to shine. Those idiots are gonna be surprised at what can we do." Jeff says "I'm all fired up!" as the group waits 10 minutes the guys are already up for the fight

"The exhibition match will now begin!" Ganache announces and the guys get ready

"Alright, I have been waiting for this moment!" Jeff says excited

"You got that right! This moment is our time to shine!" Isaac shouts out

"I'll give them tenfold for messing with Lowee!" Alex says ready to battle

"They'll get what they deserve for taking over Lastation!" James says cracking his knuckles

"And now… let the 1st match… begin!" Ganache says and then suddenly presses a button and below their feet a green gas spews from the floor and get the guys

"Gah! What is this stuff?!" Isaac shouts in shock suddenly his body feels like it's going numb

"What did that bastard do?!" Alex asks in anger

"He used the gas again, Dammit he outsmarted us." James says

"I'll help you guys! Raise!" Tempest shouts out and a bright green aura surrounds the guys and getting their strength back

"What the?! No impossible does that girl have a power like that?!" Arfoire shouts in shock

" _So… that's interesting… it seems that girl is a healer, not only that but a dragon Slayer… I heard stories of their existence, but to think I would see them before my own eyes."_ the figure in the shadows says in his thoughts

"Ok that really makes me mad!" Alex shouts out mad

"Then I guess let's show the results of what we can do!" James yells out and the four charge at the machine seeing it target them James uses his speed to grab the barrels and pull them bending them to the sky "now's your chance guys!"

"You got it!" Isaac uses a wind ability to bring him into the air and fire off three electric arrows at the machine and Alex summons some magicians

"Now together, double Dark Magic atack!" he says and a large blast damages the front of the machine

"Now it's my turn! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff strike the top of the machine punching through it and ripping out some machine parts making the machine shut down and Jeff looks to Arfoire and sees the look on her face and couldn't help but laugh, which the guys were confused to what he was looking at. Jeff points to Arfoire seeing her expression and they laugh also

"That doesn't seem right… why didn't the gas do anything?" Ganache says seeing the guys still alive "I wonder if doing that a second time will work this time…"

"Like hell it would after what I saw…" Arfoire says from what Tempest did

"Then use "that."" the president says

"Sir President. When you say "that," do you mean…?" Ganache asks

"We cannot have humans defeat our machines. And besides, "he" is watching." he replies

"But, "that" is still under maintenance and I cannot assure what will…" Ganache says

"Urrh! Don't leave me out! What do you guys mean by "that"?!" Arfoire yells at them angry and curious of what they are talking about "if it can defeat the goddesses, and their protectors, just use "that" or "this" or whatever!"

"See? Our client asks for it too. Bring it before we lose our corporate trust. And possibly the company." the President tells Ganache

"... Tch! I will not be held responsible for this!" Ganache says and presses a button and a large machine activates and starts moving

"What in the heck is that?!" Isaac shouts in shock

"Could this be like their ultimate weapon?" Jeff asks

"Well let's not underestimate it." James says

"Look out!" Alex shouts to them from a swing of its fist and they jump away and Ruby grabs Jeff and hovers in the air

"That was close, thanks for the lift Ruby." Jeff says

"No problem Jeff! This thing is big, do you think we can defeat it?" Ruby says

"Its destroying the building trying to get- down!" Jeff shouts and Ruby dodges the swing of a fist trying to hit them "We need to find a way to stop it."

"Hey Jeff can you get a good look at it up there?! Whoa!" James asks dodging the attacks from the large machine

"I'm doing my best dude! But it seems this thing is out of control and malfunctioning…" Jeff says examining it

" _Those fools… it looks like their project couldn't handle the power of some of those machine parts… heh well it was to be expected thanks to my men tampering with it the day before… might as well take my leave."_ the figure in the shadows disappears without a trace

"How can we beat this thing?!" Isaac asks dodging the punches and the building crumbling from the machine destroying the building

"Hey Jeff, look at the head! Doesn't it look odd to you?" Tempest says as Kaylin brings her to him and he looks to see some kind of power

"That must be something important… but how will I dodge the attacks if I…" Jeff says knowing he doesn't want to land on the machine

"Thinking of motion sickness at a time like this?" Ruby asks

"Motion sickness? That won't be a problem." Tempest places her hands on his head and uses a spell on him

"Huh? What did you do?" Jeff asks her

"Its a spell that will stop that motion sickness, so you should be fine." Tempest tells him

"Oh yea! Lets do this Ruby!" he tells him

"Aye sir!" Ruby flies in and land on the machine's arm

"Oh yea now that feels good! Let's do this!" Jeff starts running on the arm of the machine which it tried crushing him though Jeff jumps on the other arm and jumps towards the face "Fire Dragon's Claw!" he kicks the head and smashes it to pieces

"He destroyed the head, guys give him some fire power!" James says and throws some fire blasts

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno fire blast!" Alex summons his black dragon and have it shoot fire attacks

"Here you go!" Isaac shoots some bomb arrows which make contact with pieces of the machine and Ruby flies him and suck all the fire up

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Tempest uses her air to give Jeff a boost of speed right towards the machine

"Here we go Ruby, full speed!" Jeff shouts out

"Aye sir!" Ruby says flying them towards the chest area

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Jeff ignites in flames and blast through the machine and landing on the ground, the machine stops working and falls to the ground "and that is the end of that!"

"Kyaaaaaaah!" everyone hears Noire scream and see Arfoire get her power without them noticing

"Noire no!" James shouts in anger

"Now all is left is your power Neptune." Arfoire says walking towards her until Tempest got in the way

"You'll have to get through me to do so!" she says and Jeff gets there also

"Same with me, you wanna get to her. You'll have to try to go through us!" Jeff says with his hands on fire

"Tch, dealing with them… I'll let you go this time, but I'll get your power soon. Ahahahahahaha!" Arfoire laughs and disappear in a flash of light

"Looks like everything is fine… Except losing our guard and having Noire's power copied…" Isaac says

"Now Neptune is the only one left Arfoire needs… we gotta stop her before she completes her goal…" Alex says then suddenly they hear explosions and see something was destroyed

"What the heck was that?!" Ruby asks in shock

"That direction was the Avenir company…" James says and then something larges covers the sun and look to see a battleship above them

"Is that a ship?" Isaac asks

"Hear my words company of Avenir, the deal has been done. As now you might be wondering why I do this? Well I did promise not to destroy your company until the Tech Expo yes. Sadly you failed to understand that I would still end your machinery that has failed. I Rozen have destroyed everything so now your bonds with our ties are over Singe, Gyah hahahahaha!" a voice from a speaker on the ship says

"So that ends Avenir huh? Well not what I was expecting, but seems that was a bit overboard…" James says and both he and Noire start doing work and fix up the messes on Lastation and finally take their land back from Avenir, also the former President Singe is now working at Passe being a friend of Chain's dad, while Ganache went missing who probably went to Lowee being a believer of the goddess there. But not only that Chian brought them a key fragment that was used as the power source from the last machine that was brought onto the stage and saying Ganache might have taken it, but Jeff's thoughts were from the scent on the pedestal and the scent from the mysterious person from the shadows were similar

"So, it's Histy Time again! Come on down! Histy!" Neptune says cheerfully

" _It seems you've gathered all the Key Fragments."_ Histoire says more clearly to the guys and Tempest

"This is… Histoire…?" Noire asks

"Oh, but one bad news. Arfoire copied and ran off with Noire's power." Neptune explains to Histoire

" _I see… that would mean Arfoire now wields the power of three goddesses."_ Histoire says " _please release me before Neptune's power is copied."_

"So where are you, then? Don't tell me you're up in Celestia." IF says

" _Not to worry. I am actually sealed in Planeptune."_ Histoire says

"Where in Planeptune would that be?" Vert asks

" _I am sorry, but I do not know exactly where…"_ Histoire says sadly

"Okay. Then let's head to Planeptune." IF says

"I believe Compa's room would be efficient as a base." Blanc says

"My, but how do we find Histoire?" Vert asks

"Well the only disappointing thing is I can't track her scent with her voice coming from these, if I did we could find her in a moment." Jeff says

"Well the best thing is we don't need to search in all the nations to find her." Tempest says

"Alright our adventure continues to Planeptune!" Isaac says and the group heads to the nation

 **Wow I believe I only have just a few chapters to do to finish this, I am pretty excited to show something new with Rozen at his true form and the entrance of the younger brothers appearing**

 **This story series is gonna stay Hyperdimension Guardians (Mega, Zero, Heart)**

 **I don't think I'll plan of doing beings similar to the Dark CPUs**

 **I have a better name for the one wondering with Kurome**

 **Rozen is just a character of mine who is another color costume on Ganondorf in Smash Bros (and Jeff's enemy in other things)**

 **I am not sure if I will do any side stories but I plan on doing a few of them like the Zombies and the SAO VR reverence game**

 **How many times do I have to tell you guys? Do you even read these things?! I am not planning for the guys to have forms like the CPUs, to much work!**

 **Well now that I got those out of the way I would like to thank everyone for reading this and hope you enjoy more upcoming chapters, see you all next time, Brawl on!**


	11. Searching for Histy

_Chapter 10; Search for Histoire, Meet the Sage of Darkness_

After returning from Lastation from the events of the Tech Expo the whole group is now in Compa's place to discuss on where to find Histoire at and release her from her seal, as they have already went looking around for any clues on her location

"Welcome to the start of the 128th… "Where's Histy Summit"!" Neptune says like being a announcer

"Okay now, to start it off, let's hear everyone's information." IF says

"I've got a whopping nothing!" Neptune shouts out

"I wasn't counting on you in the first place… how about everyone else?" IF asks

"I couldn't find anything." Compa says and the other girls got nothing also

"Nope / nothing / zip." James, Alex, and Isaac says getting nothing

"We searched high in the sky for a bird's eye view but got nothing…" Ruby says

"So it seems we have hit a dead end… if only we knew where else to look…" Jeff says in deep thought wondering as the girls talk a bit then Jeff remembers something at the forest and runs off

"Jeff? Where are you going?" Isaac asks

"Something I just remembered!" Jeff shouts out, and curious the group follow where he is going and they follow him to the forest area Compa and Neptune first went to when they met "if I am right then it must be…" Jeff jumps down the hole that lead to the underground cavern and everyone else follows him unsure of what he is thinking and they follow him to the end of the cave "I can feel a breeze…" Jeff walks towards it and phases through it "whoa! Everyone come through here, there was a hidden path here the whole time!" the rest of the group goes through and see the place is all futuristic "I thought something was off here before, now this might be where Histoire will be at." they start heading forwards through the area seeing the enormace amount of technology around and get close to an area where Jeff expected the scent would be a certain someone

"I've been waiting for you, Neptune! It took you long enough." Arfoire says and Jeff could see someone behind her with dark skin, white hair, wearing armor on him and has a cape flowing behind

"Since guessing that you are here means Histoire is here also." Jeff says

"Exactly. I knew you would come here after collecting the Key Fragments." Arfoire says

"Hah, basic villain101 always expect enemies to guard something from the heroes." Isaac says

"Then I guess I should bring something you wouldn't expect." the man behind them says and suddenly from a portal below just appears and a large monster appears out of it

"Whoa incoming monster!" Alex shouts and the large beast creates a dark purple energy ball and slams it on the ground knocking them down to the floor and paralyzed the goddesses from transforming

"No way… how could that thing…" James says in shock

"Are you the person called Rozen?" Jeff asks the man

"Hehehe correct, my name is Rozen I am the leader of the Dark Army. My first target on this world was Avenir in Lastation but their President had plead to stop the attack and made a deal to make some machines for me and make a project." he explains "So I agreed until the Expo, and of course I destroy their company anyway."

"Enough speaking right now. So, Neptune? How about a trade? Your power, for their lives." Arfoire says bargaining with Neptune

"Trade… with my power?" Neptune asks worried about everyone

"Yes… but this is a trade, not a copy. I will take your actual power!" Arfoire says

"If Nep-Nep does that, she won't be able to change into a goddess!" Compa says

"Neptune has caused enough trouble. I will reap your power now!" Arfoire shouts

"Neptune, make a run for it!" Jeff yells at her

"If she takes your power then it's over! Listen to us and run for it!" Alex yells also

"... But, everyone will…" Neptune says quietly

"Do you think that all of us will be taken down so easily?" Isaac asks

"You listening? So stop stalling and get moving!" James shouts

"... Okay. I'll give my power to Arforitchi. Please, let them go." Neptune says and Jeff slams his fist

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Neptune you are such an idiot!" Jeff yells angry

"If my power as goddess is all that's needed, it's a good deal." Neptune says "plus without my memory, I'm not all that attached being a goddess."

"Neptune… you idiot…" Jeff says quietly

"My power as goddess is cheap compared to everyone's lives." Neptune tells them though Jeff knew that Arfoire won't keep her promise

"A smart decision, I must say. Now, stay still…" Arfoire says having her hand aiming at Neptune and a purple orb of light comes out of Neptune and into Arfoire as Neptune screams in pain "hahahaha! Finally… I have all four goddesses' powers! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Congratulations… I suppose so." Rozen says with his arms folded

"Now I can become the True Goddess… no, even, a god!" Arfoire shouts in excitement

"A promise is a promise. Let them go." Neptune says

"Neptune… don't you freaking understand them… a villain like her would never keep it!" Jeff tells her

"Hehehe just as he said, so gullible as usual. Like I would keep such a promise. But before I get rid of all of you, allow me to show you this." Arfoire says and pulls out a book with a lock and chains on it "see this? This tome is the sealed form of the one you call Histoire."

"So that's Histoire…" Jeff says quietly

"Histoire. Hear me and see me. I am finally now the True Goddess." Arfoire says looking at the book and smirks "oh, yes. You can't "see." What a pity not seeing the CPUs and their Protectors groveling at my feet!"

"Damn you…" Alex curses under his breath hoping he gets the certain cards into his hand

"Now, petty talk aside, I will use your powers, Histoire." Arfoire says

"That is impossible, as I will not allow you to use my powers." Histoire says

"Very well. Let me force your powers out, then!" Arfoire shouts out

"That Is impossible! You don't have the means to do so…" Histoire says

"On the contrary! That is why I've been preparing all this time! Now, Histoire! With the vestiges of people's fear, create Overlord Momus!" Arfoire yells out and a dark mist comes from the book making Histoire scream in pain and dark mist bursts out and comes together forming a large beast in front of the group

"What in the heck is that?!" Isaac asks in shock

"It can't be… I thought Momus was just something she made up?!" IF says confused

"Exactly. But now I created the Overlord through the image and fears of people." Arfoire says to them as the giant beast roars

"So you can create anything with Histoire?!" James asks in shock

"Correct, who ever controls her, controls all reality." Arfoire explains

" _If that's the case then I got one shot at this with good timing…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts

"If you think that thing is so tough then try this! Polymerization, I fuse the three blue eyes and create something destructive! Come forth Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Alex says and summons the dragon with three heads

"What in the?! What kind of beast is that?!" Arfoire asks in shock

"Something that I will use to end your Overlord! Blue eyes, Neutron Blast!" he commands his dragon and sends the blast at Momus and destroying him… or so he thought "heh looks like your Overlord just- huh?" suddenly the pieces of the beast come together again forming together back like nothing had happened "what?! But how could it do that?!"

"Hahahahaha looks like your attack did nothing while people still fear him, your puny attacks are all nothing." Arfoire says having the book out giving Jeff the chance

"Now!" out from his hand he controls a stream of fire and punches the book out of her hands

"No! How dare you!" Arfoire yells at him

"Isaac give me a lift!" Jeff tells him and he gets his shield as a platform and Jeff uses it to jump high and grab the book "and now it's ours!"

"Well done dude! Now lets get out of here!" James says

"Then I'll do us a favor with a second Polymerization! Fusing my dragon with Black Luster Soldier! The all mighty beast Dragon Master Knight! Destroy Momus one more time!" Alex commands and his powerful monster attacks destroying Momus

"Do you really think that will work?" Arfoire asks

"No, but I do know that it buys us time to escape." Alex says and the group runs off

"Grrrrr how dare they…" Arfoire is now mad

"Calm yourself, it may take time for Momus to restore himself but we still have a tactic to keep them busy." Rozen says using his Dark power on Arfoire he creates shadow being clones of the goddesses forms

"That seemed interesting… so what do you plan to do with these since they'll know these clones are completely dark with the red eyes…" Arfoire says

"That may be true, but with their normal forms they can mimic the looks. The best part is no one can see a black aura on them except the goddesses and their protectors." Rozen explains

"So you plan to use them to attack their nations?" Arfoire asks

"Precisely, that is why it will buy time for us to distract them." Rozen explains "men, I want 4 groups to spread to the four nations to slow down the heroes and buy time, is that clear?" he says through a communication device

"Yes master Rozen! Alright men you heard him!" a soldier says and spread to the four nations

Back with the group as they make it to Compa's house safely

"We're finally here… need… cold… pudding…" Neptune says

"I thought we were done for back there." James says then Jeff grabs Neptune by her hoodie

"What the hell was wrong with you?! We would have been fine at the moment but you don't listen to us and let Arfoire take your power as a goddess!" Jeff says angry with her

"Whoa dude calm down, you don't need to take it out your anger so suddenly!" Isaac says

"Stay out of this! You had a choice, I would have still been able to stop that witch! But no you just have her take your power and almost ended our lives… I was given a job to protect you… but now that you are just a regular girl now… what am I too you now?" Jeff says and Neptune couldn't think of what to say to him and looks down sad "that's what I thought… I'm leaving…" he walks to the door but James blocks him

"That isn't how you should talk to your goddess." he says

"Leave me alone, I have no business being here." Jeff pushes him out of the way and giving him the book keeping Histoire sealed and leaves the house

"... Jeff…" Neptune says quietly and slightly cries a bit " _I wanted to keep everyone safe… I didn't mean to upset you…"_

 **There we go that is the end of this Chapter, though a bit emotional. I wanted to bring up a way of Jeff leaving the party from Neptune losing her power, also since I will but though I won't changes the protector's personality with their Protector forms since this it is to much for me to do with a second personality. So from now on only their outfits will change, hair, and eyes. If that makes others happy about that so I can stop getting comments about the guys having forms. Jeff will get Dual Mode and Dragon Force in future stories so I won't be asked that also. Though I am glad to say thanks for reading and see you next time, Brawl on!**


	12. Fight the Shadow Fakes

_Chapter 11; Destruction in the Nations, Battle against the Fakes_

Back in Compa's house, the whole group was surprised at Jeff's sudden anger on Neptune and leaving the house

"... Man, I didn't think he would actually do that…" Isaac says while Neptune still looked sad

"He must be broken after the lost of Neptune's power… I think it's best he needs time to himself for the time being…" Alex says

"... I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would appreciate it if my seal is broken." Histoire says with the book in James' hands

"Oh yea let's do that." Isaac says and the guys sit on the couches with the book set on the table and them connecting the pieces together to form a key "alright it is assembled, so maybe she will the one to break it." he looks at Neptune which she slowly walks over picks up the Key and inserts to the lock and turns it and a large unlocking sound was heard

"Thank you, Neptune. Everyone. The seal is finally broken." Histoire says and the book automatically opens and out pops a small Fairy with blonde hair in pigtails, has blue eyes and in a purple dress "nice to meet you all. My name is Histoire, or as everyone else calls me, Histy."

"Whoa! A fairy!" Isaac says in surprise

"Amazing! If Jeff was here now he wouldn't believe this!" Alex says

"Well, my body is different from when I'm in the tome." she says with a blush

"Though if it weren't for his action…" James says looking out the window

"Jeff has his own problems, I know he wants to find his dad. The dragon who raised him, but for some reason I would have recorded it in the tome, sadly it isn't found. I would expect that he would ask me since I am all knowing for recording the history in Gamindustri. Especially yours Tempest… I am sorry…" Histoire explains to all of them

"Oh it's alright, I'm sure there is another way to find Skylana." Tempest says while Ruby is looking out the window while Histoire explains to everyone about herself and created by the former goddess and what happened many years ago

-meanwhile at Jeff's location in a forest near a river-

Jeff was standing next to the stream of water staring at it flowing until he bends down and grabs some water and splashes against his face

"Man… I must be the worst protector to yell at his goddess… and I even left, upset at her…" Jeff says to himself "with Arfoire now with all four of the goddesses powers… is there even a way to stop her, and with Neptune being a regular human… I'm even doubting myself…"

"But there is still a way." a girl's voice is spoken and he stands up and sees a blonde girl with very long hair, green eyes, and wears a hot pink dress and looks like a 13 year old "There is still a chance to save the world."

"Who are you?" Jeff asks her

"Oh no one special, though having the girls' powers used for evil isn't what I had imagined… especially Arfoire becoming corrupted…" she continues which Jeff looked confused "There is something I should tell you before you leave…" before she continues Jeff hears a voice he recognizes

"My lord! We have terrible news! Lady Purple Heart is destroying the Underground Plant!" a soldier runs to him

"What?!" Jeff couldn't believe his ears "are you sure about this?!"

"Yes, could you please stop her for these unknown reasons?!" the soldier asks

"Alright, first I need you to evacuate the citizens to safety. I will find out why this is happening." Jeff tells him

"Of course my lord, I will report every member to do so." the soldier runs off

"So it seems that Arfoire and this Rozen have planned a distraction already." the young girl says

"So who are you? You seem to know what is going on." Jeff says and the girl smiles

"A person that watches over Gamindustri as a Spirit." the girl says with Jeff confused

"A spirit? Are you some kind of ghost?" Jeff asks

"Not quite exactly… you see I am actually…" the girl continues

-with Planeptune group in the Underground Plant-

"Well looks like this is it…" Tempest says looking around "... I can feel a evil aura up ahead… it must be connected to that Rozen guy."

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn, I can't believe you would do something dangerous as this." Kaylin says with Ruby beside her

"Come on Nep, cheer up we'll be able to do this." IF says to her who is still down

"I think Nep-Nep is sad about Jeff's actions before." Compa says "she still feels depressed from what he said…"

"Such a display of rudeness to a lady, especially a goddess." Kaylin says

"Kaylin you shouldn't say that…" Tempest tells her

"It doesn't matter, for he was being mean to someone he was protecting and now has abandoned her." Kaylin continues

"... No it's fine… I guess maybe I wasn't really using my head… Jeffy was right… I just… didn't want to see everyone hurt…" Neptune says quietly slightly crying

"Don't cry Neptune… I'm sure he will calm down…" Ruby says " _how can I be sure that he will… after he yelled at her so much it sounded it might take a while."_ they continue in the Underground Plant when suddenly they encounter a shadowy figure of Neptune's Goddess form "whoa! Is that Neptune's Goddess form?!"

"Tempest must have been right about the aura of that Rozen guy, it doesn't look normal." Kaylin says

"I think it might be a tough one…" Tempest says

"Die." the shadow figure says and charges at them

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" out of nowhere Jeff punches the shadowy clone of Purple Heart in the stomach "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he breathes fire at the clone and it burns to crisp and the girls were shock of his sudden appearance "looks like that was only one of them, many more will be ahead…" he says with his back towards the others

 _-Flashback-_

" _You see I'm actually a goddess of old times." the young girl tells him_

" _You mean something like the former goddess who created the goddesses?" he asks the girl and she shakes her head_

" _No, much more further of the past before the Quartet defeated an evil goddess." she says_

" _You serious about this? But why are you a Spirit telling me this?" he asks her_

" _It's true I am a spirit, but I still watch over the world and watch the 4 goddesses protect their nations, I was the one who also guided them to obtain protectors." she tells him_

" _You are the voice they mentioned?!" Jeff asks shocked_

" _Yes, but before I tell you other further details the fathers of all of you watched over them when they were young, especially your father Igniaus." she tells him_

" _You know Igniaus?!" Jeff asks her_

" _Yes, but I know you wanna find out where he is… I made a promise to him and give a message. While I may be a Spirit he gave me this 'One day we will see each other once again my son, and I will explain all you will need to know.' that is what he said, and I kept my promise." she tells him_

" _Dad…" Jeff holds his scarf and looks at it with hopes "I know that I will find you again."_

" _I guess you might also wanna know I was the one who created the gauntlet with my magic abilities." the young girl says to him_

" _Huh? Is that how Tempest got the gauntlet for no reason?" Jeff asks_

" _Yes, all the Dragon Slayers are given one, since the 5 of you have a Destiny." she tells him_

" _5… so there are three others besides me and Tempest…" Jeff says_

" _Yes, but the time is not now of when you will meet the other ones. For now I believe you need to rescue Neptune and tell her what I think you should say." the girl tells him_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Jeff sighs and slowly turns to them looking at Neptune who is looking at him with tears coming out of her eyes

"... Neptune… listen… I was a bit of a jerk and yelled at you…" he starts

"... No, you were right on me not thinking first… I let the character in me do the talking and didn't become serious… but I didn't want my friends hurt… especially you Jeffy… you were always there for me even when I didn't have my memory of you…" Neptune says

"... I know… but I let my anger get the better of me, even now I finally regret what I did…" Jeff says and he looks ahead to see the same girl from the forest watching and smiling " _thank you for making me realise my mistake… whoever you are…"_ he looks back at Neptune "Neptune, I wish you can forgive my actions on you…" he looks down and Neptune walks over to him and hugs him

"It's ok, I can forgive you. You are my guardian, and my Knight." Neptune say rubbing her head on his stomach and he places a hand on her head

"Well a Dragon protector really…" he says and slightly smiles and suddenly he gets a scent and looks up to see a clone about to end them "look out!" he switches their places and kicks the clone off the the path and disintegrates "luckily I smelled that coming, it seems that I was right with more than one clone made from Neptune's power…"

"More than one? Are you saying Arfoire made a group of fake Neptunes?!" IF asks him

"My nose doesn't lie, I can also feel power of shadows coming deeper." Jeff tells them

"Then how about some extra help?" a girl with red hair in adventure gear appears with a sword

"And you are?" Jeff asks the girl

"Names Falcom, I'm an adventurer. I heard there was trouble so I came to investigate." she tells them

"Well the more help the easier it'll be, let's get going." Jeff says and they continue onward and find two girls taking on many clones of the fake Purple Heart and Jeff could see the main one generating the clones "looks like those two need some back up… and I can see the main one up ahead, Tempest make a path for me towards that one." he points to the certain one and she nods

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" she blows a strong amount of wind blowing away some clones creating a path and Jeff runs through it and gets to the clone

"You are only a fake so it's time to see who is better, just you and me this time!" he says with his hands on fire while the others take out the clones "I'm all fired up to take out all this stress from her weird comments all the time!" the shadow figure charges towards him and he dodges but doesn't realize she went and grabbed his leg "what in the?! Oh no!" the clone flies up and around a bit and suddenly he starts feeling sick "not… again…"

"What?! How can you be feeling motion sickness at this moment?!" Ruby shouts out to him

"Motion… sickness… are you kidding me…" IF facepalms can't believe what she heard

"I… can't… help it…" he says feeling dizzy on the movement in the air

"You say you have motion sickness though you seem fine with Ruby carrying you, but not Nep? She has wings as well you idiot." IF says

"... Uh…" he looks and sees she is right " _maybe I let my motion sickness get to me thinking of her as some machine or vehicle…"_ he then lights his whole body on fire "Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath!" the fire spreads in the area

"What are you doing?!" IF shouts at him and they cover though don't notice that the girl behind them uses magic to barricade them safe and have the fire burn away the clones and Jeff lands on his feet with a small purple crystal sphere lands next to him that is see through with a light purple powerful energy coming from it

"What is this thing?" he picks it up and can feel the power coming from it and he hears footsteps

"My lord! Have you found out what was going on?" the soldier asks him

"Yea, it seemed to only be a fake one. I know she would never do something like this." he tells him while the girls look around

"Ah I see, that does explain it. Well as long as the fake is gone then we don't need any worry." the soldier says sighing in relief

"Also, I was wondering about something about a weapon from the Quartet." Jeff says

"Ah, I believe I know what you mean. Please follow me to the basilicom my lord." the soldier says and Jeff signals the girls and follow him with the soldier and on the way Jeff turns to the mysterious girl seeing her smile happily and Neptune looked and sees her also But the other girls looked to see nothing except Tempest could also see her

" _Fly high my fairies, for I know you'll win against the shadows that cover your path."_ the young girl says in her thoughts but telepathically tells them that as they walk away to the exit of the dungeon and to the basilicom and the soldier brings out the legendary weapon called the trinity blade

"So this is one of the four legendary weapons huh?" Jeff asks

"Yes my lord… oh did I not want to say that?" he asks

"Nah it's alright, they know who I am anyway." he replies

"Oh, well then it is dull since being many years old." the member explains

"Then is it alright if we take it with us?" IF asks

"Well I'm sorry but without the Lady's permission we can't just hand it to anyone such as you." he says to them

"What? But why can't I give approval of taking it with us?!" Jeff asks

"Well, I'm sorry my lord… even so I would like to but you do know I have Never seen you use a weapon." the staff member explains

" _... He's right… the only time I used a weapon was because of the toxic gas that Ganache used on me and James that one time…"_ he says in his thoughts

"So I am sorry, but I will need the lady to give her approval for this weapon." the staff member tells him

"... Alright then, come on girls lets go." Jeff tells them and they didn't argue and just followed him "looks like we can't get the weapon… but the others may need some extra help…" the girls agree but the three Falcom, Marvey, and MAGES.. Decided to stay back and watch over things just in case

The group makes their way to Lastation first and into the basilicom with James and Noire there

"Noire! I came to help! Oh, or did the super efficient Noire beat 'em all up already?" Neptune says and Noire sees her cheery again with Jeff now

"Thanks for the sarcasm. Unfortunately, she got away." she tells them

"I can't believe the number one fan-favorite, Noire let 'em get away." Neptune says with a weird expression on her face

"Stop it already! I have No time to bother with you now!" Noire yells at her "and what about him for what he did?!"

"Oh don't worry we kissed and make out." Neptune says in a tone

"K-k-kissed?!" Noire asks stuttering

"Don't get the wrong idea of her randomness." Jeff says and flicks Neptune on her head

"Owie! I thought we were cool?" Neptune asks

"We are, but your comment just made it awkward." Jeff explains

"Well whatever… I guess it was alright for you all to get here." James says and Chian came in a hurry

"Noire! James! We found her! Hey, you guys came?!" she says

"Chian?! Why are you working at the basilicom? What happened to everyone?" Neptune asks

"I already kicked everyone from Avenir out of the Basilicom. Chian's folks are helping, but I kinda feel bad burdening them with this." Noire explains

"Hey, don't say that. We're all wanting to help you, so no troubles here. And now that we're helping, we found where that fake ran off to." Chian tells them

"You guys are good. Great. Let's head there." James says

"My dragon senses will give us an edge on where that clone is." Jeff says and the group heads off to a factory

"So this is where Lastation's legendary weapon is…" Neptune says

"The Legendary weapon. I wonder what it looks like." Noire says thinking of its shape in her mind "well, it is legendary, so I bet a courageous hero or a saint was using it."

"No use talking, who knows what it could be so let's not waste time!" Jeff shouts out and runs ahead of the group and they try to catch up and Jeff stops and sees the target "well it seems we got to the fake."

"Now you aren't getting away!" James says and uses his super speed grabbing the fake and tossing her at Noire with her transformed and strikes the fake with a strong attack

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire strikes the fake a couple of times and James slams his foot to stop gravity on her and spread his fire blasts and collide them all together "you are a tough one." as Noire says that the clone does a surprise attack and about to kill her until a girl arrived and stopped the attack and pushed the clone back and starts running away probably after the Lastation legendary weapon

"We gotta stop that fake and quick!" James shouts out and everyone runs after the clone to find her as well as the weapon "alright you, I believe it's time to get destroyed!"

"Let's see if he is capable to finish off your clone Noire…" Jeff says and James runs in then jumps dodging her swing and he punches the clone and then a kick knocking it back

"Now time to face the music!" he takes out a special looking weapon and starts it up "now time to play the dubstep gun!" streams of sounds waves play striking the clone getting her to her feet "sayonara you faker." suddenly Jeff sees the grin and the clone shines

"James!" he gets in front of him and the clone self-destructs as Jeff slurps up the fire

"Are you guys alright?!" IF asks and see them safe

"Yea… we're *belch* alright." Jeff says after swallowing a large amount of fire from the explosion and he sees a black crystal sphere like his purple one on the ground and picks it up "... Here this belongs to you." and hands it to James

"... Ok, huh? Oh no!" Jeff looks to what James is looking at and sees the weapon is broken "the explosion has broken the gun!"

"Calm down, if we take these with us maybe we can get it repaired." Jeff says and they take the pieces to Chian to see if it can be fixed

"Nope. No can do. It's just way too broken to repair." Chian says

"We really need this weapon. Please! Can you just try, Chian?!" Noire asks her

"I know where you're coming from, but it's practically obliterated. Plus, it's antique… I'm not so sure it's a weapon to be used in battle." Chian says while Noire sighed in disappointment

"Excuse me, but can I take a look at it." the use to be President of Avenir Singe walks over to them and looks at the pieces "fixing it is impossible, but how about making a new one out of its parts?"

"Wouldn't that make it a different weapon? Plus, Noire wants it repaired." Chian replies

"But if it can still be a weapon to hold power it uses from the far past, I'm sure that will be alright." James says

"Well then, leave this to me." Singe says and Noire wasn't sure what to think

"It's alright, I can tell that you can trust him. Even though he may have done things wrong in the past… I believe you can give him a chance." Jeff tells her and she decided to agree and he gives his thanks to her

"But how are you going to craft it? We don't have the proper machinery." Chian says

"I won't let some machine create such an important weapon. I'll do it." he says and Jeff smiles to the new change in him "Chian, gather the crew. We'll showcase the proud techniques of Lastation!" and she agrees

"We will be here until it's finished, so you all go and head onward." James says and Jeff nods And the group leaves and heads towards the land of Lowee next

Once arriving in the nation the group finds Alex and Blanc, or more likely two Blancs which both are arguing of which is the real one, though some of the group could see a black aura around one of them, but to the others they can't see it

"So this again? How long is this gonna take?" Jeff asks

"Not sure… but you see that black aura around that one?" Alex asks Jeff

"Yea, though to my standards it seems that Neptune can see it, but not the other girls… probably because being a goddess, though without her power… it seems difficult to understand…" Jeff explains

"So since we are protectors we can see it?" Alex asks

"That seems possible, if we both can see it then yea." Jeff says and suddenly Alex got a glimpse of someone

"Hey, who is that?" he asks and Jeff looks and sees that same girl watching them

"Honestly I am not sure who she is…" Jeff replies

"You met her before?" he asks and Jeff nods "strange… for some weird reason seeing her makes me feel calm…"

"... I can feel a mysterious power from her." Jeff says and while the duo were talking the girls start up a quiz and Neptune asks about Blanc's measurements and the one on the right answered

"Wait what?!" Alex asks in shock and blushes, the next question from Financier was a fanfic Blanc made 2 years ago which the one on the right answers again "uh hold on…" Alex starts getting nervous about these being revealed

"Wow, this is interesting…" Jeff says pretty surprised about hearing this, and the next question again from Finacier was Blanc sending a book she wrote about a year ago which the one on the left panicked and the one on the right answered again, and as Financier was going to ask another question Alex uses the knights he had and plays one card that he obtained

"That's enough! Now fear this as I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Alex shouts out and the Dragon appears out of the Dark clouds "now your finished! Never see spill stuff like that!" he shouts out angry

"Hey wait wasn't that a card for the tournament 7 years ago?" a man asked

"Yea! Isn't he the one who won that tournament?" a kid asks

"... I may have done bad things before… but the goddess has taken care of me… and now I'll finish the job! Slifer attack the actual fake with Thunder Force!" Alex says and the Dragon sends a blast out It's mouth at the Blanc with the black aura which she jumps away and shines black and turns into goddess form as the shadow figure instead

"You leave me no choice… I will sacrifice myself to destroy the weapon!" the shadow figure says and flies away from the town and the group follows her to a cave which Alex had to return Slifer since it is to large to fit inside and he summons powerful monsters in place "the three main ace cards in this deck are out on the field, now to destroy that fake."

"You will need to prove yourself by destroying the fake, like I did with Neptune's fake." Jeff explains

"As much as I want to destroy her, I will allow him to do so anyway." Blanc says and the group continues through the cave and attack any monsters that get in their way as always and reach to wear the fake is "I've finally got you, you fake!"

"... Already?!" it asks shocked

"Now time to show my skills by playing Black Luster Ritual and summon Black Luster Soldier! Then play polymerization twice, the first for the three blue eyes and becoming Blue Eyes Ultimate, the second is with my dragon and Black Luster Soldier to create Dragon Master Knight and using the dragons that were sent to the graveyard, it's power raises over the top!" Alex says and fuses himself as the soldier "now I will destroy you! Dragon Saber Blast!" the dragon heads use their burst attack and using the sword it combines and blows the fake to dust "never mess with me and my cards." a crystal sphere drops from the spot where he ended the fake and his dragon and soldier disappear and Financed leads the group to where the weapon once used by one of the Quartet once a spear now a hammer which didn't really make sense at all

After the events in Lowee both Alex and Blanc had to stay after what the clone did before in the nation and they head to Leanbox as their final destination to find Isaac and Vert in her room and find the weapon of Leanbox is ruined in any way you would know

"As you see the bow once used is pretty unusable at this point…" Isaac says

"My fire would burn it to ashes so I wouldn't recommend that idea." Jeff says and Ran-Ran decided to remake the weapon and the group heads out to a forest and look for materials and Jeff could get scent of the brothers nearby and continue through the forest and find them with the clone "as I expected…"

"Then I will do this." Isaac says and the fake charges at him and he puts up his shield and the fake was smart but Isaac expected this and used his wind " _looks like I used that up, now I gotta wait for that to recharge again."_ though Isaac sees the clone fly towards him and knock him off the wind gust and landed on the ground hard "grr guess I can do the other thing." he takes out a black artifact with orange markings on it and it absorbs into him and suddenly his body changes into a wolf and something hops on his back " _now to do some damage."_ he jumps at the fake striking the side and waits and the fake charges him and at the right moment he jumps doing a strong hit then returns to his human form and pull out his bow with an electric arrow and fires it at her and destroys the clone and out drops a crystal sphere exactly like the other ones seen before

"So one drops from all four… could the be a reason for these?" Jeff asks and the group finds the materials and Vert took the duo brothers into a place to play "certain" games

"We will return to Planeptune once everything has finished." Isaac says and the five return to Planeptune for the time being

" _Those fakes were a distraction… possibly to buy them time after what Alex did."_ Jeff says in his thoughts " _and they'll probably attack soon."_

 **Yes, and it is finished also sorry for the quick chapter I just didn't really think this was much of importance since there are so many battles. But I am sure you all are excited for the sisters to be coming as well as the brothers, but I got a little twist coming for that so I am not gonna say what happens. Still thanks so much for reading this chapter and see you again next time, Brawl on!**


	13. Sisters now born

_Chapter 12; Vanquish Overlord Momus, birth of the Younger Sisters_

After time has passed the other goddesses and protectors return to Planeptune with the weapons of the Quartet, or use to be as they all been changed except without the one from Planeptune though before we go through with that I'm sure some of you would like to see this

"What in the?! A fairy is in your house Compa!" Jeff says surprised at seeing Histoire

"Glad to meet you Jeff, and I see both you and Neptune have settled it now?" Histoire asks

"Oh uh yea… I guess it was my fault for doing such a thing…" Jeff says still feeling down from what he did

"It is of no matter, everything is good thanks to you." she says

"Yea… uh also do you know what this is?" Jeff shows the small crystal sphere that was dropped from Neptune's fake

"Hmm… I am not sure, but the power emitting from it is kinda similar to the CPUs… that is all I can learn from this." she explains

"I see… well I guess we wait until the others arrive." Jeff says and they arrive back at Compa's house

"Now that everyone is here, can I look at the legendary weapons?" Histoire asks

"Voila! Here's Lastation's legendary weapon." Noire shows the new made sword out of the gun pieces it was made from

"Ah, I thought it was the Dual Revolver…" Histoire says looking confused

"Yea, about that. It blew up when her copy self-destructed." James explains which Histoire went shocked from what he said

"Don't worry. Chian and the folks at Lastation rebuilt it for me to use." Noire says

"It's not even a revolver anymore… are you sure it's safe to use?" Histoire asks

"I was able to get it as well. Here." Blanc shows the Hammer

"Um, Blanc…? I thought the weapon enshrined at Lowee was…" Histoire starts saying

"The Trust Spear, yea… But some stuff has been changed…" Alex says

"This is… A hammer. Plus it's gold and it feels so super-smashy…" Histoire says

"It was was old and lacked resilience, so it was remade into a hammer. Not to worry. The shaft is still the same from the spear." Blanc says

"Uh… where in the line was I supposed to not be worried?" Histoire asks

"Now it is my turn. Behold the beauty of the spear." Vert says

"I'm getting tired of this pattern, but I might as well follow through… I thought the weapon at Leanbox was the Wisdom Bow?" Histoire asks

"Well it was moldy, broken, and pretty much unusable, so…" Isaac starts saying

"You made it into a spear." Histoire says

"Ran-Ran did it overnight." Vert explained and Histoire sighs

"So not a single one retains its original form." Histoire says depressed "don't tell me even the Trinity Blade was altered."

"Yea… about that… you see we couldn't get access to have it with us with our staff…" Jeff starts explaining which brought her to confusion

"Even though Jeff is the protector, the basilicom staff needs Neptune's approval, but with her like this…" Ruby explains

"... Now this is a problem. You are missing that one weapon." Histoire says

"Can't we just use the 3 we have now?" Noire asks

"You are facing Arfoire. You need all 4 to have a fair chance at battle." Histoire explains "but, there is very little choice now. Let us prepare with the 3 weapons."

"I can take care of anyone! No matter how strong they might be, they'll never compare to a dragon slayer like like me and Tempest! Plus we got all our friends together." Jeff says

"Yea, no matter what our friends are our real strength!" James says

"And thanks to all our work we did, we will achieve beyond anything you can imagine!" Alex says

"Yea, and together nothing will stand in our way!" Isaac says then suddenly a loud rumble shook the house and they hear a roar from a certain beast

"That sound! That can only come from a certain beast." Jeff says and looks out the window and sees Momus, Arfoire, and Rozen

"Hear me, lowly scum! I am Arfoire! I am your god!" she shouts out announcing to the whole land

"This voice… where is it coming from?" IF asks

"Out the window…" James says and everyone looks out it

"Wh-what? What does she mean, "God"? What happened to the CPUs?" a man asks in shock

"And… what's that monster behind her?!" another man asks in shock also

"Behold! Overload Momus! The harbinger of doom to Gamindistri!" she shouts out proudly as the beast roars

"Yes, this creature is none other than the Overlord himself. Fear of his might." Rozen says on top of a building

"P-please help… Lady Purple Heart…" the man says terrified

"Purple Heart will not come! She has been defeated by Momus!" Arfoire says

"Liar! Lady Purple Heart would never lose to no Overlord!" the other man shouts in disbelief

"Yes! You liar!" a woman shouts also

"Hmph, fools. Her not being here proves my words to be true." Arfoire says getting them to realise it until

"Like hell I'm gonna let you make them believe that!" Jeff yells out walking down the street towards the commotion

 _-Flashback-_

" _Even if I did tell her, Her power was taken away by Arfoire…" Jeff explains to the girl_

" _Yes, that is true. Although there is still a way to restore her power." the girl explains_

" _Restore? Is that even possible?" he asks in disbelief of what she is telling him_

" _You are her protector, it is possible to do so. You just have to believe in your power and you will restore her power." she explains_

" _If this is possible then I'll try it." Jeff says_

" _There is no try, you have to wait until the time is right." she tells him and starts walking away_

" _Wait! Before you leave, who are you? Your name that is…" Jeff asks her and she looks at him with a smile_

" _As I said, no one special. First allow me to give you something new." she points with a finger and suddenly his nation icon changes to a different mark on him which looks like a symbol he has not seen "there is no need for the icons of your nation, fly like fairies and bring peace to the world. Also please tell Histoire… that Titania said hi."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Jeff stands in the middle staring at Arfoire and Momus while the group catches up to him and the citizens were surprised to see someone they have seen before

"This ends here now! As long as I am here I won't let someone as evil as you destroy Planeptune and Gamindustri!" Jeff yells out

"And how do you plan on stopping me without your goddess?" Arfoire asks with confidence

"I think you are forgetting a big amount of people here." James says

"The goddesses… And they're protectors." Arfoire says seeing them

"We are gonna go full force, with my first summon Queen's Knight!" Alex shouts out and a woman in red armor appears and the three goddesses transform

"Now to end Momus for good." Isaac gets his blade out and they all charge at him and Alex's knight joins in and Jeff goes first

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff collides his fist with Momus as it sent a punch also, James jumped high and charges down smashing his foot on the back of the beast and Isaac strikes the legs and Alex's knight strikes the chest of the beast.

"Momus swat them away." Arfoire commands it and it grabs Jeff and James and tosses them

"Queen's Knight take a rest and come forth Dark Magician Girl!" Alex's knight shines and is replaced with a blonde girl in bright blue garb and holds a wand "hurry and catch them!" his magician flies and catches Jeff and James and brings them to the ground "next I play the Sage's Stone magic card, as long as I have her on the field I can special summon Dark Magician!" a man in purple garb appears with a staff

"Summoning more creatures won't help you win this fight." Arfoire says

"True, but as I play my Magician's Unite card their combined power will strike your beast, now my magicians Double Dark Magic Attack!" Alex shouts out and both magicians connect their wands together and send a huge black blast at the beast

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Jeff throws a giant fireball and James sends multiple fire blasts and Isaac shoots a special arrow combining the attacks together and striking Momus making it slump weakened

"And now your beast is down for the count." Isaac says and Arfoire couldn't believe what she is seeing

"Why was it defeated?! It should be more powerful than the goddesses!" Arfoire shouts in anger

"It looks like the seed has begun to blossom." Green Heart says with a smile

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Arfoire yells out in confusion

"Easy. We just spread word in each Land that the Overlord is just a hoax." Black Heart says "of course, not everyone believed, but still, most of the citizens did. And it's all thanks to you for allowing us to be closer to our people." hearing this made Arfoire growl in anger

"With the resistance on my side in Lowee, no way that thing wouldn't get weak." White Heart says

"Through Ran-Ran's network, all Ran-Rans in the world are in support of Leanbox." Green Heart says "and, I also did my part by spreading the word through my virtual community."

" _The time is now, the crystal orb you obtained will grant you powers beyond what you could, all you need to do is swallow it down."_ Jeff hears the voice of the girl again and takes out the small crystal orb she mentioned

"So what?! As long as there are believers, Momus will revive infinitely!" Arfoire yells out now mad

"That's about to change…" Jeff says and everyone looks at him "today is a day where I will go beyond what I use to have. By doing this." he takes the orb and drops it down his mouth and swallows it which shocks everyone and he gets down to his knees feeling the pain

"What are you doing?! That thing must have light energy which isn't your element!" Ruby shouts out then light shines around Jeff and a beam of light appears and it changes his appearance with his clothes changing from white and purple to Black and dark lilac with blue lines and his black hair turns dark lilac keeping the red trims and his red scarf and he opens his eyes showing them now bright blue

"What?! How is this possible?!" Arfoire asks in shock

"All of us… we will prevail." Jeff says and the other three do the same and their forms change also, James wears a black a silver trench coat, black pants, no shirt, black and silver boots, has white hair and teal eyes, Alex has a white tank top with bright blue trims, white pants with a grey belt, white and grey shoes, sky blue spiky hair, redish pink eyes, and his duel disk changed style (the new one from the Yu-Gi-Oh movie the Dark side of Dimensions), Isaac now wears the Hero of the Wild gear in Green and white, green hair and purple eyes "now you face an army."

"Don't get so confident! Neptune is useless without her power!" Arfoire yells out

"That may be true… But I will prove that Purple Heart is still alive against your lies Arfoire!" Jeff says with a straight face

"Doubtful, you may have gain the ability like a goddess, it still doesn't mean you can win!" Arfoire continues yelling and Jeff smirks

"Let's just see then." Jeff says and fire starts swirling around him like he is powering up "Guardian link…"

"Are you nuts? You do realise that can only work when a goddess has her power!" Arfoire says but Jeff was still grinning

"Restoration!" he shouts and bursts of flames fly and form together in the form of a Dragon which shocks everyone

"Is that… a Dragon?!" Arfoire says in shock

"Not only that it's Igniaus in a spirit form though still alive!" Histoire says and everyone looks at the flame shape of the Dragon

"Jeff, you have grown exponentially. I am very proud of you my son." the Dragon Igniaus tells him

"Dad… I thought you disappeared…" Jeff says

"Of course I haven't, I am always with you. I may only be showing myself as a spirit, but I wanted to tell you how proud I am. And as a proud father I will grant you your wish!" Igniaus says and takes flight into the sky "one day my son, I will explain everything to you not as a spirit but in person." he then turns going down towards Neptune

"Nep/Nep-Nep look out!" both Compa and IF shout out

"Goddess of Purple, let your power be restored!" Igniaus says loudly and the flames strike and swirl around her then a bright flash of light appears and her figure grows as the flames come in contact and then form her gear on her body and her hair grows into twintails, and the flames forms as Dragon wings though disappears and she has New wings and the fire vanishes showing the new version of her form and growth "protect her with your life Jeff." Igniaus tells him for his last words before disappearing

"How can this be possible?! She couldn't have gotten her power back!" Arfoire shouts in disbelief

"Whoa! Look at that! Lady Purple Heart is here!" a man says in amazement

"Hooray and not only that, that young man must be her protector!" a woman says happy

"What he did with those flames is awesome!" a kid says

"Now let's bring out the full power we hold!" Jeff says and the guys agree

"Guardian link! Full power!" each of them glow their color and suddenly the eight now have an aura around them

"Now combine power, Fairy Wing Divine Law!" all eight of them say together and their powers combine and a spirit version of each of them collide together into a being of energy and flies towards and pierce through the great beast as it falls down defeated and bursts in cubes

"I can't believe you defeated Momus!" Arfoire says stunned seeing the battle ending

"Overlord Momus is no more. Give it up, Arfoire!" Purple Heart says with her new core similar to Jeff's change

"Hmph! Don't get too excited, defeating that shell of an Overlord. Have you forgotten? I wield all four of your powers." Arfoire says

"You, too, seem oblivious to the fact that they are stronger than before." Histoire says

"What do you mean?" Arfoire asks

"They were a proxy to the former goddess to oversee the people. But with the prayers of the people, seeking for them to be their CPUs… as well as the Protectors. They have been reborn as Goddesses, and Guardians, entrusted by the people they protect." Histoire explains "it seems you have foiled yourself at the very end."

"As long as we stand… no matter how hard the challenge… We will overcome it and beat any enemy that comes our way." Jeff says with them all standing together

"My dream… my goals… so close… I can't have this happen!" Arfoire says angry

"Just give up already. You have no chance against us, Arfoire." Purple Heart says

"We'll see about that!" Arfoire yells out

"If you won't give up, then you leave me no choice… haah" Purple Heart swings her sword and broke leaving her in shock

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff''s punch sends Arfoire flying "it seems regular weapons don't affect you now, but you weren't expecting us to hurt you huh?" Jeff says with a smile and Arfoire growls in anger again then leaves in a flash of light "tactical retreat like always." they start hearing clapping and look towards Rozen

"Congratulations all of you, I am quite impressed All of you destroyed Momus. Although it doesn't stop me from destroying everything. Although your state of power impressed me that I will personally invite you all to come challenge me up in Celestia in 5 days. That should give you some time for you all to get ready for the true final battle." Rozen says and his ship flies high and uses a transport to bring him in the ship "although I am anticipated to fight you Jeff, I am hoping we will meet for a good battle until then." his ship flies off

"Then be prepared for a battle unlike any that I have faced…" Jeff says watching the ship take off, though in an alleyway someone dark was watching the whole scene

"It seems he has grown… but still it is not the time for us to meet." a male voice in the shadows said "one day… we will meet in the far future Jeff. For I plan to put this world into despair." the person disappears in the shadows

The group returns to Compa's house to rest from the battle and Neptune sat between Jeff's legs thinking it would be more comfortable for her, though it was embarrassing for Jeff so Neptune asked him to hug her close to him and the guys are staring at him while the girls are arguing and Jeff sighs

"Just when I thought they would get along after all that we did…" Jeff says quietly

"Yea but just to much is happening." Ruby says

As time passes now everyone decided to return to their nations for the time being until it is time to go towards Celestia

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff roasts some monsters and the trio and Tempest take out enemies also "and that's another round of monsters eliminated. I believe that is the last of our quests completed."

"Then let's go and turn them in now!" Ruby says and they head to the city and into the guild turning in quests for their jobs complete and exit the building when suddenly the gauntlet starts making a ringing sound which he presses the button and a hologram screen appears showing Histoire

"Ah Jeff, could you and Neptune come see me for a bit?" she asks

"Hey, it's Histy! How unusual to get a tap from you. What's up?" Neptune asks

"I have a present for you, so do you both mind coming to see me?" Histoire asks

"A present?! I wonder what it is! We'll be there in a jiffy!" Neptune says and the call ends and they go to find Histoire but not alone "all righty! I'm here! Where's the present? Gimme, gimme!" Jeff looks and sees a young girl with long lilac hair, purple eyes, one d-pad hair clip, a white purple sailor outfit with a ribbon around her neck held by a strap with an N on it, has white and pink stockings, and white boots

"Um… are you my… um, sister?" the girl asks looking at Neptune

"Wha-?! Histy! Who's that hot girl you have with you?! A new character?!" Neptune asks in shock

"If I am seeing things, she looks almost like Neptune!" Ruby says

"Yes. Her name is Nepgear and she is your younger sister." Histoire says

"Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear. Um, I hope to be of acquaintance." she says

"Oh… my younger sister…" Neptune says

"Neptune's younger sister…" Jeff says

"Really? Nep's younger sister…" IF says

"Nep-Nep's younger sister…" Compa says

"Huh, Neptune's younger sister…" Tempest says which takes them a while until

"Say whaaaaat?!" all of them say in shock

"Jeffy! Compa! Iffy! Tempy! Wh-what should I d-do?! I-I have a younger s-sister!" Neptune says shocked

"But how is that possible for her to be born and suddenly grow up?" Kaylin asks confused

"Get a hold of yourself, Neptune. She was born from the power of the shares." Histoire explains

"... Huh? You're not getting to me." Neptune says confused

"There was a possibility for that?" Jeff asks

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and a new goddess was born." Histoire explains more

"Uh, I'm still not sure, but what I do know is that shares are versatile…" IF says still confused

"I, uh… was just born, so… I don't' know much, but I will do my best." Nepgear says and Jeff gets a closer look on her

"Heh, oh, shucks. Now I'm a big sister. I'm a bit embarrassed now." Neptune says blushing

"Hmm, although from what I see… it looks like she could be an older sister Neptune. Unlike how you are she seems more mature than you are." Jeff says

"Oh, stop that! I'm gonna be a big sister, starting… now!" Neptune says excited

"Well everyone, please take care of Nepgear. Thank you." Histoire says

"No problem, as a protector I'll double my work and watch over these two!" Jeff says patting both their heads

So the group takes Nepgear and sees what she can do and she does pretty well

"Wow she is amazing, she uses a saber blade weapon." Tempest says watching her

"Yea, still she has a long way to go to reach how far Jeff has gotten, but it might not be long for her to pass Neptune." Ruby says while Jeff and Neptune are helping Nepgear with the monsters around here and get her level raised

Back at Lastation James and Noire start working on some things for the citizens and get buildings repaired from the damage from a monster minutes ago

"A surprise attack to our home suddenly, very unexpecting…" James says then his gauntlet starts ringing and he presses the button getting a hologram screen of Histoire

"James, Noire? Can I borrow you both for a second?" she asks them

"Histoire? What's the matter?" Noire asks

"There's someone I'd like you both to meet. Can you please come and see me?" Histoire tells them

"Meet someone? I wonder who…?" Noire asks herself

"Hey you all! We need to do something for a quick moment, can you take care of the work until we get back?" James asks and one of the workers signals him and the duo head off to find Histoire with someone beside her

"We're here, Histoire." Noire says

"I've been waiting, Noire, James." Histoire says and James looks at the girl that has black raven hair and crimson red eyes just like Noire but has shorter hair with hair clips keeping her hair up, wears a black top like a dress down to the mid part of the upper legs, black arm sleeves, and black boots

"Ah, um… nice to meet you. My name is Uni." she says a bit scared

"I'm Noire. The CPU for Lastation… well, I guess you would know that. So, Histoire. Who is she? Is she lost from her parents or something?" Noire asks while James can't help but get the feeling the girl looks kinda like Noire a bit

"She is your younger sister." Histoire says

"My younger sister, really? So, I'm finally an older sister…" Noire says which she takes a moment to take it in until "... Whoa, what?! Wait! What's going on here?!"

"How does Noire have a sister all of a sudden?!" James asks in shock

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and a new goddess was born." Histoire explains

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll raise her to be a great goddess. But, first…" Noire looks at Uni "just because you're my younger sister, I won't go easy, you hear?" Noire says which scares Uni

"Whoa! Noire calm down, down be so hard on her! From what Histoire described I guess she was just born!" James yells at Noire

"Exactly what James says! You're already scaring her!" Histoire says which Noire made a face of regret

"I'm sorry, Uni. I caught you off guard, didn't I? Th-that was only about work. Aside from that, rely on me at any time." Noire says

"... Okay! Thank you, sister." Uni says

"We'll be great together, Uni!" Noire says

"I think this is gonna be a great day now." James says knowing he has to protect two goddesses now

Now in Lowee Alex was walking with Blanc through the city as he his sorting his cards together

"Even though I used Slifer once, I still am uncertain of controlling its power." Alex says looking at his first powerful card

"It's still a surprise something so powerful can be destructive, to be honest you will have to be careful with it or it might cause destruction." Blanc says

"Yea, but when I have all three Egyptian gods, who knows if I can handle them…" Alex says then suddenly his gauntlet starts ringing and he presses the button and a hologram screen appears showing Histoire

"Blanc, Alex, can I borrow you both for a moment?" she asks them

"Histoire? How unusual for you to contact us." Blanc says

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Can you please come by?" Histoire asks

"Meet us…? I wonder who…" Blanc say and the duo head off and find her "Histoire. We're here." as Blanc says that a book comes flying and hits Blanc in the face "ouch! The hell was that?!"

"Yes! Strike one!" says a little girl in pink with a hat, coat, shoes, has same hair and eye color as Blanc but longer hair

"That looked painful…" says the other little girl in the same outfit but light blue, with short hair instead

"Now, now. Ram, that wasn't nice of you. Books are for reading, not throwing." Histoire says to the girl in pink

"What the… kids?" Alex says unexpected to see two young girls

"I'm sorry, Blanc. It looks like Ram started the tone off badly." Histoire says

"... It's okay. They're just kids. I can let it slide. And? Are these kids who you wanted us to meet?" Blanc asks

"Yes. Their names are Ram and Rom. They're your younger sisters." Histoire says which Blanc goes into deep thinking while Alex was stunned staring spaced out "... Um, Blanc?"

"... Wait. Let me remember if I ever had younger sisters…" Blanc says trying to think hard

"Um, no. They were just born actually." Histoire explains

"Uh, what do you mean?" Alex asks

"With the previous battle, your shares inflated and new goddesses were born…" Histoire explains more

"... Shares are so convenient." Blanc says

"Don't say that… now, in your case, twins were born, which is quite rare. Please take care of them. Oh, and no pampering. It isn't good for them." Histoire tells them

"We'll see what we can do." Alex says

"Looking forward to it, but sister!" Ram says excitedly

"Y… yes… n-nice to… meet you." Rom says quietly

"Nice to meet both of you too, Rom. Ram." Blanc says with a smile

" _Looks like I got double trouble in this world now…"_ Alex says in his thoughts knowing it's gonna be a pain to care for three goddesses at once

 **And that concludes for the sisters being born, still I got some few surprises coming next chapter, and also for openings of my own, I am planning on them right at the moment so I will start working those sometime. Also Isaac's wolf form was used during his fight with Fake Green Heart though it was short so I didn't think of a good plot on how he uses his wolf form. Well anyway thanks for reading this chapter and see you next time, Brawl on!**


	14. Brothers join in the fight

_Chapter 13; Path to Celestia Revealed, Younger Brothers join the Fight_

As everything was solved and fixed the goddesses and protectors return to Planeptune with some special ones, everyone had searched but there was no sign of Arfoire anywhere, but Jeff had a theory that she is up in Celestia where Rozen said he will be waiting for them. It became true when they heard Arfoire's voice echoing throughout the world telling of their destruction and the land felt like it was moving, and from what Histoire knows Arfoire is forcing all four nations to crash into each other and destroy one another. Now their plan is to head forth to Celestia and go into the basilicom and use a transport inside it but it doesn't work for some reason and Histoire looks into the problem

"So, what's the verdict? Malfunction on the equipment or something?" Neptune asks

"It looks like Celestia has denied access." Histoire explains

"Wait. That means we can't get to Celestia." Noire says

"I bet this is Arfoire's doing… she is stopping all the gates to deny access for us to stop her." Jeff says annoyed

"I noticed that you were having problems here." the basilicom staff member enters the room

"Yea It seems like it… is there a way for us to get to Celestia?" James asks

"We don't have much time." Alex says

"Well, if the gate can't be used, why not use what the Quartet used… the Rainbow Bridge." the staff member says

"Why, yes! How could I have forgotten?!" Histoire exclaims suddenly

"Um, Histy? What's this about a reindeer bridge?" Neptune ask then Jeff smacks her head "owie!"

"It's Rainbow Bridge. It must be the path the four heroes used to get to Celestia in the days of old." Jeff says

"That sounds too good to be true." Compa says

"Since the weapons are here with us, then it's possible that it is real." Isaac says

"The problem is whether it can still be used." Blanc says

"We have prepared for its activation. All we need now are the keys." he explains and holds out the Trinity Blade "I'd like to give this to the loli… No, Lady Purple Heart." Jeff walks up and the staff member hands it to him

"maybe it's time that now my Lord can truly have access for anything like our Lady does."

"Glad we can be of help once again." Jeff says giving the sword to Neptune

"The key to activate the path are the Quartet's weapons. I heard they are needed to defeat the enemy, so I had it readied for you." he tells them

"So this isn't a replica? It's the real Trinity Blade?" Neptune asks

"Though it looks a bit different than you would expect." Jeff says looking at it

"Well, it was hundred of years old, so it needed a revamp." the staff says

"Wait, you can't mean…" Histoire starts saying

"We crafted the weapon for Lady Purple Heart!" he tells them

"That's why it looks so different." IF says

"Exactly. Now that it is new, we would like our Lady to rename the weapon. A name worthy for a weapon to save our world and Gamindustri." he says and Neptune goes into deep thinking

"Well, how about, "Masterblade Neptune"!?" Neptune shouts out and everyone stared at her

"Excuse me for saying this, but I don't think that's proper…" Histoire says and the three goddesses don't feel motivated with the name also

"Well how about The Dragon Saber Blade?" Jeff says and his magic infuses into the weapon and forms magic symbols onto it "A weapon to slay dragons in one swing and destroy all evil."

"That is… genius!" Isaac says excited

"Something with a name like that just has to be destructive!" James says

"Agreed, slaying evil dragons To restore peace to a land. I like it!" Alex says and Neptune couldn't agree with it but IF and Compa agrees with the name making Neptune depressed

"So by unanimous decision, we'll call the weapon, "The Dragon Saber Blade"!" Histoire says and the group nods while Neptune just felt depressed and now they head to the ruins where the Quartet used the path they used to Celestia "This here is the ruins where the path to Celestia can be opened."

"But it's a dead end. How do we get to Celestia?" Neptune asks

"There are slots on the wall… so, the weapons need to be placed here?" IF asks looking around in the room

"Presumably. I believe they act as keys to opening the way to Celestia." Histoire explains

"Wait a sec. If the weapons are the keys, then…" IF says realising that the newly made weapons might not work

"Yes… now that they have all changed form, they won't fit." Histoire says

"Oh, no… is there another way to get there then, Histy?" Compa asks

"Sadly, no. But the ruins can function, so we just need a way to activate it." Histoire explains

"Easy, then! We just have to force them in!" Neptune says

"That's impossible!" Histoire says

"How about widening the slots so that the shapes fit?" Blanc asks

"If it were only that simple…" Jeff says in his thoughts and Alex summons Alpha the magnet warrior "starting off a bit early dude."

"Well we are going to the last area, so gotta best be prepared to battle." Alex says holding his cards and placing two down "ok that should be good."

"You gonna try summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Isaac asks him

"I might… the battles we have been in are very tough, although this one may be one of the greatest battles we will ever have so it might be possible. As long as I have three creatures on the field and draw my god card." Alex explains as the girls place the weapons and Histoire chants for the center to glow and create the Rainbow bridge

"Here go, onward to Celestia!" James says excited and the guys are the first to go as Jeff is carried by Ruby and Kaylin carries Tempest and the rest of the group follows behind and make it the lands of Celestia

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Ruby says still carrying Jeff

"Right this is the boys first time in Celestia…" Noire says

"Same with Tempest and the two cats." Blanc says with the little sisters along with them

"... That smell… it's quite far, and I am guess they are waiting for our arrival now." Jeff says looking towards the biggest island he sees and could get a glimpse of two figures in the distance

"Then let's get a move on and get to them quickly!" Isaac shouts out and the whole group heads onward using teleporters to different small islands and finally get to the biggest one with both Arfoire and Rozen waiting but this time it seems that more shadow clones of the goddesses were made, though the clones have skin color without being a total shadow instead

"So you all have finally arrived. I was wondering what was taking so long for you all to get here." Rozen says with the four clones getting ready to fight "sadly to see if you fight you must get past the completed versions of these shadow clones I created from the powers she has. The others were incomplete so they were to weak at first. Now let's see you face the new ones."

"Hah, these ones are ours the girls can go after Arfoire. You are only interested in fighting us!" Jeff says and Rozen laughs slightly

"Correct so they can go by while you four stay over here." Rozen says

"Go ahead everyone, leave these fakes to us." Isaac says drawing his sword

"Beta the magnet Warrior, and next I play this to summon Gamma." Alex says with All three magnet warriors "now I combine them together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"I've been waiting for a fight like this." James says

"Now I'm all fired up, let's do this!" Jeff yells out And and charges at the shadow Purple Heart and dodges the sword to kick her away from the other three shadows as they charge at the other protectors James catching the blade and punching shadow Black Heart away as Alex's Valkyrion clashes with shadow White Heart and Isaac uses some sword skills to get the advantage on shadow Green Heart

"It's quite impressive that all of you are withstanding the strength against my shadows… but, that won't last much longer." Rozen says as the shadows are getting more enhanced and getting the upper hand suddenly and Jeff is smashed to the ground "As I said… you won't survive… finish him." shadow Purple Heart flies down at him

"Jeff!" everyone shouts in shock until

"Ice-make… shield!" suddenly a large wall of ice appear blocking the shadow's attack

"What in the?!" Rozen couldn't believe what he saw happen. The ice shatters and they could see a young man with black hair having ice blue trims, blue eyes, has no shirt but has the same mark like Jeff's new one on the right chest peck, wears black pants, a purple belt with a chain connected by the belt loops, and wears black shoes "who in the hell are you?!" everyone sees him and on his left hand he has a black gauntlet on

"I'm someone who is backup, not only here for that but I will be here for being a brother." the young man says and turns to Jeff on the ground

"stand up, we got a battle to win." the shadow of Black Heart was gonna charge in when suddenly she is blocking gunshots coming from behind James seeing a boy with same hair and eye color as him, wears a black leather jacket with silver trims only covers top part and open, no shirt, Black fingerless gloves, Black shorts with a silver belt two black pistol holders which holds his pistols, and silver and black boots

"The Gunslinger is here to fight!" he shouts out while Alex's Valkyrion is trying it's best again the shadow White Heart

"In the deepest part of the world, evil will strike. When there is evil, there is always a hero. But what is this?" a voice of a male speaks and suddenly a spotlight shines showing a H symbol "why it's… a Hero Signal! And thanks to this I am allowed to summon this, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" they see a boy coming towards them having the hair and eye color as Alex, wearing white and sky blue tank top, blue jacket hanging over his shoulders, sky blue pants, and white boots, and a woman in red appears with fire in her hands "but I am not done yet! Next I play Polymerization, to fuse her and Avian so I can fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" a warrior in green appears and combines with the woman in red and combines into another warrior in both red and green "Now let's spice things up by playing Skyscraper!" he inserts a card into the field slot of his duel disk and suddenly buildings start rising out of the ground

"What the? Celestia is a sacred place! Why would you place buildings around here?!" Histoire asks the young boy

"Because I'm here to help a brother out. And thanks to Skyscraper my Hero gains 1000 attack points. Now join the fight with my brother's Valkyrion!" the young boy commands and his Warrior flies next to the Magna warrior

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Isaac says while the shadow clone of Green Heart charges at him when suddenly small tornados make a barrier blocking the attack and Isaac turns to a boy with a baton and conducting the winds. He has blonde hair, green eyes, who wears a Green tunic, white under shirt, white pants, Brown boots, and a green pointy hat

"The winds blow to show evil has risen, I won't allow them to succeed in their goals!" he says putting his baton away and drawing out his sword and shield "now the winds will guide us to victory!" the youngboy charges towards Green Heart's shadow clone which it flies at him and he jumps over striking her back

"Now that isn't something you really don't see everyday." Jeff says

"Well anyway it's time we show these fools what we can really do." the boy next to Jeff says as he stands

"Just who are you anyway?" Jeff asks

"I'm one of the new protectors born from the large shares, though it took time for us to arrive. We were assisted by this girl and got here as soon as we could. My name is Adam, I am an Ice-maker. And especially Jeff's new brother." he says

"I'm Noble, a gunslinger and the shares were enhanced by the Saints serum giving me the same powers my brother has." the second boy says

"I'm Seth, a Hero Duelist. Plus many other kinds of cards to play! Especially this, I use De-fusion to split my monster back into the two Infused with before and then use their power to summon one of my favorites. Neo-Space has a brand new HERO, and his name is Elemental HERO Neos!" his fused monster splits to the two previous ones and then glow and go into the ground opening a portal and a being in white flies high into the sky

"I'm Mark, the Waker of the Winds, and it will be our guide to victory!" the last one says

"Four more protectors?! This day just keeps getting worse." Arfoire says blocking attacks from the four goddesses and the newborn sisters

"Well then I will split my magna warrior into the three magnet warriors and use two of them to summon my spellcaster. Dark Magician! Now I play this, magical dimension. As long as I have a spellcaster on my field I can use my last magnet Warrior and summon Dark Magician Girl!" Alex says out loud getting his two magicians

"it's not gonna be easy to fight these clones." James says dodging shadow Black Heart's attacks

"Then let us do a Unison attack." Adam says "we may have opposite elements, but we can do this."

"Alright then, let's do this." Jeff says link their arms

"Unison attack, Heat Freeze burst!" both of them say together and a large amount of fire and ice launch and pierce through the first shadow clone and it bursts in cubes

"Alright here goes ice blast!" James freezes the clone and Noble uses a shotgun and shoots breaking the clone in pieces

"Now my magicians, double Dark Magic Attack!" Alex shouts out

"Neos go! Cosmic Crush!" Seth commands his Warrior and the two attacks make contact with the clone and bursts in cubes

"Let our blades slice this fake to pieces!" Mark says and both he and Isaac charge and strike the clone and it bursts into cubes

"And now all your clones are gone!" Jeff shouts out

"Hmm, so it seems… you may have destroyed those. But now the real battle begins!" Rozen explains and has his cape fall off "now that throws some weight off… let us begin." suddenly a strange force pushes the younger brothers away and putting Rozen and the four inside a dark sphere

"What have you done Rozen?!" Jeff shouts at him in anger

"Relax, your new brothers are safe, or so they think. I guess it was smart to summon some back up soldiers in case something else happens!" Rozen says with a dark aura around him

"How dare you, I was just excited to have someone other than Vert to be with!" Isaac says

"Heh, it only depends if they can face against my most elite warriors. Some of you already met one of them, he use to have that God card!" Rozen says and the guys were shocks

"So that guy is helping out? Didn't think we see him again." Jeff says

"Hehehe, he is different now. Before my current project I created an Element that seemed alive and enhanced 4 of my soldiers with it." Rozen says

Outside the Dark Sphere the four new brothers get up and wonder what is happening

"That guy created some weird orb, our brothers need backup." Noble says and run towards it

"Wait stop!" Adam shouts and when Noble gets contact with it he gets hurt and knocks him back

"Gah! What the heck is that thing?" Noble asks shocked

"Master Rozen is separating you with those four for himself in the shadows." a male voice is heard behind them and they look to see four guys with armor pieces on their arms, feet, waist, hands, and shoulders

"Who are you guys?" Seth asks

"We are the new Elite Phazon Unit. Master Rozen enhanced us with a new power." one of them says and their armor pieces start powering up and pure energy comes out and have four different aura colors

"Our armor enhances us to use element power, each one different. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth." one of them says and suddenly the area changes for each of them.

"Welcome to my realm, I am Blitz the Flame. I have the power over fire." the first one says with Adam in his realm

"I am Aquos the Wave. I have the ability to move and freeze water." the second says with Noble in his realm

"I am Ventus the Tornado. I control the winds of the Land." the third says with Seth in his realm

"I am Rocko the Heavy. I make the earth quake in my command!" the last one say with Mark in his realm

"Your friends are trapped in the other realms, defeat us and you escape. But don't think I'll let you win this." all of them say at the same time with Adam in a realm with a Volcano, Noble in a realm with the sea and standing on platforms, Seth in a realm in the skies and floating platforms, and Mark in a realm with mountains

"I'll get out of here, just you wait!" Adam says and his opponent laughed

"We'll just see about that won't we?" suddenly he zoomed and punches Adam sending him a far distance away "I know your power is ice, so you are basically at a huge disadvantage."

"Let's see, Ice-Make: Lance!" Adam launches a large amount of ice spears though the enemy uses fire to melt the attack "no way…"

"As you see I can break all your attacks before they can reach me." Blitz says "and the flames from the volcano give me the advantage here!"

In the sea realm Noble is jumping to different platforms dodging the strong waves trying to not get into the water and trying to shoot at his enemy though it's blocked by frozen water

"Hahaha! It's no use against my power to control the waves." Aquos says and forces a large wave coming and splash over and pulls Noble down and gets outs spitting water out his mouth "try as you might but I will take you down as my other team will do the same with the rest of them

In the skies Seth is standing on a platform facing towards his enemy

"Let's make this simple, you can summon those heroes and I'll attack with my wind gusts just standing here." Ventus says

"Alright I draw!" Seth looks through his cards "I summon Bubbleman to the field." he summons a warrior in blue "and check this, whenever he is summoned to the field I draw 2 more cards. And I'll start with Polymerization! So I fuse Bubbleman with Avian and Sparkman, so I can bring out the one and only Elemental HERO Tempest!"

"Impressive, that is one tough fighter. But he won't be around much long when my winds blow him away." Ventus says and a large tornado blows in and destroys Seth's hero and causing pain to him "aw something wrong? Need a rest?"

"Not a chance, I'm not going down that easy." Seth says drawing his card " _easy for me to say, but what can I do against his winds to win this?"_

In the mountain realm Mark is dodging thrown boulders from his opponent, though with only a Sword and shield he doesn't get time to get out his bow and take aim

"Roll roll down the hill, you can't get to me by my power. I will crush you!" Rocko says continuing throwing boulders down to keep Mark away

Inside the shadow orb the four were ready to fight against Rozen

"Seems those new born brothers are struggling against my elite force. I expected they put up more of a fight." Rozen says and Jeff charges throwing his fist and Rozen catches the punch and blocks the kick from James though gets hit from Alex's magicians and struck from Isaac

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Jeff punches Rozen in the face into the wall of the Dark Sphere they are inside and bursts some dark electrical shock

"Heh even so you manage to do something against me, your brothers won't survive." Rozen says with a grin

"You're wrong, even though they were only just born from shares. We believe they will prevail and beat your elite." Alex says and plays a ritual sending his Valkyrion and bringing a new ritual spellcaster out "now I have three magicians, and now for a triple dark magic attack!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Jeff blows a large amount of Fire as James sends multiple fireballs and Isaac launches 3 bomb arrows and creates a large explosion

In the other realms the four brothers were almost at their knees against their enemies

"Face it, you tried every ice attack on me and could not reach." Blitz says looking at Adam on his knees

"I am not, going to lose… Ice-make…" he starts his stance

"Seriously you have nothing to use against me." Blitz says but Adam smirks

"Floor!" he places his hands on the ground and everything freezes including the lava suddenly "you say this place gives you an advantage, that was when it hit me. The land around us is giving the strength, so since I froze everything… it turns things around. Ice-make: Hammer!"he creates a large hammer and swings it down though Blitz tries to melt it he barely made a flame come out and smashes making him fly back "Ice-make: cannon!" making multiple cannons it fires rocks breaking the armor pieces

In the sea realm Noble has been jumping platform to platform and noticed something odd where his opponent moved the Wave over the one when landing on platforms and start jumping high and strike one of the platforms making a heavy wave making his enemy lose balance and he does it again and charge up a lightning buff and shoot plasma blasts electrifying Aquos and putting him unconscious

"Damn, I am done with the water… I just hope the others are ok…" Noble says

In the skies Seth has been brought to a corner with only his Air hummingbird on the field

"Face it, now you can't take me out." Ventus says grinning

"It's not over until the last card is played! I draw!" Seth shouts "I play pot of greed! Getting 2 cards from my deck." he looks at his decision for what to play "I play Monster Reborn so I can bring out my HERO Neos. But I am not done yet now you two contact fusion! With my Air hummingbird and Neos, I can form Elemental HERO Air Neos!" his bird and Neos fly high into the sky and combine together "its not over yet, I play Neo Space! This field changes everything, now that we aren't in the skies you are completely defenceless. And now with this my new fusion of Neos is staying on the field, and now you are finished. Attack Neos and end this!" his fusion warrior jumps and punches the opponent and breaks the armor pieces

"Noooo! Master Rozen!" Ventus says and suddenly disappears

In the mountain area Mark had remembered a little trinket he was given and told that it only had a certain amount of uses before it is gone, so now he uses it and freezes time and jumps onto the floating rocks and downward strikes his opponent ending the last of the four elite soilders

"No, master Rozen gave us a power up… how could we lose…" Rocko says and falls down for the count

Back with the older brothers each of them have gone at their best and damaged Rozen with Jeff landing his fist on the chestplate and making a crack in it. Doing so the Dark Sphere vanishes and shows that the brothers are alright, and the girls having Arfoire to her knees

"Augh… I… I am a God… Gamindustri... is my… dominion… wh… why did I lose…? Why…? To these… goddesses… humans…" she says weakly and barely able to stand straight

"Arfoire. Your ambition ends here." Histoire says

"This is over Rozen, we beat you and our brothers beat your elite men. So now it's time you get going and never returned." Jeff says though Rozen was laughing

"Well, to be honest… you guys are the very first to ever coming close to break my armor… the last guy barely even made a dent… but you guys are ones unlike I ever fought, and to think I ever get a chance to fight someone to my level of power!" he exclaims and suddenly he recovers his strength

"No way?! Even though we used everything he recovered so soon?!" Isaac asks in shock

"Yes, the shadows that cover the people in fear and darkness forms as my strength that is why no one has ever beaten me ever." he explains and a dark aura surrounds him "but perhaps I have gone to easy, I have never used this form in a long time. So be glad that I will be at my most greatest form! Haaaaaaa!" a large burst of energy is spread and suddenly his figure starts changing in front of them as Arfoire starts changing also "witness your Demise! And I mean it quite literally!" the voice from Rozen changes to a deep and dark sound

 _ **And that ends the chapter, so now only one chapter left to finally finish this story. I really am glad this is doing much better than what I previously did. Now that I got a better story set now, though there are a few secrets that will be revealed later. Now I hope you enjoyed all that has happened, and this story. So thanks for reading this far and see you in the final chapter, Brawl On**_

 _ **Edit; so I know I have small screen time for the brothers and honestly I know, but I am just not very good with fight scenes so I sometimes try my best as much. I will make sure to do better if possible for the next story**_


	15. Epilogue

_Final Chapter; True Forms Unleashed, Epilogue to the End_

Once the smoke had cleared the guys could see Rozen has taken a new form, now is bigger than he use to be (Think of his appearance as Demise from Skyward Sword with the white fire hair instead of orange) he slowly stands up and looks at the four who look surprised

"Why the sudden reaction? You surprised of my True Form?" Rozen asks in the deep and dark voice "heh, if I were you I guess I would be shocked also… no one has seen my True self or lived against my incredible power."

"So he has finally showed his full power…" Isaac says seeing the new form

"Seems like it… I can feel the power in the air, it's spreading around us." Tempest says as the Dark shadows are flowing in the air

"This ends here all of you, this will be the end of the world." Rozen says and the shadows absorb into him creating a large aura around him and charges and punches Jeff almost making him fall off the island

"Alright lucky shot but that's gonna change!" Jeff says and lights on fire "Alright guys time to give everything you got!"

"Monster Reborn so I can bring my Valkyrion back and split him back as my three magnet warriors. Now I will use them so I can summon something beyond anything you will ever see." Alex says getting his powerful monster and then splitting them and getting absorbed into one card "now I call upon the gods of Egypt, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" he says and the clouds turn dark as he places the card and a beam shoots into the sky and out comes the large Dragon "stare into the face of defeat!"

"So you really have claimed that from one of my soldiers. Well to tell you this, I was given it by a Mysterious male person for no reason." Rozen explains which Jeff was confused since the soldier said that he took it 7 years ago

" _If he didn't take that card, then who did?"_ Jeff asks in his thoughts

"Now Slifer attack! Thunder Force!" Alex commands his divine beast and it sends a blast at Rozen which he dodges away but didn't realise Jeff punched it to rebound it and hit him and James speeds towards him though Rozen ducked from the punch and grabs his leg and tosses him into Isaac giving Alex another opening having his beast to attack again

"Dragon Slayer's secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Jeff comes behind Rozen and starts punching rapidly

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon." Adam forms a launcher out of ice from his hands and fires a large ball of ice flying towards Rozen and Noble sends an ice blast

"Alright Neos go! Cosmic Crush!" Seth commands his Warrior and Mark sets a bright yellow arrow and fires it piercing through him and all other attacks collide against Rozen

"That should do some damage." Jeff says and they could see him still standing from the smoke clearing

"How could these fools… it's impossible… for me to get down by these protectors…" Rozen says as the shadows spread in his rage "I won't let scrubs like you beat me that easily!"

" _This power is… if it continues to grow then… it's not safe…"_ Jeff says in his thoughts and turns to the others "I'm afraid it's not over yet… if this continues then we may all be in trouble. So I want everyone to get out of here!"

"What?! What are you saying?! We can take care of him together!" James yells at him

"Yes we could… But you all would be risking your lives for this…" Jeff explains

"What are you saying?! If it's that dangerous then you have to leave!" Isaac shouts at him

"... I'm as durable as a dragon, I can handle something like this." Jeff says and turns to Rozen "If you don't leave soon then this will all be for nothing…" the others just stare at him while Neptune stands next to him "get going everyone, I can take care of this." the others could see the serious look on him

"Fine but you better return home soon!" James yells at him and each of the guys picks up their goddess for they are tired from fighting Dragon form Arfoire

"Everyone's gone…" Purple Heart says and turns back to Arfoire and points her sword "now, Arfoire… I'll release you from your pain."

"Today is the day your evil days are over Rozen!" Jeff yells out with his hand on fire and suddenly Neptune's sword glows

"The sword… it's shining? The power from the shares… but why?" Neptune asks

"I can feel a strange power… it must be everyone lending their strength and the spirits of the Quartet… now Let us banish the darkness and bring forth the light into our world." Jeff says and charges towards Rozen as he charges towards him also and their fists collide making the ground break around them and Jeff gets the upper hand and suddenly Rozen's body was showing cracks "I will use everything they lend me, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" with a great force he punches through the collision and strike Rozen dead center in the chest and shatters his body

"Impossible! This kid… his power… was beyond… My own strength… nooooooooooo!" Rozen then vanishes gone for good

"So… the world is saved…" a Mysterious male voice says watching the fight "you may have won against him, but there will be more coming your way…" the figure disappears in the shadows

-meanwhile on the battleship-

Things were getting chaotic when the project Rozen was working broke out of the capsule and destroying the machines and the ship falling down to the ocean

"Emergency escape! Run ever- gah!" a soldier says until a dark energy pierces his body and he turns to see the project "who… or what… Are you…?"

"... I am one… who controls… the negative energy… you'll fuel as my power… the negative emotions from you will be perfect…" the male said and the soldier falls down dead "I… am… Xanous…"

The battleship falls down right into the ocean and everyone sees that something tremendous had happened but wonders what happened

 _ **As narrator, the goddesses and protectors and everyone else returned to Planeptune hoping for Neptune and Jeff's return, but as time went each of the CPUs and their protectors returned to their nations. Though time grew to a year later not learning of their whereabouts and things have took some changes in Gamindistri. Though the mysterious girl of the forest had watched over in spirit knowing there will be danger in the future**_

After a year since the battle in Celestia, and with no trace of Jeff, Neptune, and Arfoire. Histoire had a sudden memory of her and Arfoire raising the goddesses before they were able to become goddesses. She then decides to go to each nation to check on the CPUs and protectors

"Lady Noire, Lord James, this is the report on the contamination." Ganache says handing some papers

"Thank you, let's see… it looks like the results are faring well." Noire says looking at them

"Yes. As the graph shows, the emissions have gone down quite a bit." he says showing the results

"Very good. Now that's my Lastation." Noire says happily then she looks at James "eh I mean OUR Lastation."

" _That's better."_ James says in his thoughts now everyone in public knows about the protectors

"Noire, James, nice to see you again." Histoire says flying inside the building

"Histoire? Nice to see you too! Are you here alone?" Noire asks her

"Yes. I came to see how you both were doing. But first… wasn't that Ganache? Why is he in the basilicom?" she asks

"Oh, him? After his image of Blanc was obliterated, no pun intended. He came here." James explains

"I have no reason to follow Lady Blanc anymore. Now I serve Lady Noire and Lord James." He says

"But… Noire? James? Are you sure that's fine? He did cause trouble to Lastation." Histoire says to them

"Honestly, although not to be like Blanc, we wanted to beat him senseless." James says with a sigh

"But he showed earnest repentance from his heart. How can we not forgive him?" Noire explains "truth be told, since his arrival, things have gotten better here, too."

"I am grateful for your words, my lady." Ganache says

"So in short, you're soft as butter, too." Histoire says

"Do you think so?" Noire asks

"I'm the all-seeing tome. Trust me. You're a kind goddess." Histoire says and the door opens having Uni and Noble enter

"We're back! Wait… Histoire? Wow, it's been a while!" Uni says

"It really has been. How has everything been, Uni, Noble?" Histoire asks

"Good. We just came back from helping our older siblings with the shopping." Uni says

"You're back a lot earlier than usual." Noire says a little surprised

"I've grown too, so this is easy for me to do now." Uni says proud of herself

"Right. And just after you made a blunder yesterday." Noire says

"Ah, um, that wasn't a blunder. It was just… uh…" Uni starts panicking a bit and Noire sighs

"You don't have to feel bad about it." Noire tells her

"Heh she's right, first time I started staying here I always made some screw ups. As long as she isn't so hard on me now." James says "and Noble, no matter how hard you work I will still be proud as a big brother."

"I'm glad to see all of you are getting along." Histoire says "it looks like I need to get going now."

"Already? Be careful, then. You're pretty small, you know?" Noire says warning her

"See you." Uni says and the guys wave as she flies off towards Leanbox and could see Isaac and Mark in the training grounds practicing

"Seems those two are doing pretty well down there, I shouldn't distract them." Histoire says and flies towards the basilicom and towards Vert's room

"Lady Vert! Come out of there! How many days have you been in there?!" Yvoire yells out by the door to her room

"I'm still tired from the battle. I need another day of rest." Vert says wanting to stay on her games

"You said that yesterday, too!" he replies

"Ah, Vert? Maybe you should come out and… work?" Histoire asks

"Yvoire is more than sufficient to handle the work." Vert tells her

"Well, that's not really the point…" Histoire says as Vert's game signals a warning

"An emergency quest! Ran-Ran! Get ready!" Vert says excited

"Um, um… Ran-Ran wants to go to sleep…" she says getting tired for three days

"It's only been three days without sleep. A true gamer can last a week." Vert says while her little friends sobs wanting to lay down and rest as Histoire sighs

"Someone really has to help Vert out…" Histoire says to herself and exits the building and off to Lowee as both Blanc and Alex are outside with kids hanging around

"Lady Blanc! Let's have a snowball fight!" a boy shouts out

"No! Lady Blanc is going to make a snowman with me!" a girl says

"Don't fight now. I'll play with everyone, so take turns, okay?" Blanc tells them

"Blanc, it's been a while, but what are you doing out here? And where is Alex?" Histoire asks

"I'm playing with the kids, and for Alex look over there." Blanc points to him with some kids also

"Excuse me Lord Alex, could you take a look at my deck of cards? I'd like some advice for how I could win a duel." one boy asks

"Alright let me see." Alex is handed the boy's deck and looks through his cards "spellcasters huh?"

"Yea, I'm a fan of magical stuff so magicians are my favorites." the boy says

"Well one problem is your deck is full of mostly monster cards, that is your problem. You see you need to combine your cards with magic and trap cards." Alex says and opens his menu looking through his own cards and picking some out "there these should be good for you to use now." Alex says and hands the boy's new deck to him

"Thanks, I am gonna try it with my buddies now!" the boy says and runs off

"Uh Lord Alex can you look at mine?" a girl asks and he looked surprised

"Alright let's see." he looks through the girl's deck of cards "well one thing is you got a good balance of cards… although your deck is mostly with to high level monsters so you can't summon them easily. Remember the game has you to send monsters to the card graveyard to summon powerful ones." Alex gets some cards and adds them to the girl's deck "there now you might have a better chance this time."

"Yay, thank you!" the girl runs off and Alex smiles for his good deeds on the kids

"It looks like Alex is enjoying himself now. Although its unusual. I was expecting you to be reading or writing a book." Histoire says

"I was, for five days straight. Then Financier cut the power to my room." Blanc says sounding disappointed

"Ah, I see. So, where is Financier now?" Histoire asks

"She should be back soon…" she says

"Lady Blanc. I brought us tea and sweets." Financier says "oh, Miss Histoire. You're here."

"Yes. I just came by to see everyone." Histoire says

"Oh, may I serve you a cup of tea then? It will warm you up." Financier asks

"I'd love to, but I do need to go elsewhere shortly, so I'm fine." Histoire says and flies off "hm… speaking of… I haven't seen Ram or Rom around…" suddenly a snowball flies at her "now who was that who threw the snowball?"

"Yay! A direct hit!" Ram shouts excitedly

"That was… amazing, Ram." Rom says quietly but happy for her twin sister

"Ah, can you please not hit me with snowballs every time we meet?" Histoire asks

"Awww… booooring." Ram says mad

"Well, it's not a matter of whether it's boring or not." Histoire says

"There you two are! Stop trying to get away from me!" Seth says getting to them "Oh Histoire, sorry about Ram."

"Um… what brought you here to Lowee?" Rom asks

"I came to see Blanc and Alex and was just about to leave. What about you two?" Histoire asks

"We went shopping for sister Blanc!" Ram explains

"It was… our first time shopping along with Seth only…" Rom says

"That's great Blanc should be waiting, so head home soon." Histoire says

"Okay!" the twins say together and Histoire flies off towards Planeptune encountering Nepgear

"Oh, it's Histy!" Nepgear says seeing her

"Why hello there, Nepgear. How is work?" Histoire asks

"Everyone at the basilicom helps me and Adam a lot, but… I'm not as good as sis or Jeff…" Nepgear says

'"speaking of where is Adam?" Histoire asks then a path off ice appears and they see Adam sliding down towards them

"Sorry I took long, the place was crowded." Adam says without a shirt

"Uh Adam… your shirt…" Nepgear blushes seeing him

"Gah! Ugh not again…" Adam says with his hand on his face

"You need to stop that bad habit of yours." Histoire says "although if memory serves right, Neptune plays around while Jeff does the work. But you both do your best every day, so in my books, you both are one step ahead.

"Ahahaha… I guess sis was always like that." Nepgear says

"No kidding…" Adam says

"I know it may be hard, but do your best. I will be rooting for you." Histoire says

"Thank you very much. I'll do my best to be a great goddess." Nepgear says

"Speaking of, did I catch you in the middle of work?" Histoire asks

"Yes. I have a ton of work that will take all night…" Nepgear replies feeling tired of knowing how long it will take

"That must be tough. Don't overdo yourself." Histoire tells her

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Nepgear replies and Histoire flies off and through the window of Compa's house with Ruby looking out up at the sky hoping Jeff would one day return

"Hello there, Compa." Histoire says getting her attention

"It's Histy! Welcome." Compa says holding a lunchbox

"Hm? It looks like you have a lunchbox there. Are you going out?" Histoire asks

"Yes. I'm going to the park for a picnic with Iffy." Compa tells her

"You both are great friends, as usual." Histoire says and the door opens showing IF

"Sorry for the wait, Compa… Hey, it's Histoire." IF says entering the room

"Why hello there, IF. It has been a while." Histoire says

"Since you're here, would you like to come with us, too?" Compa asks "Tempt and Kaylin should be waiting."

"That's a great idea. Food tastes better with company, after all." IF says

"Are you sure I can come?" Histoire asks and Compa nods

"It's a bit early, but let's go." IF says as they were about to leave

"I'm faaaaaalling!" a strange female voice yells out getting Compa and Ruby's attention

"What is the matter, Compa?" Histoire asks

"I thought I just heard Nep-Nep's voice…" Compa says confused

"It must be something else." IF says unsure about what Compa said

"I don't know… I heard her also…" Ruby says

"Yes. Neptune is…" as Histoire was about to say

"You idiot! At a time like this?!" a male voice yells out and suddenly something or someone or two crash through the ceiling shocking everyone

"Ta-da-! Hey, y'all! I'm back, like promised!" Neptune says cheerfully

"Yea… that's great Neptune… but can you please get off me…" Jeff says muffled as Neptune is sitting on him still

"Whoops sorry… hehe" Neptune says getting off him

"And at a time like that you just had to run low!" Jeff yells at her angry

"Jeff!" Ruby flies at him and into his arms crying

"Aw hey Ruby, sorry I made you worry buddy." Jeff says rubbing his head and Tempest runs into the room

"Is everyone alright?! I heard a crash and-" before Tempest could finish she sees Jeff

"Hey Tempest, long time no see huh?" Jeff says with a smile and Kaylin in flies in front of him

"So you were alive, and yet you could've used your gauntlet to call! Did you know how worried you made everyone?!" she asks him

"Whoa hey calm down, its not like it's my fault. Besides when I finished off Rosen there was an explosion and it sorta ruined my gauntlet so some of the uses were needed a fix…" Jeff explains

"So why did you both fall from the skies?" Tempest asks them

"That's right. Didn't Celestia disappear with the explosion?" Histoire asks

"Hey whoa now you are just making it sound like we died!" Jeff yells at them

"The only thing that broke was the gate. See? I'm all okay, right?" Neptune says

"Is that why you both came from the skies?" Compa asks

"Yeah, I was flying in HDD, carrying Jeff along the way, but then I got hungry along the way down." Neptune explains with a mad face on Jeff

"And down you both came with your HDD gone, right?" IF asks

"Bingo again! Give Iffy a prize!" Neptune says being like a host

"Well, I sure didn't expect your return as a dynamic entry through the roof." Histoire says and Comps looks up at the damage with a depressed expression

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to introduce someone." Neptune says and everyone except Jeff was confused "yup. She came with us from Celestia…" as Neptune said that Histoire suddenly realize who she is talking about "oh, here she comes now." they look toward the door and see a woman with silver hair and in purple garment enter

"Ah… I'm sorry, but did a goddess land here by any chance?" she asks and the two girls were confused as Histoire realized who it is that is in front of her "it has been a while, hasn't it, Histoire?"

"You were saved then, Arfoire…" after Histoire said that the other two girls were shocked by the sudden change

"Her scent smelled familiar, but to think this happened…" Tempest says surprised

"Different, right? I was like, "who is this?" when I first met her, too." Neptune explains

"Yea, when I got a whiff of her scent it was pretty unbelievable at first." Jeff says

"Thank goodness… I'm so glad you were safe." Histoire says grateful

"I have to apologize for all the wrongdoings I have done thus far, Histoire." Arfoire says feeling sorry for the actions that she has caused

"I can't believe you were able to save Arfoire…" IF says amazed that Neptune accomplished something impossible

"Hey, I promised, didn't I? I wasn't going to come back without Arfoire." Neptune explains

"Well true, but… to see it in front of my eyes is… amazing." IF says

"Even if you returned, I assumed it would only be you and Jeffy, Nep-Nep." Comps says

"Hey there, you two! That's rude! I was super serious back then!" Neptune says a little mad "you guys had that aura of "trust" around you, too."

"Ah… well, that was just going with the flow of the atmosphere." IF says

"Hahahaha! Now that is a good one!" Jeff says

"Hey! No more talking! Jeff you owe me a year's worth of fish to me for not returning home!" Ruby shouts out

"Ahaha alright buddy, best we get going and catch us some grub also!" Jeff says and Ruby twirls in the air excited and then he noticed Compa whispering to IF

"Oh, that's right. Nep? Jeff?" IF says getting their attention

"Hm? What is it? You wanna scoop?" Neptune asks

"No. I just wanted to say something before I forget." IF says and the two get ready

"Welcome home!" both of them say and the two smile

"We're home!" both Jeff and Neptune say together

 _ **And that ends the story, thank you guys for reading all the way through Hyperdimension Guardians (Remake that is) see you next for Hyperdimension Guardians II**_

" _We gotta keep fighting everyone!" Jeff charges at the one winged woman along with the other protectors_

" _I have to save our brothers, so stay out of my way!" Adam yells out using his maker magic to battle Noble_

" _I will defeat any evil with my heroes and Neo-spacians!" Seth shouts out and summons Neos_

" _I've been waiting to battle you Ice-maker!" a being looking like Adam shouts out and fights him one on one_

" _With my new power… I'll rid our home of these demons." Adam says with a strange tattoo on his right arm_

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
